te presento a mi amante
by serenity233
Summary: espero que le guste esta historia de serena y darien aqui vamos a ver a una serena diferente
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga **Cinthia Swan** por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Prefacio**

**Serena POV**

No imagine que mi vida fuera a cambiar con una simple clase de literatura. Pero ahí estaba el, mi Dios griego personal. Cabello negro azabache totalmente despeinado y _sexy_, ojos azules fuertes que contrastaban con su piel pálida, de cuerpo musculoso que se dejaba notar a través de su camisa azul.

Quien diría que meses después me convertiría en _esto_. Pero... ¿acaso me importaba? Al principio si, me importaba el que dirán, me importaba _ella_, aunque no fuera la esposa perfecta no me gustaba hacerle _esto_. Me importaba mi dignidad como mujer, yo era la _otra_, la amante.

Amante. Palabra hermosa. Según el diccionario: persona que ama. Según nuestra sociedad: persona que mantiene relaciones con otra persona casada. En mi preferencia esta la primer definición. Pero la segunda es la que me marcaba. Pocas personas lo sabían. Y sabía que no me juzgaban.

Pero el día que ella se entere. ¿Que pasara? ¿Será como siempre? Las estadísticas, psicólogos, encuesta, programas de televisión y otros medios siempre manifiestan que el hombre cuando tiene que decidirse se queda con la esposa. Será ahí cuando me derrumbe por completo.

**Darien POV**

¿Infierno? Si me preguntan es sinónimo de matrimonio.

Pero no, no piensen que soy el tipo de hombre que piensa que al casarse pierde la mitad de su vida. Al contrario, si en algo creo es en el matrimonio, por eso me case con Regina. ¿Enamorado? Buena pregunta, al inicio creí que si, que la amaba. Por algo me case. Pero ahora que la conozco a ella se que mi sentimiento por Regina jamás ha sido amor.

Y el poco cariño que había lo mato en cuanto nos casamos. Viajes, compras, manicure, pedicure, joyas, amigas, fiestas, en eso se convirtió la vida de Regina al casarse conmigo. Antes de eso era dulce, cariñosa, se podía decir que me amaba. Pero a solo 6 meses de estar casados la situación era así: varios ceros disminuían en mi cuenta de banco, 4 viajes, 2 a Europa y 2 a las playas del caribe... sin mí. Noches de pasión: una, la noche de bodas, no me deja tocarla las pocas veces que esta en casa. Y la verdad ahora no me apetece hacerlo

Desde que la conocí no me importa nada que tenga que ver con _mi esposa_. Solo me interesa ir a la universidad y verla, perderme en sus ojos azules claros y aspirar ese olor a fresa que despide su sedoso cabello. Pero ya no quiero verla por momentos, quiero tenerla conmigo para siempre. Sin embargo no me puedo separar de Regina, no después de mi estupidez.

Continuara…


	2. falta de respeto

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo1: Falta de Respeto**

**Serena POV**

Primer día de clases en la nueva universidad de Tokio. Así es, seriamos la primera generación de la recién inaugurada universidad. Esa idea me gustaba, los mismos compañeros, sin la necesidad de hacer nuevas amistades lo cual, no era mi especialidad.

Tokio no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, pero aquí estaba mi familia, Kenji mi padre y Haruka mi hermano mayor y nuevo entrenador de fútbol de la universidad. Mi madre había fallecido hace unos años cuando aun vivíamos en Italia, así que cuando falleció tuve que venir a Tokio. Aun no me gustaba, pero me había acostumbrado.

Salí de ducharme y tome unos jeans negros y una blusa morada de cuello alto y manga larga, el frío era insoportable, tome mis guantes y mochila y baje a la cocina. Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, era el jefe de policía y siempre se iba antes que nosotros. Me dispuse a preparar unos waffles para el desayuno.

Mientras cortaba unas fresas escuche unos golpes en las escaleras, ahí venia el, mi gran hermano mayor.

—Buenos días enana —saludo mi hermano mientras se sentaba en la silla—, ¿lista para tu primer día?

—Si, siento que será como estar en el instituto, las mismas caras pero clases con más dificultad ¿y tú? ¿Listo para romper corazones?

—Estoy acostumbrado —dijo con suficiencia.

—Claro, en cuanto supieron que mi musculoso hermano seria el entrenador de la universidad, todas las chicas del instituto me pidieron tu número y tú e-mail.

—Lo siento, se que no te gusta ser el centro de atención pero nadie se resiste al sexy Haruka.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté a desayunar mientras hablábamos sobre cosas sin importancia. No me mudaría a la universidad puesto que aun no estaban los dormitorios. Además seria una tontería con mi casa a solo 20 minutos en auto y a 35 en mi viejo Chevy. Por eso no tenia caso discutir con Haruka, iríamos en su Jeep ya que nunca se subía a mi auto. Decía que era un desperdicio de tiempo y gasolina.

Termine de lavar los platos del desayuno y cerré la puerta con llave. Haruka ya me esperaba en el Jeep, me ayudo a subir puesto que las llantas me llegaban a la cintura, no por algo me llamaba enana.

Y ahí estábamos camino a la universidad donde estudiaría literatura, quería ser escritora. Tenia algunos cuadernos con historias de mi invención, solo Lita mi mejor amiga los había leído y decía que eran buenos, algo cursis, pero buenos. Ese era mi género, el romanticismo, tal vez por que me gustaba fantasear con encontrar algún día a mi príncipe azul, pero estaba claro que no era una princesa, lo cual me dificultaba mas las cosas.

No era fea, mi autoestima no estaba tan abajo, solo sabía que había chicas hermosas en Tokio que era un pueblo pequeño, así que fuera de el tenia menos posibilidades. Soy rubia, mis ojos azules claros, piel pálida, delgada pero sin figura de modelo.

Reí ante mi pensamiento y Haruka me miro con detenimiento.

— ¿Tus waffles los acompañaste con fresas o con hongos alucinógenos? —pregunto con un dejo de preocupación nada creíble.

—Calla, solo soy una chica alegre.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido del claxon de un auto detrás de nosotros, enseguida nos rebasó un Volvo plateado que en segundos desapareció por el camino.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Vas a casi 100 kilómetros y aun así se desespera, creí que tú manejabas como loco.

—No te metas con mi manera de manejar.

—No me meto con eso, solo aprecio mi vida.

—Por eso manejas el auto de los Picapiedra a 10 por hora —ahí iba de nuevo a burlarse de mi señor auto. Lo ignore y seguimos en silencio hasta la universidad.

**Darien POV**

—Reí quieres bajar de una vez —le grite por quinta vez a mi hermana.

—Deja de gritarme —hablo apareciendo por las escaleras— se ve que no eres mujer, es mi primer día de clases, debo dar una buena impresión.

—No se por que no te quedaste en Londres —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por que mi hermano mayor, el ogro de la familia me extrañaba, además debo protegerte de la bruja.

— ¡Reí! Te he dicho que no llames así a Regina.

Su risa melodiosa inundo la casa.

—Yo no dije nada de Regina, ves tu también sabes que es una bruja. Por cierto, no la he visto desde que regrese.

—No esta en Tokio

— ¿Otra vez se fue?

—No le gusta vivir aquí, y yo la estoy obligando

—Ay ¿y tú le crees? antes de conocerte vivía aquí, pero claro como ya tiene dinero pues ya quiere vivir en Londres.

—Reí…

—No lo ves Darien, tienen solo unos meses de casados y es la tercera vez que se va de vacaciones sin ti, en este momento deberían estar juntos, mirándose con ojos en forma de corazón y campanitas sonando a su alrededor, si esto es ahora de recién casado que será cuando tengan 20 años de matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo es que guardas tanto aire en ese cuerpecito para decir tantas tonterías?

—No son tonterías y lo sabes, pero haya tu, cuando estés viejo y arrugado y ella siga pareciendo de 20, ahí te darás cuanta de que es una bruja, o que se hizo varias operaciones, claro tengo la esperanza de que para ese entonces ya no estén juntos, y ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde por tu culpa —empezó a dar saltitos mientras salíamos de la casa— estoy tan emocionada, hoy será un gran día para ambos, lo se, lo presiento.

Y ahí estaba Madame Reí, la psíquica de Tokio, lo increíble es que aunque me burle muchas cosas resultan ser ciertas, pero hoy seguro se equivocaba, mi día resultaría grandioso si mi esposa regresara a casa.

Subimos a mi auto y emprendimos el camino a la universidad, tenía mi primera clase a las 8 de la mañana y ya solo faltaban 10 minutos. Si mi hermana no insistiera en ir a la escuela al último grito de la moda.

Este día empezaba a ejercer como maestro de literatura en la nueva universidad, era mi pasión y claro también la música, me encantaba sentarme frente al piano y componer, aunque hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago, me falta inspiración y deseos de hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías ir mas despacio? —dijo mi hermana con las uñas clavadas en el asiento

—Si te hubieras apurado, no iríamos tarde

—No vamos tarde, tengo clase a las nueve.

—Y yo empiezo a las 8 y faltan 5 minutos así que calla y sujétate fuerte.

—Wow, ya viste ese Jeep, es enorme

—Si, pero muy lento

Toque el claxon pero el Jeep no se movía así que hábilmente me las arregle para rebasarlo y llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

—Espero en mi cumpleaños un hermoso Porshe amarillo para evitar poner mi vida en peligro contigo.

—Y yo espero que tengas dinero para que te lo compres, sabes que Marcus jamás te lo comprara.

—Pero tu si, nos vemos en la casa —dijo cuando baje del auto— hoy me iré con unas amigas

—Pero si no conoces a nadie —le dije sorprendido por la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Pero conoceré hoy a mis mejores amigas —me saco la lengua de forma infantil y empezó a caminar mientras yo la seguía, sin embrago cuando estaba a punto de entrar al campus me di cuenta que había dejado mi libro en el auto y regrese por el.

Entonces vi el Jeep que minutos antes había rebasado estacionado junto a mi Volvo, de el salio un hombre fornido y alto, grito algo intangible por la lejanía a la que aun me encontraba y se río, entonces se alejo del auto. Quizás estaba loco y hablaba solo.

Llegue a mi auto y saque mi libro, cuando cerré la puerta escuche que alguien se quejaba, gire para mirar a una chica en el suelo al lado del Jeep.

—Estúpido hermano mayor bueno para nada —dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunte acercándome un poco, entonces levanto la vista y ahí estaba la chica mas hermosa que había visto mirándome a través de sus ojos azules claros, el cabello de color rubio que le caía en cascada sobre la espalda y hombros.

—S… si, gracias —me miro a los ojos y su rostro cambio a un tono rojizo que la hizo verse adorable, mordió su labio inferior y después miro mi auto— ¿es tuyo?

—Si

—Ah, bien, solo me preguntaba quien manejaba como loco por las calles tranquilas de Tokio

—Ah, —sonreí ante su comentario— ¿así que manejo como loco?

—Bastante, en serio deberías mejorar tu forma estúpida de manejar, podrías lastimar a alguien.

Seguí sonriendo, definitivamente esta chica no sabia que yo seria maestro.

— ¿Estudiaras aquí? —pregunte

— No, solo vine a estacionar el auto para irme caminando —aun siendo sarcástica, era adorable— claro que estudiare aquí

— ¿Qué estudias? —dije viendo el libro que sostenía en las manos con el titulo _"¿Qué es la literatura?"_

— ¿Te importa?

— ¿Sabes algo? —espere, pero no contesto— no deberías hablarme así.

— No debería, pero lo hago, ahora si me permites pasar, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase.

—Adelante —me hice a un lado para que pasara, al hacerlo el aroma a fresas de su cabello me lleno por completo, camine detrás de ella, ese aroma me embriago y quería seguir disfrutándolo.

**Serena POV**

¿Me venia siguiendo? No, eso era imposible, simplemente era el único camino para ingresar al campus desde el estacionamiento. Seguro se venia burlando de mi torpe caminar y la caída del Jeep.

Me ordene a mi misma tranquilizarme, no sabia por que pero mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quizás si lo sabia, había sido el verme reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules fuertes y haber contemplado con los míos al ser mas perfecto del planeta.

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y cuando entre al campus me di cuenta de que ya no me seguía, me tranquilice y busque mi salón, primera clase: literatura. Rápidamente encontré el salón y visualice a Lita quien estudiaría conmigo. Camine para sentarme junto a ella pero Zafiro Black me impidió el paso. Momento… dije Zafiro Black. ¿Que demonios hacia zafiro en clase de literatura?

—Hola Serena, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí

—Ah, si, —suspire— Zafiro, no sabia que te gustara la literatura.

—Ah claro, nunca lo comente, pero me encanta, he leído todos los libros de Beethoven, son fascinantes

¿Beethoven? ¿Acaso Zafiro era estúpido? Si, lo era. No sabia si enojarme por confundir a Beethoven con un escritor o reírme por su estupidez.

—Nos vemos luego Zafiro, y… tendrás que prestarme esos libros

Reí en cuanto me aleje para que no se diera cuenta y me senté al lado de Lita.

—Es un tonto — Lita también reía

—Es sorprendente su grado de estupidez, no solo con la confusión de un músico con un escritor, sino además estudiar algo que es obvio no le gusta para…

—Estar cerca de ti —termino Lita por mi, sentí un escalofrió e inmediatamente fue reemplazado por confusión cuando vi entrar al mismo chico del estacionamiento, pero en vez de buscar un lugar como todo alumno, se dirigió al escritorio del maestro.

—Oh por todos los cielos —dijo Lita— ¿será el profesor? Se ve muy joven

—Espero… que no sea el profesor —susurre, levanto la mirada y llamo la atención de los alumnos y entonces me miro, sonrió con soberbia pero aun así era una sonrisa hermosa.

—Buenos días, soy su maestro de literatura, mi nombre es Darien Chiba —hermoso hombre, hermoso nombre pensé— se lo que están pensando, que soy muy joven para ser maestro y si, soy joven, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me falten al respeto.

—Yo le faltaría el respeto encantada —dijo una chica a la cual no conocía detrás de mi, puse los ojos en blanco.

—Que Andrew me perdone si esta noche tengo fantasías con mi profesor —dijo Lita a la cual vi como si no reconociera. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi amiga en las vacaciones? era incluso mas tímida que yo— lo siento Serena, es que míralo.

Lo mire y lo escuche pero sin prestar atención, oía su voz aterciopelada como una melodía de fondo a sus movimientos perfectos mientras explicaba algo que jamás entendí. Hasta que al lado mío Lita me dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te habla el profesor —dirigí la mirada hacia el quien me miraba de forma burlona.

—Señorita…

—Tsukino —respondí

—Bien señorita Tsukino, respóndame lo que le pregunte

¿Y que demonios había preguntado? Mire a Lita suplicante pero ella se encogió de hombros y miro al frente.

—No estaba prestando atención Tsukino —no era una pregunta— la próxima se sale de la clase.

Mi boca se formo en una gran O ¿Qué pretendía? Vengarse por que lo grosera que había sido, este seria un semestre muy largo. No, momento, yo no sabia que era profesor, debió habérmelo dicho. Una disculpa lo arreglaría todo.

No, no me iba a disculpar, si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

La clase transcurrió sin mas preguntas y prestando atención, o intentándolo y es que simplemente sus ojos, su cabello y el cuerpo bien formado debajo de la camisa azul me distraían de sus palabras.

La clase finalizo y el salón se fue vaciando poco a poco. Tome mis cosas y las guarde, me encamine hacia la puerta pero al pasar por su escritorio me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aire, me recordé volver a respirar y seguí caminado cuando me llamo.

—Señorita Tsukino, tenemos que hablar.

Me gire y estaba ahora medio sentado en el escritorio, con un pie apoyado en al piso. Dios, eran tan sexy… pero era mi maestro.

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

Y agradezco a: PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Neo Reyna Serenity, Lilita, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon

Nos leemos pronto


	3. nuevos y viejos amigos

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos y Viejos Amigos**

**Serena POV**

No se por que, pero después de haberla visto sonrojar en el estacionamiento quise verla de la misma forma y lo logre al sorprenderla distraída y llamarla la atención. Quizás fui un poco duro al decirle que la próxima la sacaría de la clase, cosa que no haría, no podía prescindir de su presencia ¿Por qué? No lo se.

Di por terminada la clase y me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio mientras disimuladamente la veía tomar su cosas y guardarlas en su mochila, para salir del salón tenia que pasar frente a mi y cuando lo hizo le sonreí de una manera que según Rei hacia derretir a cualquier mujer. Note un leve sonrojo de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Me levante para sentarme de nuevo, esta vez en el escritorio y la llame.

—Señorita Tsukino, tenemos que hablar.

Se giro y note en sus ojos vergüenza y algo mas que no pude distinguir.

— ¿Te habrás dado cuenta que lo de esta mañana estuvo mal? —con el salón vació me tome la libertad de tutearla.

—S… si —contesto bajando la mirada al suelo— pero yo no sabia que tu eras… que usted era maestro

— ¿Y así eres de grosera con todas las personas que no son docentes?

—No, lo de esta mañana… es que… —nerviosa se miraba aun mas linda— tu… agh… su forma de conducir me puso nerviosa y cuando me caí —ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor— pensé que se estaba burlando y entonces…

—Esta bien —la interrumpí, no quería hacérselo mas difícil— yo debí decirte que seria tu maestro.

— ¡Claro, pero preferiste que pasara la peor vergüenza de mi vida insultando a un maestro! —me miro con un dejo de rabia en sus ojos.

—Hagamos un trato —ok, me acababa de gritar de nuevo y de tutearme, ¿pero acaso me importaba?— empecemos de cero señorita Tsukino, haré de cuenta que lo de esta mañana no paso.

— ¿No habrá castigo? —pregunto sorprendida

— No, pero si vuelves a gritarme de esa forma entonces si lo habrá ¿hecho?

—Ahm… si bueno, entonces, no pensaba hacerlo pero… entonces te… le ofrezco una disculpa por haberte… haberle dicho que su manera de conducir era estúpida… aunque lo sea… digo…

Reí por su nerviosismo.

—Así déjalo Tsukino, ve a tu próxima clase, no quiero que llegues tarde.

—Gracias… con permiso.

Giro sobre sus talones aun con la vista hacia el suelo, lo cual me privo de ver sus ojos, pero aun así la confusión y la pena bailaban en el aire. Salio del salón casi corriendo lo cual la hizo tropezarse con una de las patas de la mesa junto a la puerta, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Corrí hasta su lado para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero cuando llegue ya estaba de pie, así que tome su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, esto es muy común en mi día a día —levanto la mirada para toparse con la mía y se sonrojo de nuevo, vaya que lo hacia constantemente— me voy a clases

—Tu mochila…

—Ah si, adiós.

Me quito la mochila de las manos y camino con precaución, la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí entre la multitud. Escuche el aviso de nuevo mensaje en mi celular, me acerque al escritorio para tomar mis cosas y leí el mensaje.

_Amor mío es una lastima que no estés aquí, todo es hermoso por eso te aviso que me quedare un par de semanas mas, llego a principios de septiembre te amo._

_Regina_

Demonios. Ahora no serian dos semanas sin mi esposa, seria un largo mes en el que Rei no dejaría de insultarla y además sin poder verla.

**Serena POV**

Estúpido profesor con cara de ángel. Ok, no me puso ningún castigo, el cual tampoco me merecía, pero ha hecho que me sonroje más de tres veces en menos de dos horas. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sentía el corazón palpitando a velocidad inusual, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

Me dirigí al baño a mojarme un poco la cara para ver si así bajaba un poco el sonrojo que ahora parecía permanente gracias a Darien… no, tenia que ser un poco mas educada… al profesor Chiba, si, eso. Era increíble, en mis años en el instituto jamás supe como se llamaba el señor Barner, es mas apenas recordaba como se llamaba Black, pero con Darien fue distinto. Dijo su nombre y este entro para quedarse en mi consiente y subconsciente.

El baño estaba vació, seguro la siguiente clase ya había empezado, así que si iba a llegar tarde por que no tomarme unos segundos mas. Deje mi mochila y fui hacia el lavabo, deje que el agua fría casi helada tocara mis manos y después la lleve a mi rostro, repetí lo mismo unas dos o tres veces mas. Cuando abrí los ojos una chica me extendía algunas toallas de papel, tenía una sonrisa de duendecillo en sus labios y me miraba a través del espejo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —me dedico una sonrisa aun más grande, su voz era dulce y parecía estar cantando en vez de hablar.

—Eh… ¿eres nueva? —no es que conociera por nombre y apellido a los 357 alumnos del instituto, pero un rostro como el de ella, tan perfecto y suave, sus ojos Azules y esa sonrisa traviesa seria fácil de recordar, sin contar con el cabello largo cuyas puntas apuntaban en diferentes direcciones.

—Si y no, acabo de llegar a Londres, pero nací aquí en Tokio, soy Rei Chiba — me extendió la mano manteniendo la misma sonrisa la cual le devolví mientras le daba la mano. Un momento… ¿Chiba?

— ¿Eres algo de da… del profesor Chiba?

—Oh si, es mi hermano mayor, ¿ya lo conociste?

—Si, acabo de tener clase con el, tienen los mismos ojos —el mismo color azules, aunque Darien tenia una mirada mas fuerte e impactante.

—Si, el mismo color, pero los míos son más lindos —su melódica risa invadió el baño

—Bueno Rei ha sido un gusto pero tengo que ir a clase…

—Oh si, yo también pero no encuentro el salón de Español

—Yo también voy a Español, si quieres podemos buscar juntas por que yo tampoco se donde esta

—Si —chillo— no se por que pero creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah si, me llamo Serena Tsukino, pero sere esta bien.

— ¿sere? Le haces honor a tu nombre, eres muy linda

—No, no creo —me sonroje y tome mis cosas y salimos del baño.

— ¿No crees que eres bonita?

— ¿Qué carrera estudias? —evadí su pregunta con otra, no me gustaba hablar de mi físico, no era algo discutible, ¿Cómo me iba a ver bonita caminando junto a alguien como Rei?

—Diseño de modas, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con ropa, zapatos, accesorios, vestir y desvestir, ahm desvestir en el buen sentido de la palabra —se río y yo junto con ella ante su aclaración, parecía demasiado fácil hablar con ella— ¿y tu?

—Literatura, quiero ser escritora

—Oh fantástico, ¿has escrito algo?

—No —mentí— pero tengo muchas ideas, y tal vez me anime ahora que de lleno estudiare lo que me gusta.

—Eso me gusta, tener una amiga escritora —me sonrió con sinceridad, era distinto, cuando conocí a Lita me resulto algo difícil entablar una amistad puesto que ella era tímida y yo también, con Amy, bueno ella no era una amiga, era mas una compañera, pero con Rei la palabras fluían, al igual que las sonrisas sinceras, me agradaba.

—Creo que es este —señale la puerta del salón y Rei la abrió, espere encontrarme con algún maestro con cara de disgusto por el retraso de mas de 15 minutos, y ya tenia bastante con maestros molestos por el día de hoy, en vez de eso encontramos el salón lleno de murmullos y sin profesor.

—Parece que no ha llegado, tuvimos suerte, allá hay dos asientos, ven.

Seguí a Rei pero mi mirada se detuvo en un chico rubio y musculoso sentado en una esquina del salón leyendo un libro aparentemente sobre la Guerra fría. No podía ser el, ¿o si? Deje mis cosas junto al asiento de Rei y camine hasta ese chico.

— ¿Jedite? —lo llame y alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, era el, me sonrió y dejo su libro para levantarse entonces lo abrace— ¡Jedite! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nos acabamos de mudar Serena, hace apenas unos días

— ¿Y no me avisaron? —le fruncí el ceño aparentando estar enojada, cosa que con el era imposible.

—No, bueno es que llegamos apenas ayer y Mina quería darte una sorpresa, íbamos a ir a tu casa al terminar la escuela.

— ¡O no importa, vaya que me han dado una sorpresa! —me lancé para abrazarlo de nuevo.

Jadite y Mina eran hermanos gemelos, los conocí en Italia desde el jardín de niños y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Mina era esa amiga con la que podías hablar de todo y siempre te escuchaba, además podía confesarle un asesinato y estar segura de que el secreto estaría bien guardado. Jadite era ese amigo protector, el cual me ahuyento varios pretendientes y hasta ahora no me canso de agradecerle. También era bueno escuchando mis problemas y demás, siempre con un buen consejo que dar. Sin embargo cuando mamá murió y me mude a Tokio los deje atrás, junto con el sol.

Rei se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención. Vi como le dirigía una mirada curiosa a Jadite pero también la alegría brillaba en sus ojos, el la miraba de la misma forma.

—Lo siento, Jadite ella es Rei Chiba, Rei el es Jadite Aino, mi mejor amigo —sonreí ante mi presentación pero ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención. Parecían elevarse en su propia nube.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —escuche decir a Rei con una voz llena de dulzura y a la vez de reproche.

—Lo siento señorita —respondió Jadite y entonces yo no entendía nada.

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunte confundida

—No —contesto Rei— pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Jadite le sonrió con una alegría sin igual, parecía estar viendo el sol por primera vez. Extendió su mano para tocar la de Rei mientras no despegaban la mirada uno del otro.

—No deberías decir que soy tu mejor amigo Serena. ¿Qué dirá Seiya? —pregunto Jadite rompiendo contacto visual con Rei, mas no el físico, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Hace meses que no veo a seiya —conteste

—Eso si es una sorpresa. ¿Qué paso? —aunque Jadite no lo conocía en persona, por medio de mensajes el y Mina sabían que Seiya era mi mejor amigo en Tokio.

—Me… me confeso… —me sonroje, pero a pesar de que miraba hacia el suelo Jadite pareció notarlo.

—Ah entiendo, ¿y tu no sientes lo mismo por el? —definitivamente Jadite me conocía muy bien— después de todo hablabas maravillas de el.

—Si, maravillas como amigo, como algo mas no, y el prefirió alejarse y creo que fue lo mejor, aunque lo extraño —mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a mi mejor amigo, sin embargo no las deja salir, sentí una mano delgada que subió mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, el encontrara a la mujer indicada y no eres tu, mientras que tu hallarás a tu príncipe azul pronto, así como yo encontré al mío —entonces Rei miro a Jadite.

—No creo que eso ocurra pronto —proteste.

—Nunca apuestes contra mí, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas.

Esto me parecía realmente extraño, como habían cruzado un par de palabras las cuales sigo sin entender y de pronto era su príncipe azul y Jadite no la contradecía, al contrario, con esa sonrisa parecía estar de acuerdo con ella en todo.

La profesora de español no se presento, así que tuvimos lo que restaba de la hora para ponernos al día entre Jadite y yo, y además conocer mejor a Rei. Se notaba por que quería estudiar diseño de modas, su pasatiempo favorito era salir de compras, también supe que vestía a su mamá y a veces a su hermano, el único que se rebelaba ante sus experimentos con la ropa era su papá.

Jadite estudiaría psicología, y claro eso se le notaba desde que teníamos 5 años. Por muy raro que parezca, el y Rei jamás se soltaron la mano y esas miradas que se echaban realmente me ponían nerviosa. Al parecer me había perdido de algo.

Seguimos con nuestras clases quedando para comer juntos lo cual sucedió sin encontrarme siquiera con Mina, revise mesa por mesa la cafetería y ni rastro de mi hermosa y rubia amiga. Jadite le mando varios mensajes de texto pero tampoco respondió.

Continuamos con nuestras clases, pero yo seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento de mis amigos y por que no… también pensaba en mi nuevo profesor de literatura, se había portado muy bien conmigo, cualquier otro me habría castigado, pero el no, al contrario se había portado amable y tan solo recordar sus ojos y esa sonrisa torcida me volví a sonrojar mientras suspiraba fuertemente lo que hizo que todo el salón me mirara, incluso la maestra.

**Edward POV**

Al terminar con mi ultima clase, tome mis cosas y fui hasta mi amado Volvo. Esta vez junto al Jeep estaba el mismo chico corpulento de esta mañana, sin embargo mientras me acercaba note que me parecía conocido.

— ¿Darien? —pregunto y entonces lo reconocí, era Haruka Tsukino, mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad de Harvard—. ¡Dari eres tu!

—Haruka, nos vemos después de algunos años y lo primero que haces es llamarme así —le conteste fríamente, odiaba esa maldita abreviación de mi nombre.

— Oh vamos, era solo para comprobar que eras tu —se río de una forma que seguro todo el campus lo había escuchado— mira donde te vine a encontrar, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy maestro de literatura

— ¿En serio? Yo soy el entrenador de fútbol, ¿se nota? —dijo mientras alzaba los brazos alardeando de sus musculosos, rodé los ojos—. ¿Envidia?

—Seguro…

—Darien…

La voz de mi hermana me interrumpió, venia acompañada de otras tres personas, una de ellas la chica de esta mañana de la cual solo conocía el apellido… Tsukino. Entonces todo encajo, esta mañana ella había bajado del Jeep al igual que Haruka, y ambos se apellidaban Tsukino, esa chica era la hermana menor de la cual Haruka siempre presumía.

Los otros dos, caminaban a su lado, la chica le tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros y el chico junto a mi hermana de la mano de ella. Un momento… ¿venia de la mano de mi hermana?

—Decidí que mejor si me voy contigo hermanito —hablo Rei quien se dio cuenta de que miraba su mano entrelazada con la de ese chico y rápidamente la soltó— he invitado a comer a mis dos nuevas amigas y a… Jadite.

Note como mi hermana se ruborizaba un poco al mencionar al rubio.

—Entonces tu nos guías a casa —Rei siguió hablando como si nada— mira el es Jadite Aino, y ellas don Mina Aino, hermana de Jadite y Serena Tsukino.

— ¡Enana! Por fin apareces, tengo hambre y tu no te dejas ver, pensé que algún alumno te había pisado —estallo en carcajadas mientras Serena «quien tenia un nombre hermoso como ella» lo miraba molesta.

— ¿Tienes que llamarme así enfrente de todos?

—No tiene caso llamarte de otra forma, todos saben que eres una enana, o puedo pensar algunos apodos nuevos para tus otros defectos, como distraída, o tus dos pies izquierdos.

— ¡Basta Haruka! —grito Serena roja del coraje.

—Ok, Darien te presento a mi hermana consentida Serena.

—Soy la única hermana, y además… —titubeo un poco, se acerco a su hermano y me miro para bajar la vista de nuevo al piso mordiéndose el labio— ya conozco a Dari… al profesor Chiba. Pero tú ¿de donde lo conoces?

—Estudiamos juntos la universidad —conteste yo.

—Perfecto —chillo mi hermana a mi lado— entonces ya que todos nos conocemos por que no nos vamos a comer.

—Mina y yo te seguimos en mi auto.

—Si, allá nos vemos —mi hermana le guiño un ojo al rubio, esto empezaba a desagradarme.

—Bien, ya que insistes pequeño duende, vamos a comer, espero que tengas bastante comida.

—Y lo dice en serio, come como oso en engorda —confesé recordando la capacidad para alimentarse de mi amigo.

—Me llamaste duende… —Rei golpeaba el suelo con un pie— ¡me gusta!

Y empezaron los saltitos característicos del entusiasmo de mi hermana, yo rodé lo ojos.

—Me agrada tu amiga enana.

—Te la cambio —dije sin pensar lo que mis palabras significaban.

—Trato hecho —Haruka abrazo por los hombros a mi hermana y literalmente me aventó a su hermana, la cual sostuve con un brazo por la cintura y la otra sobre su mano. En ese instante sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y ella retiro la mano inmediatamente, pero yo no quite la mano de su cintura.

—Lo siento —murmure

—Es… esta bien… —contesto ella sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Te tomas muy a pecho las cosas ¿no? —pregunto Haruka quien retiro mi mano de la pequeña cintura de su hermana.

—Nunca apuestes contra mi Serena —le dijo mi hermana a Serena mientras se reía y me guiñaba un ojo, no entendí lo que quiso decir pero Serena se sonrojo mas, para después subirse al Jeep ayudada por su hermano.

Rei y yo subimos al Volvo, para conducir a casa.

— ¿Qué fue eso eh? —pregunte

— ¿A que te refieres? — me sonrió con aire inocente.

—Ah… a eso de… —titubeé, no podía decirle que me refería a Serena, entonces no me la quitaría de encima con sus preguntas— venias de la mano de ese chico

—Ah, nada, solo es el amor de mi vida.

Despegue la mirada del camino para mirarla, ella se encogió de hombros, encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar, dando por terminada la conversación. Definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca. Muy loca.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Neo Reyna Serenity, Lilita, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon,**** LILITH**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. ¿Estas casado?

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo 3: ¿Estas casado?**

**Bella POV**

Me parecía estar filmando una secuela de _"Rápido y Furioso"_. Haruka corría por las calles de Tokio tras el auto de Chiba a una velocidad inhumana, tenia las uñas clavadas en el asiento y solo veía los árboles pasar por la ventana.

Trate de calmarme cuando por fin note que el Jeep se había detenido frente a una hermosa casa de tres pisos en medio del bosque. Esta vez mi hermano me ayudo a bajar, cuando lo hice vi el convertible de Mina estacionarse junto al Volvo, Haruka la miro por encima del hombro y alcanzo a Chiba quien estaba a punto de entrar a la casa.

Mina, Jadite y yo esperamos a que Reí nos condujera dentro de la casa. Al entrar nos encontramos con una clara y espaciosa sala, con sillones blancos al igual que las paredes y una chimenea, varios cuadros y retratos adornaban las paredes y grandes ventanales dejaban ver la espesura del bosque.

— ¿Qué quieren para comer? —pregunto Reí una vez que nos acomodamos en la sala.

—Lo que sea esta bien —conteste.

—Si, lo que sea —me apoyo Haruka mientras encendía el televisor con el control remoto— mientras sean porciones grandes.

—Haruka compórtate —lo regañe, pero me ignoro y comenzó a pasar por los cientos de canales.

— ¿Tu vas a cocinar? —Darien pregunto y arqueo una ceja, Reí asintió— entonces pediré una pizza, ¿alguien quiere salvarse de una intoxicación y unirse a la pizza?

— ¡Oye! Yo no cocino tan mal.

—Envenenaste a tu ultimo perro con al guisado que accidentalmente se trago —le recordó divertido y ella hizo un puchero.

—Ok, me uno a la pizza —y entonces Haruka comenzó a carcajearse ruidosamente.

—No murió por eso —replico Reí.

— ¿No?

—Bueno, ese no es el punto —grito Reí— además no saques a la luz mis defectos por que entonces yo…

—Si quieren —interrumpí— yo puedo cocinar.

—No, tú eres mi invitada, Darien pide la pizza —ordeno Reí

—A mi me pides un spaghetti sin mantequilla y sin salsa por favor.

— ¿Estas a dieta? —se burlo Haruka

— ¿Te importa? —respondió Mina.

—No —mi hermano se encogió de hombros y continúo cambiando a los canales.

Mientras Darien llamaba a la pizzería, Reí nos dio un tour por la planta baja de la casa, en la cual se encontraba la sala, la cocina, el comedor, bastante grandes por cierto

— ¿La de la foto eres tu? —pregunto Jadite emocionado, nos acercamos y vimos una foto de una mujer joven y hermosa, junto a un hombre de cabellos negros azabaches y bastante apuesto, el sostenía a un niño de aproximadamente 4 años y la mujer a una bebe recién nacida.

—Si —chillo Reí— se notaba desde pequeña que seria hermosa

—Definitivamente —apoyo Jadite.

—Y también insoportable —la voz de Darien detrás de mi me hizo dar un salto por el susto.

—Miren esta de aquí —dijo Reí y nos acercamos, en esa foto se veía a un niño de dos años solo vistiendo unos pañales y comiendo tierra.

— ¿Eres tu Darien? —pregunto Mina y la risa de Haruka no se hizo esperar.

Darien no contesto pero un ligero rubor en su rostro lo delato, todos reímos y Reí siguió avergonzándolo.

—Claro que es el, su afición por la tierra siguió hasta los 12 años, aun comía tierra.

—Y lo seguiría haciendo con tal de no ingerir tu comida —contraataco el.

—Yo diría que aun le gusta la tierra —dijo Reí— supongo que ahí encontraste al gusano de Regina

— ¡Reí! —grito Darien y ella le saco la lengua.

¿Regina? ¿Acaso Darien tenía novia?

— ¿Quién es Regina? —pregunto Haruka, lo mismo quería yo preguntar pero no me atreví.

—Es… mi esposa

Al menos no era su novia. Un momento… ¿su esposa? ¿Darien estaba casado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No debía pasar de los 23 años y ya estaba casado. Sin saber por que mi corazón pareció detenerse al momento en que entendí las palabras "mi esposa" salir de sus perfectos labios. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me mordí el labio para evitar que salieran. Le di la espalda a todos con el pretexto de seguir viendo las fotografías, pero atenta a la conversación. Aunque no sabía si quería comprobar lo que había escuchado, tal vez no podría contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas.

— ¡¿Estas casado?! —le pregunto Haruka sorprendido.

—Si, me case hace unos meses

— ¿Y no me invitaste? —la voz de mi hermano sonaba indignada

—No, no sabia donde encontrarte, además nos casamos en Miami, pero fue solo por lo civil…

—Claro, a la bruja le prohibieron la entrada a la iglesia —se burlo Reí.

—La boda por la iglesia será el próximo año y obvio tu serás el padrino —Darien ignoro el comentario de Rei, que por lo visto no quería nada a su cuñada.

Siguieron conversando y yo logre tranquilizarme un poco, la pizza llego y nos dispusimos a comer, sin embargo el sentimiento de tristeza no se iba y por mas rebanadas de pizza el hueco que sentía en el estomago no desaparecía. De reojo lo miraba conversar con Haruka y Jadite animadamente sobre su esposa y lo bella que era, por lo que escuche tenia un cuerpo muy lindo y era pelirroja. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Pero eso no debía importarme. No me había podido hacer ilusiones con Darien en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo. En primera: Jamás me había interesado un chico, y mucho menos tan pronto. Segunda: Era mi profesor de literatura, eso lo convertía en algo que no estaba bien visto. Tercera (y mas importante): Esta casado, su mujer es linda y yo… nada podría hacer contra eso.

— ¿Serena? —la voz de Mina me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si…

—Estas en la luna —me dijo Reí— ¿te sientes bien?

—Si, solo que parece que la pizza no me ha caído bien —espere que me creyeran, siempre había sido mala mintiendo— bueno Mina, ¿Dónde te metiste a la hora del almuerzo? Jadite te trato de localizar y no pudo.

—Ah, me entretuve por ahí—al parecer mi cambio de tema había dado resultado.

—Por ahí ¿Dónde? —pregunto Reí curiosa.

Las mejillas de Mina se tornaron un poco rojas y comprendí todo.

—Estuviste con Haruka —luche por no gritar

— ¡¿Con Haruka?! —Reí no se contuvo las ganas de hacerlo, los tres chicos nos miraron atentos— UPS, vamos a mi habitación.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y seguimos a Reí al segundo piso, en el cual se encontraba su habitación, la de sus padres, el despacho de su padre y un cuarto de televisión.

— ¿Qué hay en el tercer piso? —tengo que admitirlo la curiosidad de Haruka es herencia del apellido Tsukino.

—Dos habitaciones de huéspedes y la de Darien.

— ¿Vive aquí con su esposa? —pregunto Mina y juro que esa palabra volvió a taladrar mi corazón.

—Se supone —Mina y yo miramos a Reí sin entender— Darien vive aquí, la bruja no se ha parado ni una vez desde que se casaron, se la pasa de viaje, hagan de cuenta su luna de miel sin mi hermano. Es una odiosa, apuesto mis zapatos Andrea a que mi hermano tiene unos cuernos del tamaño del país.

—Supongo que quiere su propia casa —dijo Mina.

—Si, pero se la pidió a mi hermano en Nueva York, Regina ha vivido toda su vida aquí en Tokio, pero encontró marido rico y quiere irse. Darien no quiere irse de Tokio, y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se de cuenta que Regina no lo quiere, solo quiere su chequera y tarjetas de crédito. Pero no me escucha.

La mirada alegre de Reí se entristeció, si todo resultaba cierto, en verdad era una bruja. ¿Como era posible que teniendo a un marido como Darien se fuera de viaje sola?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Darien? —pregunte

—Veintitrés —contesto Reí, justo lo que pensé— pero siempre ha sido un cerebrito en sus estudios, por eso ahora es maestro, ¿Por qué tanto interés Serena?

—Cu… curiosidad —tartamudeé— pero estamos aquí para que Mina nos diga que hacia con mi hermano

—Ah, es cierto, detalles Mina —por la confianza de Reí parecía conocerla de años como yo.

—Estuve con Haruka, pero solo platicamos.

— ¡Detalles Mina! —exigió Reí.

—Ok, iba ya camino a la cafetería, pero para eso tenia que pasar junto al gimnasio y un balón me golpeo, sin querer o eso es lo que dice el. Se disculpo y platicamos sobre como estaba el y tu, por que Jadite y yo habíamos decidido venir aquí y fue todo.

— ¿Y por que lo trataste así allá abajo? —pregunte.

— ¿Hubo algo entre tu y Haruka? —pregunto Reí.

—Si, hace años —el rostro de Mina se entristeció y yo sabia por que— éramos novios, pero el se fue a estudiar a Harvard y decidimos terminar, el amor de lejos nunca resulta bien.

—Pero ahora van a vivir en el mismo lugar y…

—No creo —interrumpió a Reí— no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, además ya no siento lo mismo por Haruka. En fin hablemos de otras cosas.

Aunque Mina lo negara era evidente que seguía sintiendo algo por mi hermano, pero ya no quise presionarla con eso y continuamos hablando de lo que habían hecho ella y Jadite en Italia, también Reí nos mostró su gran armario y nos invito el fin de semana para ir de compras, no se para que, si parecía tener ropa para vestirse por el resto de su vida.

**Darien POV**

—Así que Mina era esa mujer por la que llorabas todas las noches en la universidad.

—No lloraba Darien—me replico— nunca llore por ella.

—Nunca en publico, pero cuando estabas en el dormitorio…

— ¿Te quieres callar? —me interrumpió, comencé a reírme seguido de Jadite— yo soy hombre, muy hombre y no lloro por una mujer, además como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de su hermano.

—Oh es verdad… tu Jadite… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana? —la sonrisa se le borro y la cara de espanto que puso ante mi pregunta fue impagable.

—Reí es mi amiga solamente, por el momento —parecía sincero después de todo y buen chico.

—Solo quiero advertirte una cosa —puse mi mejor cara de enojado, quería espantarlo un poco mas— mi hermana esta loca.

La risa de Haruka inundo la sala y Jadite se relajo un poco.

—Eso parece, pero no importa, desde que la vi supe que es alguien especial.

—Que cursi —se burlo Haruka— y tu Dari no seas tan paranoico, acéptalo algún día tu hermanita y Jadite o cualquier otro tendrán un poco de intimidad y…

— ¡Cállate Haruka! Y no me llames por ese estúpido apodo —le grite y después me calme un poco— creo que tengo que aceptar tu consejo, supongo que tu ya estas hecho a la idea de que algún día tu hermana también…

— ¡Hey! Con mi hermana no te metas…

—Cálmense los dos —nos dijo Jadite con una calma que nos contagio.

—Esta bien, pero dime algo Dari, ¿Qué cosa graciosa hizo mi hermana hoy en clase? ¿Se cayo? ¿Se golpeo? ¿Alguno de sus dos pies izquierdos le hicieron una mala jugada?

—Después de caerse del Jeep… si, en el salón también lo hizo —recordé el momento y sonreí, sopor las caídas, si no por el hermoso rostro sonrojado de Serena— es algo descortinada, y despistada… me insulto.

Haruka comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente y Jadite un poco mas reservado.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —pregunto Jadite

—Al parecer mi forma de conducir no le gusto y no encontró otra manera de hacérmelo saber que insultándome, claro no tenia idea de que seria su profesor —la risa de Haruka se detuvo y me miro seriamente.

—A Serena no le gusta la velocidad, nuestra madre tuvo un accidente a causa de otro auto que venia con exceso de velocidad, el conductor de ese auto salio ileso, mamá falleció, a mi trata de controlarme pero no me gusta manejar despacio —entonces comenzó a sonreír— deberías ver la chatarra que tiene por auto, es de los años treintas o menos.

—Deja de hablar de mi señor auto —escuche la suave voz de Serena proveniente de las escaleras, me gire y ahí estaba junto con Mina y mi hermana.

—Entonces hablemos de tus agresiones hacia tus nuevos maestros —se burlo Haruka.

El rostro de Serena se sonrojo y me miro.

—Culpable —acepte— vamos Serena, es una anécdota graciosa.

Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Esta bien, pero seria mejor si lo olvidáramos.

—Como tú quieras Serena

—No se de que hablan —dijo Reí

—Luego te cuento, o que te diga Darien, quiero decir ¿el profesor Chiba?

—Darien esta bien Serena, afuera de la universidad no somos nada.

—Bien… Darien —mi nombre sonó tan bien en sus labios que quise que lo repitiera una y otra vez— Haruka nos podemos ir, tengo algo de tarea.

—Si vamonos, gracias por la comida Reí, estuvo deliciosa —se burlo Haruka.

—Esta bien, la cocina no es lo mío, pero cuando quieras podemos ir de compras, eso si me sale bien —contesto mi hermana.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi madre por la puerta principal con algunas bolsas, acudí a ayudarla, tome las bolsas y las lleve a la cocina. Cuando regrese Reí se había encargado de presentarlos a todos.

—Me da mucho gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hija, Haruka un gusto volver a verte.

—El placer es mío Irene, bueno con permiso, Serena y yo nos retiramos

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Acaso les arruine alguna fiesta clandestina? —pregunto mi madre.

—No señora…

—Llámame Irene cariño —le dijo a Serena.

—Esta bien Irene, lo que sucede es que tengo trabajos de la escuela.

—Comprendo, igual me gustaría que nos visitaran mas seguido, todos son bienvenidos.

—Gracias señora Chiba —dijo Jadite.

—Irene, llámenme Irene.

—Bien Irene, gracias pero mi hermana y yo también nos retiramos.

—Que les vaya bien chicos

—Con permiso —dijo Mina

—Yo los acompaño —Reí salio junto con Jadite de la casa

—Hasta mañana Dari —grito Haruka desde la puerta, no me dio tiempo a responderle ya que se apresuro a salir.

Además tenia la mirada fija en Serena quien iba atrás de el.

—Muy buenos chicos, ese Jadite parece muy agradable —dijo mi madre.

—Espero que Marcus piense lo mismo, creo que pretende a Reí —le dije.

—Sabia que este día llegaría, el padre y el hermano celoso a punto de encerrar a Reí en su cuarto —se burlo Irene.

Clave mi mirada en la enorme ventana donde se veía a Serena intentando subir al Jeep y el solo se reía de su hermana. Suspire. Y Irene pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué ves? —Irene se asomo por la ventana y sonrió— ese Haruka no ha cambiado nada. Pero ese suspiro no fue por eso. ¿Extrañas a Regina?

Regina. Era cierto. Pero no, ese suspiro no fue por ella, inconscientemente ese suspiro había volado hasta el Jeep, ahí donde se encontraba Serena. Era estúpido sentirme de esta manera pero me gustaba mirarla. Me gustaba el color de su piel pálida, sus cabellos rubios moviéndose con el viento, y esos labios carmín. Dios. Cada que se mordía al labio inferior parecía estarme incitando a besarla. O al menos yo deseaba hacerlo.

Tome una larga ducha caliente y me acosté deseando con toda el alma que amaneciera para verla de nuevo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: ****princess-serena-tsukino-any-17****, ****alejaym****, ****Cherrie SA****, sailor lady, ****Seiya-Moon****, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, SAILOR NEMESIS, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. De compras

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

Capitulo 4: De compras

Serena POV

Por fin era viernes. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquel vergonzoso lunes. Desde ese día nos sentábamos Reí, Mina, Lita, Jadite y yo a comer diariamente. Claro Jadite se sentía un poco incomodo, necesitaba un poco de testosterona, pero no podía correr a la sala de maestros para comer con Haruka y Darien. Aun así prefería sentarse con nosotras que con cualquier otro estudiante. La razón: Reí.

Desde que se habían conocido se lanzaban miradas cargadas de alegría cada que se encontraban. Además que caminaban siempre de la mano antes y después de clase de español, la cual compartíamos los tres. Lita estaba encantada con Mina y Reí, esta última había prometido llevarnos de compras a Ángel Moon al terminar la escuela, cosa que a diferencia mí, a Lita le entusiasmaba, por otro lado Mina había convertido en su hada madrina. El mismo día que la conoció le hizo una transformación con el maquilla y le soltó el pelo, algo que Andrew agradeció con la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se posaron son su novia.

Lita bonita sin duda, pero con maquillaje se miraba aun más y no paso desapercibido para su novio. Así que hoy iríamos a que las locas de Reí y Mina cambiaran por completo el guardarropa de Lita y también el maquillaje. La idea a mi no me agradaba bastante. Sabia lo que era ir de compras con Mina, y si la agregábamos el pequeño detalle de que Reí compraba todo lo que tuviera oportunidad de comprar, seguro estaríamos hasta tarde de tienda en tienda.

Tome las llaves de mi pickup, ya que Haruka se había ido más temprano de lo habitual, y lo agradecía. Subirme sola a su enorme auto me dejaba uno que otro raspón, y he de decir que la caballerosidad no es una virtud de mi gran hermano.

Menaje despacio hasta la universidad, caía una suave brisa sobre Tokio, pero por muy suave, si le uníamos mi torpeza y mi mala suerte podía ocasionar un daño que seguro terminaría incendiando Tokio para después convertirse en una cuidad fantasma. Después de treinta cinco minutos llegue sana y salva al estacionamiento de la escuela. No era una chica popular, pero si sabía que todos se darían cuenta que Serena Tsukino

Venia a bordo del enorme pickup.

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que la clase con Darien comenzara. Me ponía nerviosa nada más de pensar en la clase. El era… ¿Cómo describirlo? Deslumbrante dando clase, se paseaba con su paso firme pero elegante por todo el salón, mientras hablaba con su voz aterciopelada, el cual obviamente no me cautivaba a mí, sino a todo el alumnado femenino del salón. Para el no debía ser nuevo, seguramente desde la universidad y por que no, desde la prepa, escuchaba suspiros cuando el pasaba. Incluso inconscientemente yo lo hacia cuando me encontraba perdida en su atrapante voz, o cuando estaba en casa haciendo algún trabajo o simplemente leyendo, esas pequeñas cosas me recordaban a mi profesor.

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos y recordar que Darien era eso… mi profesor y además era un hombre casado. Algo que lo hacia doblemente imposible para mi, o triplemente si agregábamos el hecho de que un hombre así, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y baje con mi mochila, entonces un auto plateado se estaciono junto al mío.

Del Volvo bajo Reí con su inigualable sonrisa, del lado del conductor bajo Darien, trate de evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme como era mi costumbre.

—Buenos días Serena —saludo Reí— ¿lista para el día de compras y noche de chicas?

— ¿Noche de chicas? —pregunte confundida— no sabia que…

—No, pero cambie de planes, Mina ya acepto y se que Lita también, será en mi casa.

—Pero Reí, no traje ropa y además…

—Por eso vamos a ir de compras, no te apures, la gran Reí piensa en todo, te veo en español, adiós.

Se fue danzando hacia donde se había estacionado el convertible de Mina, obviamente a saludar a Jadite.

—Buenos señorita Tsukino —escuche esa voz aterciopelada, pensé que Darien se había ido hacia el edificio pero no fue así, ahí estaba recargado en su auto— ¿es tuyo?

—S… si —conteste por la forma en que miraba mi pickup— lo siento profesor Chiba, pero no todos tenemos la posibilidad de tener un Volvo.

—No estoy diciendo eso, solo que es un poco… —se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta para describir mi camioneta— vieja. ¿Haz visto alguna vez los Picapiedra?

Rodé los ojos, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa torcida capaz de robarme la respiración.

—No cabe duda que es amigo del profesor Tsukino —dije con sarcasmo.

Fuera de la universidad no había problemas con dirigirme a Darien por su nombre y tutearlo, pero en cuanto nos encontrábamos dentro del campus, éramos la "señorita Tsukino" y el "profesor Chiba", era una especie de juego que ambos disfrutábamos.

La sonrisa aun no se había borrado de su maravilloso rostro y me miraba fijamente.

Tuve que poner de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no perderme en sus ojos azules.

—Será mejor que vaya a clases, mi maestro de literatura es algo puntual y no quisiera ganarme un castigo por llegar tarde.

—Suena como si fuera un ogro —se burlo.

—Si, algo así, pero que no sepa que se lo dije, ya tuvo bastantes insultos de mi parte esta semana —me reí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Seguro se los merecía, entonces ve a tus clases Tsukino y pórtate bien —me regalo una vez mas esa sonrisa que cada día me gustaba mas, y empecé a caminar hacia el campus y me dirigí rápidamente a mi salón.

Al entrar me encontré con Zafiro sentado junto a Lita en mi lugar. Suspire pesadamente y fui a tomar mi lugar.

—Hola Serena —me saludo Zafiro con demasiado entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué hay Zafiro? ¿Te dijo Reí sobre la 'noche de chicas'? —le pregunte a Lita tratando de que Zafiro se sintiera desplazado y se fuera. No me gustaba ser grosera con el, pero a veces no había otra forma de quitármelo de encima.

—Si, acabo de hablar con ella —contesto Lita— me parece genial, Andrew me invito mañana al cine así que según Reí esta noche pondremos manos a la obra para que mañana deslumbre a Andrew.

—Seguro que ya lo haces lita, pero con todo lo que Mina y Reí te harán lo dejaras sin respiración —conteste contagiada un poco por el entusiasmo de mi amiga.

—No tienes una idea de las ganas que tengo de... —se detuvo y miro a Zafiro, el cual seguía en mi asiento— Zafiro, nos podrías dar un poco de espacio vital, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

—Ah, claro… uhm Serena… yo —tartamudeo un poco y no era buena señal— bueno Lita ira mañana al cine con Andrew y pensaba si… ¿quisieras ir conmigo? podría ser una cita doble.

—No —conteste sin pensarlo un segundo, el rostro de Zafiro se volvió triste y lamente ser tan cruel— Zafiro, Lita y Andrew querrán estar solos ¿no es así Lita? —Lita me miro pero no dijo nada— ¿ves? No quiero arruinar sus planes.

—Entonces, podemos ir otro día, el domingo…

—Tengo mucha tarea…

—Puedo ayudarte con ella y después nos vamos al cine —acaso Zafiro no entendía que no quería salir con el.

—Es bastante, demasiada y no creo que…

—Bien, podemos ir otro día, resérvame el próximo sábado ¿si?

Antes de que pudiera contestar una voz ya demasiado familiar me salvo.

—Señor Black parece que usted no entiende las negativas —dijo mi profesor favorito con un tono algo ¿celoso? ¿O fue mi imaginación? —espero que entienda las ordenes y se vaya a sentar y le deje su lugar a la señorita Tsukino.

Sonreí sin voltear, Zafiro se levanto de mi asiento y creí escuchar un "luego hablamos" de su parte. Genial. Ahora tendría que llegar junto con el profesor para evitar hablar con Zafiro. Eso más bien me sonó a pretexto para caminar con Darien desde el estacionamiento hasta el salón.

En fin. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y el final del día de clases llego. Lita y yo nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento esperando a Reí y Mina.

— ¡Serena! —grito Reí junto a mi y yo salte del susto. Reí, Mina y Lita empezaron a reírse. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta nosotras sin que yo lo hubiera notado? —lo siento Serena, es que eres muy distraída.

—Dime algo que no sepa —me burle.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunto Lita

—No, esperaremos a Darien, nos iremos en el Volvo

— ¿Darien ira con nosotras? —pregunte con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto

—No Serena —Mina me sonrió maliciosamente— solo que la cajuela del Volvo es mas amplia que la de mi auto.

—Ni lo pienses pequeño demonio —escuche gritar a Darien, parecía que me había perdido de algo pues no escuche que Reí le dijera nada.

—Hermanito, no me has dejado decir nada —Reí contesto poniendo una cara de inocente.

—No necesitas decir nada, te conozco desde que naciste y puedo decir que se lo que piensas, no te llevaras mi auto —el tono de Darien era decidido.

—Darien tienes dos opciones —para ser tan pequeña, parecía realmente aterradora— o me lo llevo por las buenas, o por las malas, y la segunda opción incluye regresártelo con uno o dos rayones, sin contar con que lo podemos estrellar contra algún árbol. Decide y rápido.

Suspiro derrotado. — ¿En que me iré yo a casa? —pregunto dándole las llaves de su Volvo a Reí.

—Te vas a llevar el auto de Serena, ella pasara la noche en la casa, así que mañana lo necesitara —la sonrisa de Reí brillaba, realmente lo tenia todo bien planeado.

—Bien —Serena extendió su mano hacia mí—. Señorita Tsukino las llaves…

Las saque de mi bolsa y se las extendí. Abrió la puerta del conductor y empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Por donde se supone que sacare los pies para empujarlo? —me miro con una sonrisa divertida, mis tres amigas se empezaron a reír de algo que yo no encontré gracioso.

Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo

—Cuidado profesor, viejo y todo lo que usted quiera, pero puede hacer puré a su Volvo el día que menos se lo espere.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —arqueo una ceja.

—Advertencia —conteste manteniéndole la mirada a esos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Bueno luego hacen pedazos sus autos, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Mi paciencia se acaba —nos grito Mina subiendo al lado del copiloto, Reí ya había encendido el motor y yo me subí a la parte trasera con Lita.

El viaje hasta Ángel Moon fue bastante rápido gracias a que Reí maneja como desquiciada, el velocímetro marco los 145 k/h. Salimos de la primer tienda con 3 bolsas cada una. Por mas que me opuse a que Reí gastara en mi no pude resistirme a la carita que me puso, con los ojitos ligeramente llorosos y el labio inferior temblando.

—Pruébate este, este, este y este —me dijo Reí mientras me daba cuatro pantalones.

— ¿Cómo me queda? —dijo Mina al salir de un probador con un pantalón negro ajustado y con corte a la cadera.

—Oh por Dios, acabas de bajarle diez puntos a mi autoestima —bromee, en parte era broma y en parte era verdad.

—Te queda grandioso —dijo Lita.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un trasero así? —dijo Reí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Creo que me lo llevo —dijo Mina y entro de nuevo al vestidor.

—Estoy esperando que te pruebes eso Serena —Reí golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies.

Bufe y me metí al vestidor con los cuatro pantalones, me puse el primero, era azul deslavado con corte a la cadera y muy ajustado. Me mire al espejo, no estaba mal, me puse de perfil y note que mi trasero estaba realmente levantado, casi como el de Mina. Mi boca formo una perfecta O y salí del vestidor.

—Estos pantalones… ¿tienen esponja o algo así? —me puse de perfil para que me dieran su punto de vista.

—Yo no pensaba comprar aquí —dijo Reí cuando me vio— pero voy por un par, yo quiero un trasero así.

—Te acompaño —grito Lita mientras salía corriendo tras Reí.

Mina y yo empezamos a reír y entre para probarme los demás pantalones. Salimos con un total de cuatro diferentes pantalones cada una. De ahí fuimos por zapatos, accesorios, Mina estuvo cerca de hora y media eligiendo bolsos. De ahí nos fuimos a comer algo, ya que necesitaba fuerzas para seguirles el ritmo a Reí y Mina.

—Estoy cansada —me queje una vez que terminamos de comer— ¿nos podemos ir ya?

—Nos falta una tienda mas —dijo Mina.

—En esta pondremos todo nuestro empeño.

—Realmente están locas —me dirigí a Lita— diles algo Lita, salva a tu amiga de este par.

—Pero si fue Lita quien pidió ir a esa tienda —dijo Mina quien se levanto de la silla— y será mejor que nos apuremos, aun nos queda una larga noche de confesiones de chicas.

Nos levantamos y seguimos a Mina por todo el centro comercial, afortunadamente ya habíamos dejado las bolsas en el auto. Yo venia rezagada con Lita conversando, cuando mire a Reí y Mina ambas estaban entrando a Victoria Secret.

—Lita… ¿tú pediste ir a esa tienda? —le pregunte muy sorprendida.

—Bueno Serena es que —bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco— creo que la relación con Andrew dará el siguiente paso.

—Y para eso no hay como una lencería elegante y sexy —nos dijo Reí desde la puerta.

Bien. Al menos aquí no tendría que pasar horas en el probador. ¡Error!

— ¡No Reí! ¡Eh dicho que no! —dije por décima vez.

—Por favor Serena, míralo es precioso —en sus manos había un conjunto azul de encaje.

—No necesito algo así —negué con la cabeza— ni si quiera tengo novio.

—Serena no necesitas tener novio para lucir bonita —dijo Mina— ponte sexy para ti misma, vamos no seas aguafiestas y llévatelo.

—Ándale Serena —esta vez Lita con algunos conjuntos en sus manos me arrastro a la caja— no quiero comprar yo sola.

—Pero si Reí lleva como cinco conjuntos y Mina otros diez —mire a mis tres amigas, Lita me miraba con suplica, Reí había puesto esa carita de gato de Shrek de nuevo y Mina me fulminaba con la mirada presionándome—. Esta bien, pero solo este.

Darien POV

Estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión sin mirarla. Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba en la sala de mi casa sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Mi padre había invitado a mi mamá a cenar así que me encontraba solo. Escuche mi auto estacionarse frente a la casa el claxon sonó desesperadamente, lo ignore. Sonó de nuevo, el sonido era más desesperado y decidí salir antes que ese pequeño monstruo acabara con mis tímpanos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte.

— ¡Hermanito! Saliste a recibirnos —rodé los ojos— ya que estas aquí ayúdanos con las bolsas.

Se abrió la cajuela y ahí había más de cincuenta bolsas. Hice una nota mental: Nunca ir con mi hermana y tres adictas más a las compras a ningún centro comercial. Ayude con la mayoría de las bolsas y las deje en el segundo piso.

—Eres un encanto Darien —me beso en la mejilla.

—Lo se —le di una sonrisa torcida y baje las escaleras. En la sala Mina ya se había apoderado de la televisión.

— ¿Te importa si vemos unas películas? —pregunto más por cortesía que por si le importaba lo que yo pensaba.

—En absoluto —conteste y fui hacia la cocina, ahí estaban Serena y Lita preparando palomitas y refrescos.

—Perdón profesor Chiba —se disculpo Lita sacando la cabeza del refrigerador y mordía una salchicha— es que Reí…

— No te disculpes…

—Lita —contesto

—Lita, ustedes están en su casa y no me digas profesor Chiba, llámame Darien.

—Bien… Darien —me sonrió tímidamente y entonces el grito escandaloso de Reí sonó en toda la casa.

— ¡Lita Kino trae tu trasero a mi recamara inmediatamente!

—Es algo intimidante —dijo Serena.

—Y no la has visto tensa o desesperada, para ser tan pequeña es bastante necia, atemorizante y loca.

— ¡Te escuche Darien Chiba! —el grito de Reí aun provenía del segundo piso.

—Y con buen sentido del oído —Serena se rió y me encanto su sonrisa. Me dio la espalda para sacar las palomitas del microondas.

— ¿Tienes algún tazón?

Me limite a sacar un tazón de una de las puertas de la alacena, Serena vació el contenido del paquete.

—Te ayudo con los refrescos —me ofrecí llevando los cuatro vasos a la sala.

—Bien hermanito, es hora de irse a dormir —Reí venia bajando las escaleras con Lita detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué? —acaso esta enana me estaba ordenando que me fuera a dormir.

—Esta es una noche de chicas, si quieres estar en mi cuarto hay maquillaje y vestidos, el azul te sienta bien y…

—Reí que… demonios piensas…

Las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

—Me iré a mi cuarto, si ocupan algo me avisan, mis papás llegaran tarde.

—Si es que llegan, escuche a papá hacer una reservación el hotel…

— ¡Reí! Sin detalles —mi hermana era indiscreta hasta con mis padres— buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi sofá negro. Pensando. En muchas cosas y ala vez en nada. Pensé en Regina, en el día que la conocí y como me gusto al instante. No fue amor a primera vista. Había sido atracción, solo eso. Pero la conocí y con el tiempo llegue a quererla hasta que nos casamos. Y hoy, a unos meses de la boda ella se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo sola y yo aquí en mi casa con una pijamada de de mi hermana celebrándose en la sala.

Desee estar con Regina, en donde quiera que ella estuviera, besarla, hacerla mía una y otra vez. Intente borrar esos pensamientos, me levante y encendí mi aparato de música.

Esta vez mis pensamientos fueron inconscientemente hacia Serena. Apenas la había conocido esta semana y ya estaba pensando en ella.

Me gustaba, de eso no había duda. Ella también me había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vi. Aunque claro no de la mismo forma. No físicamente. Claro Serena era hermosa, tal vez no tenía el cuerpo de Regina, Serena era más natural, sus curvas eran menos voluptuosas pero no por eso era menos atractiva. Pero no era eso lo que me gustaba de ella. Había algo en esos ojos azules que me llamaba demasiado la atención. Y me hacia sentir cosas que no había sentido. Como esta mañana cuando ese chico black la invito a salir. Pero no podían ser celos.

Sacudí la cabeza no queriendo seguir pensando en eso tampoco. No podía seguir así.

Serena era mi alumna, hermana de mi mejor amigo y además yo amo a Regina. Me levante y me quite la camisa para tomar una ducha.

Entre al baño y termine de desnudarme, entre a la regadera y deje que el agua caliente golpeara mi cuerpo y se llevara los pensamientos. No quería pensar en nada, ni en mis padres en quienes quería reflejarme y tener un matrimonio igual, aunque sonara cursi, ni en Regina, y mucho menos en Serena.

Estuve una hora en la ducha, salí y tome una toalla que envolví en mi cintura. Salí a mi cuarto y busque ropa interior un pantalón para dormir. Puse la ropa sobre mi cama para secarme. Pero justo en el momento en que saque la toalla de mi cintura la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

Continuara….

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: ****princess-serena-tsukino-any-17****, ****alejaym****, ****Cherrie SA****, sailor lady, ****Seiya-Moon****, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, SAILOR NEMESIS, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****Milenio de Plata****, Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	6. La push

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo 5: La Push**

**Serena Pov**

Después de un día agotador con tres locas de compras mi cuerpo empezaba a cobrar factura. No estaba prestando atención a la película que se supone estábamos mirando. Un enorme bostezo salio de mi boca anunciando a mis tres amigas que ya no podía más.

—Creo que la Bella Durmiente quiere hacer acto de presencia —se burlo Reí.

—Bien, yo también estoy algo cansada —dijo Lita poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

— ¿Cómo dormiremos? —pregunto Mina a Reí.

—Acostadas —respondió Reí encogiendo los hombros, las tres pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Eso lo sabemos —dijo Mina poniéndose de pie— pero ¿en que cuarto?

—En el tercer piso hay dos cuartos de huéspedes, pueden dormir dos en uno y la otra sola o en mi cuarto. Pero entonces ¿donde queda la noche de chicas? —hizo un puchero y le di la espalda para subir las escaleras, si seguía su juego terminaría en sesiones de faciales, manicura y otros tormentos.

— ¿Quién me sigue? —pregunte al ver que las tres seguían de pie en la sala.

—Yo las acompaño para que se acomoden —Reí pasó junto a mí tomando la delantera y guiándonos al tercer piso.

En total había cuatro puertas, dos habitaciones, supongo que las otras eran el cuarto de Darien y el baño. Entramos a una habitación enorme color azul cielo, con una cama blanca en el centro, estaba decorada con algunos cuadros al igual que la sala, era bastante acogedora, como toda la casa.

—Yo me quedo aquí —dijo Mina maravillada.

— ¡No! —Grito Reí— es que tu Mina te quedaras conmigo en mi cuarto, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte, además aun es temprano, deja que estas dos aburridas duerman aquí.

—Esta bien, no tengo sueño aun y tenemos que hablar de mi hermano.

—Oh eso… si claro de lo que quieras —contesto Reí sonrojándose ligeramente— bien chicas están en su casa, si quieren comer bajen a la cocina y tomen lo que quieran, si se quieren bañar háganlo, en ese pequeño closet hay toallas y…

Reí salio del cuarto y en menos de treinta segundos apareció en la puerta con dos bolsas.

—Tu Lita te pones esto —saco de la bolsa una pijama rosa, el pantalón era ajustado y la blusa de tirantes también ajustada —y tu Serena este— de otra bolsa saco una pijama azul, el short era azul muy corto y bastante ajustado y la blusa también de tirantes con un pequeño oso durmiendo sobre el busto izquierdo.

—Reí antes me gustaría darme un baño —tome la pijama que me ofrecía y me apresure a tomar mi ropa interior antes de que también la escogiera por mi.

—Claro el baño es… —juro que una sonrisa maligna cruzo por su rostro, luego se volvió serio— es la puerta que esta enfrente, las dejo para que descansen.

—Buenas noches chicas —se despidió Mina.

—Buenas noches —respondimos Lita y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No quieres ducharte? —pregunte a Lita que se acomodaba en la cama.

—Si, lo haré después de ti —me sonrió y tome una toalla y mi ropa y salí de la habitación cruce el pasillo y abrí la puerta que Reí me había dicho, pero gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que no era el baño, era la habitación de Darien y el estaba junto a su cama completamente desnudo.

Me ruborice violentamente pero también me quede en shock, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, salvo una vez que Amy insistió en ver una película de "esas" y en cuanto el hombre se quito la ropa yo salí corriendo. Aunque lo poco que vi aquella vez no le hacia justicia a lo que ahora tenia frente a mis ojos. Y esta vez no salí corriendo. Aunque Darien ya había tomado la toalla y la había envuelto debajo de su cintura un podía ver su marcado pecho el cual estaba cubierto de gotas de agua que escurrían desde su cuello hasta donde la toalla lo cubría, las largas piernas aun cubiertas por la negra toalla se dejaban ver fuertes y musculosas aunque no en exceso, pero si dignas de que cualquier jugador de fútbol se las envidiara. El cabello completamente despeinado y mojado

No sabia que decir, ni que hacer, solo estaba segura de que acababa de ver el ser más perfecto del mundo completamente desnudo y no podía moverme, quería salir corriendo y esconderme debajo de la cama y no salir nunca pero sentía que la sangre había abandonado completamente mi cuerpo para concentrarse en mis mejillas, las cuales sentía calientes. Mordí mi labio inferior, era para todo lo que mi cuerpo daba. Entonces un grito me saco de mi burbuja _erótica_.

— ¡Mañana estará soleado! —grito Reí llegando hasta mi lado dando saltitos, quite la mirada del perfecto cuerpo de Darien y me di cuenta que respiraba agitadamente— podemos ir a la Push, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Darien deja de exhibirte, vístete por Dios y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia la Push y tú Serena mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y me empujo hasta la puerta del baño. Entonces reaccione.

— ¡Me dijiste que el baño estaba en frente de la habitación! Reí ¿sabes como acabo de ver a tu hermano? —grite completamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Serena, tranquila, solo era mi hermano semidesnudo, malo seria que lo hubieras visto sin la toalla —sentí mi cara arder mucho más y esa sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Reí— ahora báñate y asegúrate de ponerle seguro a la puerta, no sea que Darien se quiera cobrar el show y venga a espiarte, mañana iremos a la Push, descansa.

Entre al baño y me asegure de poner el seguro, me desvestí rápidamente mientras la tina se llenaba, entre y deje que el agua caliente me relajara un poco. Trate de olvidarme de lo que acababa de pasar pero sabía que no podría. ¿Cómo vería ahora a los ojos a Darien? No solo era el hermano de Reí. Era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra y ahora me constaba de sobremanera. Pero también era mi profesor. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, tendría que verlo al menos de lunes a viernes. Suspire y me hundí más en la tina, deseaba poder quedarme ahí y jamás salir, no quería toparme nunca más con esos ojos azules, ni con ese cuerpo perfecto al cual de ahora en adelante le estorbaría esa estúpida ropa. ¡Ay! Malditas hormonas.

Me quede en al agua hasta que comenzó a bajar de temperatura, salí de la tina secándome y vistiéndome, con mi cabello no hubo mucho que hacer, no había cepillos en el baño así que lo seque y lo deje despeinado, eche la toalla el cesto de la ropa sucia y salí del baño.

**Darien POV**

Acababan de abrir mi puerta mientras yo no llevaba nada de ropa. Cuando voltee a ver la puerta estaba ahí de pie Serena, completamente roja y mirándome fijamente. Tome la toalla y la envolví en mi cintura lo más rápido que pude. Intente decir algo pero no encontré nada coherente. Los nervios estaban acabando conmigo. Entonces me quede ahí de pie esperando que ella dijera algo o que saliera corriendo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas paso. En sus manos llevaba algo de ropa y una toalla, supongo que buscaba el baño y se equivoco, pero para nuestra mala suerte se había equivocado en el momento menos oportuno.

En cualquier otro caso tal vez me hubiera regocijado con el hecho de que una mujer me viera desnudo y sobre todo que me mirara de la forma en que ella lo hacia. No soy vanidoso, pero estoy consiente de que mi cuerpo atrae a las mujeres. Pero esta vez era Serena, en vez de sentirme complacido, me sentí nervioso y excitado. Aun sonrojada y sin quitarme la vista de encima ni yo a ella, se mordió el labio. Apreté los puños a mis costados. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto deseaba besarla cuando hacia eso? Quise en ese momento ir hacia la puerta, hacerla entrar y hacerla mía. Siempre he sido un caballero, pero también era hombre y Serena parecía estar dispuesta a sacar mi lado más sexual. Entonces el grito de mi hermana desvaneció esos pensamientos.

— ¡Mañana estará soleado! —Reí apareció en la puerta junto a Serena, fue entonces cuando ella dejo de verme para ponerle atención a Reí— podemos ir a la Push, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Darien deja de exhibirte, vístete por Dios y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia la Push y tú Serena mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Reí cerró la puerta y me senté en la cama y respire profundamente. Trate de olvidar el incidente y termine de vestirme solo con un pantalón. Fui al baño a limpiar todo y poner la ropa sucia en su lugar. Apague la música, la cual en ese momento no me relajo y me metí bajo las cobijas intentando dormir. Pero el cerrar los ojos lo único que veía era esos ojos azules claros mirándome. Di mil vueltas en la cama y considere el ir a tomar otra ducha de agua helada. En vez de eso salí de la cama para bajar a la cocina y tomar algo de leche para que me ayudara a dormir.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, escuche al final del pasillo la puerta del baño abriéndose, entonces salio Serena con un ajustada pijama azul que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, la cual se veía suave y tersa, el short dejaba ver sus largas piernas, su cabello rubio estaba completamente despeinado y húmedo, caía sobre su espalda y sobre sus hombros dibujado el contorno de sus senos, esta de más decir que se veía malditamente sexy.

Levante la mirada hacia sus ojos, los cuales estaban avergonzados y su rostro completamente rojo de nuevo. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero la cerro inmediatamente. Entonces decidí ayudarla.

—Serena, lo que paso hace un momento fue…

— ¡Perdón! —Grito bajando la mirada y acercándose un poco— Reí me dijo que el baño era la puerta de enfrente y entre sin pensar, yo jamás hubiera querido verte…

—Serena, fue un accidente —termine con la distancia y tome su barbilla para obligarla a levantar la mirada— hagamos de cuenta que jamás paso, y no se quizás en algunos años podemos contárselo como anécdota chistosa a nuestros nietos.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y los míos también al comprender lo que había dicho.

—Quiero decir, yo a los míos y tu a los tuyos.

—Si, claro —bajo la mirada de nuevo— solo te pido que Haruka no se entere, me mata y seguro a ti también aunque no hayas tenido la culpa.

—Ya te dije haré de cuenta que no paso, tu solo encárgate de mi hermana, puede llegar a ser muy indiscreta.

Asintió. —Me voy a… dormir… buenas noches Darien.

—Buenas noches Serena.

Sin saber que me impulso a hacerlo, me incline y la bese en la mejilla, no quise ver su reacción la cual seguramente era un sonrojo, así que seguí mi camino hasta la cocina.

**Serena POV**

Estúpido profesor perfecto. Debería aprender a dormir con camisa, no puede por la vida vistiendo solo unos pantalones y dejando al descubierto su perfecto y marcado torso. Además me había besado. En la mejilla claro, pero ese simple contacto se sintió como una corriente eléctrica que hasta este momento, unas horas después y acostada en la cama, no había dejado de sentir. No podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía a Darien desnudo. Esta bien lo admito, era una imagen que no podía –ni quería- borrar de mi cabeza, pero sabia que si me dormía empezaría a soñar con esa imagen y a hablar dormida. No quería que Lita quien ya dormía, se despertara y me escuchara teniendo sueños eróticos con Darien. Cerré mis ojos una vez más y me perdí en la oscuridad sin saber nada más.

Desperté con un pequeño duende saltando sobre la cama, era imposible que tuviera tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana.

—Arriba chicas, miren que maravilloso día —Reí corrió las cortinas y un sol cegador entro por la ventana. Era de esos pocos días en que el sol se dejaba ver en Tokio, tal como Reí lo había predicho, ahora me parecía más aterradora.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto Lita adormilada.

—Las 7, y apúrense, salimos a las 7:30.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunte.

—A la Push, Serena te lo dije anoche, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estabas viendo a…

— ¡Ya! Ya me acorde.

—Que bueno —ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa malvada— aquí esta su ropa, Lita necesito que te apures, Mina y yo te dejaremos lista para cuando Andrew llegue.

—Andrew llegue… ¿A dónde?

—Le pedí que viniera a recogerte, así que vamos ¡arriba! —Jalo a Lita fuera de la cama— tenemos solo treinta minutos y eso me estresa ¡Mina!

Mina entro al cuarto vistiendo un short blanco, bastante corto y ajustado, con una blusa rosita de tirantes. Traía en la mano una bolsa la cual me extendió.

—Esta es tu ropa para hoy, asegúrate de ponerte el traje de baño abajo.

—Pero yo no tengo traje de baño aquí —proteste al ver el diminuto short negro y el top azul— además esto es muy… muy tuyo Mina, no mío.

—El traje de baño esta en la bolsa, es mío, esta nuevo, te lo regalo —dijo Reí con una sonrisa— y vístete rápido, Haruka y Jadite no tardan en llegar.

—Es que esta ropa esa muy…

— ¡Shh! —me chisto Reí— más te vale que metas tu cuerpo en esa ropa o lo haré yo misma… Mina encárgate de Lita.

— ¡No! Esta bien, yo lo hago.

Tome la ropa mientras Lita, Reí y Mina se reían, salí del cuarto directo al baño cuando escuche a Reí gritar.

— ¡Asegúrate de entrar a la habitación correcta!

No había dudas, ella me había mandado a la habitación de su hermano con toda la intención, tal vez no sabia que lo vería desnudo, pero si sabia que me estaba mandando ahí. Me cambie rápidamente y peine mi cabello dejándolo suelto con un listón azul que combinaba con la blusa. Definitivamente Reí pensaba en todo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estábamos los cuatro en el porche de la casa. Andrew había venido por Lita los cuales no nos acompañarían y Haruka se encontraba en la casa por ciertas necesidades humanas. Al frente de la casa solo estaba en Jeep de Haruka y el Volvo de Darien. Yo camine hacia el Jeep pero Reí llego con Mina corriendo antes que yo.

—Jadite ¿puedes ayudar a Mina a subirse en la parte de enfrente? Tú y yo nos iremos en la parte de atrás —le dijo Reí.

— ¿Y yo donde iré? —Pregunte sabiendo que no cabían más de cuatro personas en el Jeep— ¿en el techo?

—Ah no, en el Volvo de Darien —se encogió de hombros y Jadite la ayudo a subirse al Jeep y después desapareció el en el interior.

Escuche la estruendosa risa de Haruka quien venia acompañado de Darien. Vestía unas bermudas azules y una camisa blanca cerrada con un solo botón, lo cual dejaba ver su blanco pecho al descubierto. Su cabello estaba despeinado y traía unos lentes oscuros.

—Mantén tus manos en la palanca de velocidades —sentencio mi hermano a Darien para después reírse y subirse al Jeep. Arranco el auto y los vi alejarse.

—Prometo que manejare a la velocidad establecida —dijo Darien mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

No dije nada solo subí al auto. Todo el camino hacia la Push estuve mirando por la ventana. No me atrevía a mirar a mi izquierda para encontrarme con Darien. Aun me sentía incomoda por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mantuvo su promesa de no exceder la velocidad establecida, aunque pude notar su molestia con eso una vez que llegamos a la playa.

El sol se reflejaba en el mar, dándole un color azul con destellos blancos. Una vez que llegamos mis tres amigos y mi hermano estaban sobre unas toallas tomando el sol.

—Por fin llegaron ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —pregunto Mina alzando una ceja.

—Traía conmigo a la señorita que se resiste a ir más de 20 k/h —se burlo Darien.

—Vamos a nadar —Reí se puso de pie, se quito la blusa y el short quedando en un traja de baño negro, Mina la siguió, el de ella era rosa y solo de ver a ambas mi autoestima perdió 20 puntos. 10 por cada una.

—Vamos Serena —Mina me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia el mar.

—No, no —protesto Reí— que se quite la blusa y el short, son muy delicados y con el agua la tela se puede maltratar.

—No —me negué. Había visto como me quedo el traje de baño de Reí, ella era mucho más delgada que yo, por lo que la parte de abajo me había quedado algo ajustada y aunque yo no tenía un busto muy grande si era algo más que el de Reí por lo que el top se ajustaba bastante.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotras? —Reí tomo el botón del short y lo abrió para después bajar el cierre.

—Si no fuera mi hermana, esta seria una escena muy excitante —dijo Haruka quien recibió un golpe de parte de Darien.

Puse los ojos en blanco, era imposible discutir con Reí y me quite el short y el top, y amarre mi cabello con el listón. Sin voltear hacia donde estaban los chicos camine junto a mis amigas hacia el mar.

—Mi hermano no te quita la mirada de encima.

—Estas equivocada, seguro mira a Mina.

—No, a ella la mira Haruka, y a mi Jadite —comenzó a dar saltitos y lo saludo con la mano en alto.

—Y si sigues saltando así harás que le de un paro y no precisamente cardiaco —se burlo Mina y ambas estallamos en risas. Reí se ruborizo y detuvo los saltitos.

Entramos al agua y estuvimos jugando y platicando un rato hasta que nuestros estómagos nos avisaron que no habíamos desayunado. Salimos del agua y fuimos hasta donde se encontraban los chicos platicando. Tome mi toalla y empecé a secarme, me solté el cabello y olvide volver a ponerme la blusa y el short así que me quede solo con el traje de baño.

Comimos unos sándwiches que Reí y Mina habían preparado junto con unos refrescos. Después Rei me alejo un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa Reí?

— ¿Has notado como se ven tu hermano y Mina?

—Si

—Se me ocurrió algo, voy a pedirle a Jadite que vayamos a pasear por la orilla por aquel lado, y tú le pides a mi hermano que te acompañe también pero por este lado, así los dejamos solos.

—Reí no creo que…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿no te gustaría ver juntos a Mina y a Haruka? —había dado en el punto, además de ponerme esa carita de perrito moribundo a la cual no me pude resistir.

—Esta bien, vamos a dar un paseo.

Regresamos con los chicos y Reí le dijo algo al oído a Jadite y se levanto.

— ¿A dónde van? —pregunto Darien

—A caminar —contesto Jadite— regresamos al rato.

—Jadite…

—Darien no empieces —Reí lo interrumpió— volvemos más tarde.

—Ya vimos quien lleva los pantalones en casa —se burlo Haruka cuando vio que Darien no le respondió a Reí.

—Oh vamos Haruka, ¿de que te ríes? —Le dijo Mina— tú haces lo que Serena quiere.

—No es cierto —se defendió Haruka.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños numero ocho de Serena? —Mina sonrió maliciosamente, sabia a lo que se refería.

—No digas nada Mina —amenazo Haruka.

—Yo quiero saber —dijo Darien— dime Mina, ¿que hizo Haruka?

—Serena quería a Winnie Pooh en su fiesta, pero el show que Andrea contrato tenia un compromiso ese día y no pudo ir. Serena le pidió a Haruka que se vistiera como Pooh y su hermano lo hizo. Salio con pintura amarilla en todo el cuerpo, con unos boxers amarillos y una blusa de Andrea roja.

A estas alturas Darien y yo estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas, mientras Haruka asesinaba con la mirada a Mina.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo —dijo Darien aun muerto de la risa.

—Tenemos fotos y video —le dije— cuando quieras puedes verlas.

— ¡Serena! —grito mi hermano y me reí más fuerte, Haruka se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por donde Reí y Jadite se habían ido.

—Creo que se molesto —dijo Mina apenada

—Será mejor que vaya con el —dije intentando levantarme

—No, yo voy, yo conté su penosa historia, ahorita regresamos.

Mina se levanto y camino detrás de Haruka dejándonos a Darien y a mí ya un poco más tranquilos y en un silencio incomodo, sentía su mirada sobre mí pero no quería voltear a verlo. Sentí unos pasos detrás de nosotros y me gire cuando escuche mi nombre.

— ¿Serena?

Ahí estaba Seiya, mi mejor amigo al cual no había visto desde que me había confesado sentir por mi algo más que un cariño de amigos. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y alegría. Me levante rápidamente y lo abrasé sin pensar.

— ¡Seiya! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte sin pensar en la obvia respuesta.

—Aquí vivo ¿recuerdas? —contesto sin quitar su mano de mi cintura— Serena te ves… hermosa.

—Gracias —baje la mirada un poco incomoda, escuche a Darien aclararse la garganta detrás de mi, voltee y lo presente.

—Oh, Darien el es Seiya Kou mi mejor _amigo_ —remarque la palabra amigo— y Seiya el es Darien Chiba un amigo y también mi profesor.

Darien le estiro la mano con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro que no comprendí, Seiya lo dejo con la mano estirada.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Chiba? —pregunto Seiya molesto.

—No es nada importante —Darien bajo la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—Darien ¿de que te ríes? —pregunte un tanto molesta y curiosa.

—Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que mencione al cual Reí lo asesino con su comida? —Asentí— era un perro café, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Seiya y de cariño le decíamos Sei.

Su hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro intentando esconderla un poco, yo no me aguante y me reí bastante fuerte, era curioso que su antiguo perro se llamara como mi amigo y que verlo se lo haya recordado. Entonces me di cuenta que Seiya había formado puños con sus manos y estaba respirando agitadamente.

—Que bueno que te resulte gracioso Serena —me dijo en un tono frió y cortante— quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Mi boca formo una O sorprendida y dolida por sus palabras, es cierto yo me había reído, pero jamás fue mi intención compararlo con un perro.

—Cuidado en como le hablas —sentencio Darien.

—Déjalo Darien —me puse entre los dos ya que se acercaban y los puños de Seiya se veían cada más vez más tensos— si quiere compararse una víbora y ponerle Serena me da igual, como todo lo que el hace.

No supe por que le conteste de esa manera. Sabía que le dolería. Vi que dejo de empuñar sus manos pero no me arrepentí de lo que dije.

—Serena no quise decir que…

—Déjalo así Seiya, nos vemos luego, vamonos Darien —lo tome del brazo pero no lo moví ni un centímetro, aun veía fijamente a Seiya, entonces entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y reacciono, camino junto a mi hasta alejarnos de Seiya.

Llevarlo así de la mano me hizo olvidar el incidente con mi amigo. No me molestaba, pero si me entristecía, yo sabia que Seiya a veces decía cosas que no quería, como aquella vez que dijo "prefería verme muerta" ya no recuerdo ni por que fue, pero si sus palabras. Pero hoy, aquí, junto a Darien eso parecía tener menos importancia, iba de su mano caminando por la playa. Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a unas rocas donde el se recargo y me abrazo cuando vio mis ojos un poco humedecidos.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo —sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor— y el no debió tomarla contra ti.

No tenia cabeza para pensar, estaba en sus brazos y nada más importaba, cerré los ojos e inspire su aroma, era embriagador y sin lugar a dudas, jamás lo encontraría en una loción, era su aroma natural, tan dulce y varonil. Recordé como respirar y conteste.

—Se molesto conmigo por que… el me ve como algo más que una amiga, por eso lo molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan amargado —sonreí al recordar la sonrisa en el rostro de Darien.

—No lo culpo —dijo Darien aprentandome más contra el con un brazo y con la otra mano alzo mi rostro para mirarlo— sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes debe ser muy… frustrante.

No quise pensar en lo que quiso decir en ese momento. Tampoco podía, me estaba viendo con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, y me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Esto estaba mal, el era mi profesor, aunque el punto de mayor gravedad era que estaba casado. Puse mis manos en su pecho con la intención de alejarme un poco, pero el no lo permitió y acerco su rostro al mío.

Sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios, era igual de enloquecedor como su aroma y entonces me deje llevar, deje que me embriagara con su aroma y su aliento, deje que me apretara más contra su cuerpo. Si me iba a besar… que así fuera

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: ****princess-serena-tsukino-any-17****, ****alejaym****, ****Cherrie SA****, sailor lady, ****Seiya-Moon****, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, SAILOR NEMESIS, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****Milenio de Plata****, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi.**

**LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**DE SU AMIGA SERENITY233**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	7. Ignorada

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo 6: Ignorada**

**Darien POV**

Después de escuchar la historia de mi amigo vestido de Winnie Pooh Serena y yo nos quedamos solos en completo silencio. Yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella, ese traje de baño se le ceñía al cuerpo y resaltaba sus caderas, subí mi vista pasando por su blanco y plano abdomen para llegar al busto el cual resaltaba con el tono azul de la tela. Finalmente llegue a su rostro, esos labios rosados apenas entreabiertos que parecían invitarme a cerrarlos con los míos, y sus ojos azules claros que miraban fijamente el mar. Aparte mi mirada ya que lucia incomoda y era lo que yo menos quería.

— ¿Serena? —escuche una voz masculina detrás de nosotros, ambos nos giramos y vi a un chico moreno y alto, de cabello negro oscuro y largo que miraba a Serena deslumbrado como si acabara de ver el sol.

— ¡Seiya! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Serena se puso de pie inmediatamente y se le lanzo a los brazos, lo cual hizo despertar algo en mí, peor que aquella vez que Black la invito a salir, me puse de pie detrás de Serena esperando que ese chico la soltara.

—Aquí vivo ¿recuerdas? —contesto sonriendo pero no quitaba las manos ni la mirada del cuerpo de _mi_ Serena, momento, ella _no era_ _mi_ Serena— Serena te ves… hermosa.

—Gracias —Serena bajo la mirada pero ese tipo no la soltaba así que decidí no ser ignorado y me aclare la garganta para que ese chico se enterara que yo estaba con Serena.

—Oh, Darien el es Seiya Kou mi mejor _amigo_ —note que remarco la palabra amigo y una sonrisa casi inadvertida se formo en mi rostro— y Seiya el es Darien Chiba un amigo y también mi profesor.

Estire la mano tratando de contener mi sonrisa al recordad la ultima mascota que Rei había tenido, casualmente ella había insistido en ponerla Seiya, y todos los demás le decíamos Sei hasta que Rei decidió asesinarlo con su comida.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Chiba? —pregunto Seiya un tanto molesto dejándome con la mano estirada.

—No es nada importante —baje la mano, pero no pude dejar de sonreír.

—Darien ¿de que te ríes? —pregunto con un tono molesto y desesperado, me vio atravesándome con esos ojos que cada momento me gustaban más y decidí hacerle saber mi gracia.

—Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que mencione al cual Rei lo asesino con su comida? —ella asintió mientras yo la miraba, jamás vi la reacción de chico— era un perro café, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Seiya y de cariño le decíamos Sei.

Intente esconder la sonrisa, no quería de ningún modo que esto resultara insultante para el chico, solo era una coincidencia que se llamaran igual y que su aspecto me lo recordara, Serena rió fuertemente inundando mis sentidos con su musical sonrisa. Fue entonces que mire al chico el cual respiraba agitadamente y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

—Que bueno que te resulte gracioso Serena —su voz sonó fría al dirigirse a Serena— quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Esa era una reacción que jamás me espere, yo era quien lo había insultado, por más amigo que fuera de Serena, no tenía derecho a hablarle así a una mujer y menos a ella.

—Cuidado en como le hablas —le dije dando un paso hacia el, mirándolo fijamente.

—Déjalo Darien —Serena se puso entre los— si quiere comprarse una víbora y ponerle Serena me da igual, como todo lo que el hace.

Su voz sonaba dolida pero seria y fuerte.

—Serena no quise decir que…

—Déjalo así Seiya, nos vemos luego, vamonos Darien —Serena paso a mi lado, pero yo no quite la vista del chico, me había molestado bastante con su reacción hacia Serena y deseaba partirle la cara, entonces sentí la calida mano de Serena sobra la mía y la mire. Había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos y empecé a caminar junto a ella.

No se cuanto tiempo caminamos por la orilla, el tiempo parecía no tener sentido cuando llevaba a Serena a mi lado de la mano, vi una rocas y la dirigí hasta ellas, puse mi espalda contra la piedra más grande y ella quedo frente a mi. Note sus ojos un poco rojos y humedecidos, ese estúpido la había hecho sentirse mal. Un impulso me llevo a tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente, sus manos se posaron sobre mi espalda y las mías bajaron a su cintura.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo —apreté mis manos para tenerla más cerca— y el no debió tomarla contra ti.

Inspire el aroma a fresas que emanaba su sedoso cabello, sentí como si miles de iones eléctricos pasaran por mi cuerpo al sentir su calida piel contra mi pecho el cual estaba descubierto por la camisa desabotonada.

—Se molesto conmigo por que… el me ve como algo más que una amiga, —eso era peor, si al chico le interesaba Serena, ¿Cómo le hablaba así?— por eso le molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan amargado.

—No lo culpo —dije acercándola más a mi cuerpo, no quería dejar ni un centímetro de distancia entre los dos, deje una mano en su cintura y con la otra levante su rostro para ver esos ojos azules claros— sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes debe ser muy… frustrante.

Dije lo que sentía en realidad, yo estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Serena que jamás había sentido por ninguna mujer, y estaba seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo. Me acerque peligrosamente poseído por el color rojo de sus labios, sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro y su respiración que se hacia más y más agitada, subió sus manos a mi pecho e intento inútilmente alejarse pero no la deje. Al contrario la acerque mucho más y roce mis labios con los suyos.

Se sentían calidos y suaves. Nuestros labios se amoldaban como si estuvieran hechos para solo besarse entre ellos. Empecé a mover mi boca contra la de ella, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y puse ambas manos en su cintura de nuevo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y levanto más el rostro para permitirme más acceso a su boca. Pase mi lengua por sus labios entreabiertos pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella me lo concedió abriendo más su boca. Explore con mi lengua la suya la cual parecía tímida. Oí un suave gemido salir de su boca y perderse en la mía, pero no se separo. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mientras yo sentía su piel arder bajo mis manos.

Estaba completamente perdido en ese beso cuando una voz me saco de mi más hermoso sueño.

— ¡Haruka! No seas infantil —escuche la voz de Mina muy cerca.

Serena se separo asustada y note ese rubor hermoso en sus mejillas, se dejo caer en la arena y con su temblorosa mano empezó a jugar con los granos de arena. Detrás de las rocas apareció Haruka seguido de Mina.

—No debiste contar nada —grito Haruka.

— ¡Supéralo! Tenías doce años. Pero por que me sorprende si sigues comportándote igual y además…

Deje de escuchar su absurda conversación y me concentre en Serena quien seguía en la arena, me senté a su lado y entonces ella levanto su vista hacia mi.

—Serena, yo… lo… —no sabia que decir, me había encantado y quería repetirlo una y otra vez— yo lo siento, fue un error.

— ¿Un error? —su voz me pareció dolida— si, claro, lo se, será mejor que lo olvidemos y _jamás_ se vuelva a repetir.

Sus ojos se miraban brillosos por las lágrimas que se habían juntado, pero yo no me podía permitir jugar con ella. Yo estaba enamorado de Regina, Serena solo era atracción física y no tenia derecho a jugar así con ella. Yo siempre había sido un caballero y no iba a hacerla mía para después dejarla, no se lo merecía y Regina tampoco. Yo me había casado con la idea de que era para toda la vida, me case enamorado de Regina, aunque ella nunca había sido capas de despertar en mi lo que Serena había logrado con tanta facilidad.

Nos habíamos sumido en un silencio incomodo, yo no sabia que más decirle y ella miraba fijamente el mar. La risa de Reí se escucho y Jadite venia tras ella.

— ¡No! —Reí se detuvo de repente— será mejor que nos vayamos, empezara a llover en unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Haruka sorprendido.

—Oh, yo lo se todo —dijo con una modestia que le destilaba por los poros

—Wow, a ver, ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? —pregunto Haruka extendiéndole la palma de la mano.

—Yo no necesito leer la mano —dijo Reí sonriendo.

— ¿La planta del pie? —Haruka levanto el pie hasta la altura de Reí, que no era mucha.

—Eres asqueroso —chillo Reí golpeando el pie— yo no necesito nada de eso, yo solo lo veo. Y veo una mujer, rubia y dos niños, gemelos.

Reí empezó a dar saltitos, después me miro a mí y me guiñó un ojo.

—Será mejor que vayamos a recoger las cosas y nos larguémonos de aquí —Serena se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia donde antes habíamos estado.

— ¿La mordiste o por que se puso así? —pregunto Reí divertida.

—No la mordí —gruñí.

—Pero estuviste a punto, si Haruka no se hubiera acercado, la hubieras mordido.

Maldito duende vidente. Cada día me convencía más de que mi hermana estaba loca.

—Reí, tu vienes conmigo, Serena se ira en el jeep con su hermano.

—Pero yo quiero ir con Jadite.

—Entonces Jadite se viene con nosotros.

—Pero es que yo creo que Serena y tu…

— ¡Basta Reí! Deja de jugar a cupido, entre Serena y yo no pasara nada, y lo que paso es tan incomodo para ella como para mi. Si no te gusta Regina como mi mujer lo siento mucho, pero deja de meterte en mi vida.

Le di la espalda y camine directo hasta mi Volvo, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por llevar tan lejos las cosas con Serena y me había desquitado con mi hermana. Ya después le pediría perdón.

Haruka subió las cosas al jeep y ayudo a Mina a subirse, después aparecieron Reí y Jadite solos, Serena no se miraba por ningún lado. Jadite ayudo a Reí a subirse al jeep y después de subió el.

—Y…

—Serena se quedo con un amigo —me dijo Jadite antes de que yo preguntara— el la llevara más tarde a su casa, nos vemos allá.

— ¡Amargado! —escuche gritar a Reí cuando arranco el jeep.

Yo me quede de pie intentando localizar a Serena y llevarla conmigo de regreso a Tokio, si, estaba celoso de que se quedara con Seiya, pero después lo pensé mejor. Si ese chico estaba interesado en Serena, esto seria lo mejor, que ella encontrara un hombre que la amara, no que solo la deseara como yo.

**Serena POV**

Estaba recogiendo las cosas para regresar de una vez a casa. Encontré mi blusa y mi short y me los puse, empezaba a refrescar y algunas nubes ya tapaban el sol. Buscaba mi celular cuando una mano moreno me lo entrego.

—Serena… —Seiya estaba frente a mi con la cara de arrepentido, vi en sus ojos ese amigo, mi Seiya, el que fácilmente podía gustarme, aunque no como el quería— lo siento.

—Esta bien Seiya, no será la primera vez que metes la pata, además yo también me burle de ti.

—Tu no, fue ese tipo —su rostro se tenso y después cambio a ser amable de nuevo— te invito a comer.

—Es que vine con ellos Seiya y…

—Ve, no te preocupes por nosotros —dijo Reí, y luego susurro— esto le servirá y hará que se le retuerza el hígado.

— ¿perdón? —pregunte.

—Que nosotros comeremos hígado —Reí se encogió de hombros— quédate, estoy segura que este chico te regresara sana y salva a tu casa.

—Por supuesto, la cuidare más que a mi vida —sonrió Seiya y me hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero la verdad no moría de ganas de regresar a Tokio sentada junto a Darien, así que decidí quedarme.

Mi hermano y mis amigos desaparecieron y Seiya me llevo a su casa, ahí estaba Yaten quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Comimos y conversamos, era como sentirse en casa, había pasado miles de tardes en casa de Yaten. La noche y la lluvia aparecieron. Seiya me presto una de sus chamarras, me sentí calientita y cómoda, la olí y me de di cuenta que no se asemejaba nada al olor tan natural de Darien, el de Seiya era agradable, pero el de Darien era simplemente encantador. Pero ¿Por qué estaba comparando el aroma de Seiya con el de Darien? Quizás ese beso me había dejado más confundida de lo que pensé.

—Y entonces…

— ¿Qué?

—Ese tal Darien y tú son…

—Alumna y profesor.

—Que suertuda, yo siempre quise salir con mi profesora del jardín de niños y jamás lo conseguí —se burlo Seiya.

—Es hermano de Reí, y fuera de la universidad no es nada mío, salimos a dar un paseo nada más.

—Pero estabas sola con el —note que apretaba el volante, dejando ver los nudillos blancos por la presión.

—Seiya, Darien es… —el simple hecho de pensar en la palabra me daba escalofrió, me mordí el labio.

— ¿Es que? ¿Gay?

Me reí por su supocisión, creo que seria un desperdicio y un delito que un hombre como Darien fuera gay.

—No, no es gay, esta casado —escupí la ultima palabra.

—Oh, se ve muy joven.

—Si, pero supongo que le llego la locura como a Kenji y Ikuko. Allá el, no me interesa.

Voltee hacia la ventana para que Seiya no notara las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Recordé las palabras de Darien 'fue un error'. Para el si, pero para mi, había sido mi primer beso, jamás había sido besada por nadie, y el lo había hecho de una manera que de ningún modo olvidaría, para mi no había sido un error. Suspire al recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, algo que nunca volvería a sentir, algo que estaba segura ningún otro hombre iba a ser capaz de despertar en mi. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas que intente hacer desaparecer, no estaba bien que pensara en eso. Tenia que olvidar lo que Darien me hacia sentir. Esto era simplemente _imposible._

—Llegamos —la voz de Seiya me saco de mis pensamientos

—Gracias, me la pase muy bien —le di una sonrisa sincera y baje del auto. Entre a mi casa, Haruka y mi papá estaban cenando, les di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto. Me di una larga ducha y llore.

Aunque no quería no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran mientras recordaba lo grandioso que había sido mi día, para terminarlo con tres simples palabras 'fue un error'. Quería gritar, quería dormir, quería esconderme en mi cama y no salir jamás. Quería no verlo de nuevo. Y quería en ese momento tenerlo junto a mí.

Con los ojos hinchados me fui a la cama y me perdí en mi sueño intentando no recordar más, pero no fue así, pues hasta en mi sueño lo vi de nuevo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El lunes había llegado aun cuando desee que no lo hiciera. El domingo había estado metida en mi casa haciendo tareas y hablando con Lita de lo maravilloso que lo había pasado con Andrew, a veces me daba envidia, yo quería encontrar a ese hombre que me hiciera sentir lo que Andrew causaba en Lita. Me pregunto varias veces que me pasaba, pero no sabia si contarle mi experiencia con mi primer beso, me avergonzaba decirle que nuestro profesor había sido el autor.

Llegue en el jeep de mi hermano, se estaciono y vi el Volvo de Darien a tres carros de distancia. El corazón empezó a palpitarme como loco. Me dirigí a mi salón y el ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo. Pase junto a el para ir a mi asiento pero no levanto la vista hasta que el reloj marco las 8 en punto.

Dio la clase y nos dejo un trabajo sobre los escritores de 1800. A lo largo de toda la clase se dedico a caminar entre las mesas de la derecha, alejado de la mía, tampoco me miro y mucho menos me dio la palabra.

Así pasaron los días, en su clase el no me miraba, no me hablaba, no había ido a su casa desde aquel beso y cuando nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento se despedía con un seco 'adiós'. Me sentía ignorada y eso me dolía y me hacia enojar. Yo sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar después de aquel beso, pero no tenia por que tratarme como si yo no existiera.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Casi mes después las cosas seguían igual, salvo por la situación en que Mina seria la capitana de porristas y estaba convenciéndome de participar.

—Serena por favor —era la décima vez que me lo pedía.

—No Mina, sabes como soy con mi coordinación, de hecho creo que la olvide al nacer y no la traje conmigo.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos —hablo Reí— solo serán unos bailes, nada de piruetas ni cargas.

—Yo no bailo Reí.

—Si bailas y lo haces muy bien —el tono de Mina ya mostraba molestia.

—No —dije firmemente

—Esta bien, no insistiremos más —dijo Mina— por hoy, oye Serena, ¿Cómo celebraras tú cumpleaños?

—No lo celebrare

— ¡¿Qué?! —Reí me miro como si acabara de confesar un grave delito— ¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana —me encogí de hombros.

—Es muy poco tiempo, solo me dará tiempo de organizar algo sencillo y…

—Reí, no me gustan las fiestas ni los regalos, así que no organices nada, ni compres nada, ¿entendido?

—Claro como el agua —sin embrago esa sonrisa que tanto me asustaba se cruzo por su rostro.

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, ****SerenaDulceStar****, **

**LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE SE LES CUMPLA TODOS SUS DESEOS**

**DE SU AMIGA SERENITY233**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	8. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo 7: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Darien POV**

—Puedes quedarte quieta dos segundos —la desesperación comenzaba a terminar conmigo. Mi hermana llevaba toda la tarde subiendo y bajando las escaleras, hablando por teléfono y pidiendo infinidad de bebidas.

Reí me ignoro y siguió con sus llamadas, desde aquella vez que le pedí que no se metiera en mi vida no me hablaba.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a hablar de nuevo? —Reí se sentó en el sofá con la agenda de mi padre ignorándome— ¡Reí!

—Hasta que tu le hables de nuevo a Serena.

Marco un número y pregunto por algunas bebidas.

—No… solo cerveza… ¿edad legal para beber? Si tengo 18… ¿21? No sabia —levanto la vista y me miro— espere un segundo… haga el pedido a nombre de Darien Chiba… bien... si… gracias.

—Ni lo pienses, no me hablas, no ayudare.

—Darien por favor, mañana es el cumpleaños de Serena y le haré una fiesta, ¿no se la vas a arruinar también verdad?

— ¿Serena cumple años mañana? —pregunte, Reí rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué parte de 'mañana es el cumpleaños de Serena' no entendiste? Deberías levantar tu trasero de ahí y comprarle un regalo, oh no muy caro no le gustan, deja de portarte como un estúpido, lo que paso tarde o temprano iba a suceder, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, solo lo veo, no preguntes por que pero lo se.

Reí se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estas perdonado —me sonrió— mañana antes de que vayas a la escuela vendrán a dejar la cerveza, la recibes tu.

Le devolví la sonrisa, adoraba a ese duende que hacia llamarse mi hermana, pero sonreía también por que mañana hablaría con Serena de una vez por todas.

**Serena POV**

Me despertó la luz del sol, los rayos luminosos entraban por mi ventana dando de lleno en mi rostro. Me levante algo animada, muy pocas veces salía el sol en Tokio y había que disfrutarlo. La ultima vez, un mes atrás, había sido el mejor día soleado de mi vida. Suspire intentado, en vano, alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Me concentre en el día de hoy, era mi cumpleaños y eso era malo. No me gustaba festejar mis cumpleaños, no me gustaban las fiestas, ni las sorpresas, mucho menos que alguien gastara dinero en comprarme un regalo.

Me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, no había una sola nube y la temperatura era agradable. Baje la mirada del cielo y me quede sin aire al ver el Volvo de Darien estacionado frente a mi casa, tuvo que llegar en el momento en que mi vista estaba puesta en el cielo azul, entonces mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando vi a Reí bajar del auto sola. Mire el reloj y vi que aun quedaba una hora para la escuela.

—Buenos días Haruka —escuche la musical voz de Reí— ¿esta Serena?

Obvio. ¿Donde estaría yo a las 7 de la mañana en viernes?

—Si, esta en su cuarto, subiendo la ter…

—Lo se, gracias.

Escuche tres golpes en mi puerta, quería esconderme de la pequeña Reí pero no tenia otra opción más que saltar por la ventana con muchas posibilidades de terminar con un brazo y una pierna rora y por que no… una contusión cerebral.

—Adelante —dije con un suspiro de resignación.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Reí salto dentro de mi habitación abrazándome con una fuerza increíble para su tamaño— hoy será un gran día. Oh Serena, una no cumple 19 años todos los días.

—Gracias Reí, pero hoy será un día como cualquier otro, por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti, y además quise ayudarte con tu ropa.

— ¿Ayudarme a que?

Reí se acerco a mi closet y saco uno de los pantalones que habíamos comprado aquella vez y una blusa azul sin mangas y con un escote discreto.

—Ponte eso —me aventó la ropa— no pierdas tiempo, aun tengo que trabajar con tu cabello

— Reí no le harás nada a mi cabello, ya te lo dije es un día como cual…

—Serena —sus ojos parecían de un color negro oscuro— podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas y yo te recomiendo la primera opción.

Como si fuera yo un robot obedeciendo órdenes, me levante de la cama y entre al baño para cambiarme. Al salir Reí me esperaba con un cepillo y una plancha para el cabello, lo alacio más de lo que ya era, me puso un poco de maquillaje, rimel natural en las pestañas y un poco de brillo labial. Una vez lista bajamos a la cocina, donde Haruka se encontraba desayunando.

—Hermosa —dijo mi hermano al verme, podía decir que esta vez su voz no llevaba ninguna nota de burla— feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

—Haru, yo llevare a Serena a la escuela, también la traeré a casa de regreso, y por la noche iremos a cenar.

Yo la mire con una ceja levantada. Esta chica tenía todo el día planeado y yo no sabia nada.

—Perfecto —dijo Haruka dándole un trago a su jugo.

—Pero Reí… es que pensaba pasarlo con mi hermano y mi papá, tu sabes es mi cumpleaños y…

—Serena no te entiendo, dijiste que no te gustaba celebrar —dijo Reí mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos— así que Mina, tu y yo nos iremos esta noche a cenar, adiós Haru.

Suspire resignada, mi vida parecía estar planeada por Reí y yo no podía hacer nada, más que decirle que si a todo. Salimos de la casa y subimos al volvo, no quise preguntar por que lo manejaba ella y no su hermano, no quise parecer interesada en Darien. El interior del auto tenia impregnado el aroma de el, así que camino a la universidad me dedique a inhalar esa esencia embriagadora.

Llegamos a la escuela en menos de diez minutos, fuimos juntas a clase de español, donde Jedite me felicito discretamente, el sabia que no me gustaban las felicitaciones muy ostentosas. La hora de la comida llego y Mina intento convencerme de nuevo de ser porrista, le prometí ir el lunes a su clase de deportes con mi hermano para ver si me animaba, algo que yo sabia jamás haría.

Mi última clase del día era literatura, quería saltarme la clase e ir a mi casa, pero también quería verlo antes de pasar dos días sin ver su maravilloso rostro. Entre al salón y me quede sin aliento, el corazón empezó a latirme desenfrenadamente. Sobre el escritorio había un oso de peluche pequeño color blanco con un globo rojo que decía 'Feliz cumpleaños' amarrado a una de sus patas. También había confeti sobre el escritorio y varias flores. Además todo el salón estaba decorado con globos

Entonces mis ilusiones se rompieron cuando Zafiro Black apareció frente a mí.

— ¿Te gusto? —su sonrisa lucia esperanzadora.

—Si, es muy lindo —confesé. Y es que si me había gustado, pero pensé que era obra de otra persona, no de Zafiro.

—Espero que te gusten los peluches, no sabia que más regalarte.

_Que tal la colección de libros de Beethoven_, pensé.

—Si, gracias Zafiro.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, que aun estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, entonces la seductora voz aterciopelada confirmo mis sospechas.

—Con permiso señorita Tsukino —camine unos pasos hacia el frente, el paso a mi lado y arqueo una ceja el llegar a su escritorio— señor Black ¿podría retirar su decoración de mi escritorio y tomar asiento?

Zafiro lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y quito el oso, dándomelo junto con el globo, sentí mi cara arder al caminar hasta mi asiento con semejante globo que parecía decir 'mírame'. Al pasar junto al escritorio, también pase junto a Darien quien esperaba que Zafiro terminara de quitar el confeti.

—Por cierto Tsukino —temblé de felicidad al escuchar que después de muchos días por fin me hablar de nuevo— felicidades.

Me decido esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y me quede viéndolo a los ojos, solo asentí y seguí mi camino hasta mi lugar. Una vez que Zafiro termino, Darien se paro frente al salón con ese porte que solo el podía tener.

—Saquen una hoja y un lápiz, bajen todo lo demás —sonrió con malicia, y aun así se miraba hermoso— tenemos examen sorpresa.

Escuche quejarse a todos mis compañeros, yo obedientemente hice lo que pidió, a estas alturas esta de más decir que aunque me había ignorado por casi un mes, yo haría lo que el quisiera. Oh Dios, eso sonó muy atrevido. Me sonroje ante mi pensamiento y gire para ver a Zafiro cuando escuche que me nombraba.

—Pero profesor, es el cumpleaños de Serena —dijo, supongo queriendo retrasar el examen con motivo de mi nacimiento hace 19 años, como si fuera tan importante.

—Bien, señorita Tsukino, gracias el joven Black, usted esta exenta, agréguelo como un regalo más de su parte —esta ultima frase me pareció llevaba un toque de enojo, pero no podía darme el lujo de pensar esas cosas.

Todos se quejaron y lanzaron bolas de papel hacia el asiento de Zafiro.

—No, gracias, con el oso es suficiente, prefiero hacerlo —respondí.

—Como usted guste.

Dicto un total de diez preguntas, las cuales, conteste de inmediato. Y salí de la clase antes que nadie para llevar mi vergüenza hasta el estacionamiento donde le saque el helio al globo y lo doble, quería tirarlo, pero si Zafiro se daba cuenta, me sentiría mal por eso, ya lo haría cuando llegara a mi casa.

Pero estaba en un gran error si pensé que iría a mi casa. Reí me llevo a la suya donde me dio un sencillo vestido azul, para mi gusto algo corto, también unos zapatos con poco tacón y cargo un poco más mi maquillaje, dio una nueva pasada con la plancha a mi cabello y lo acomodo en una media cola con algunos mechones sueltos.

—Reí si solo iremos a cenar no necesito ir así.

—No vayas a salir —me dijo Reí ignorando mi comentario— me voy a bañar, Mina no tarda en llegar.

— ¿Hablaban de mi? —la cabellera rubia de mi amiga apareció por la puerta vistiendo un sexy vestido rojo y zapatos a juego, con el cabello totalmente suelto y un poco rizado.

—Wow ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunte al ver que yo no era la única que iba demasiado arreglada a una cena.

No obtuve respuesta, Reí se baño y se arreglo con un vestido rosa que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unas zapatillas, peino cu cabello, pero al parecer era igual de rebelde que el de su hermano por que quedo igual con las puntas viendo en diferentes direcciones.

—Rei todo esta listo —dijo Mina una vez que regreso al cuarto.

—Bien —comenzó a dar saltitos— Serena, por favor, no te enojes, te quiero y por eso lo hice.

— ¿Qué hiciste Rei? —creo que ya tenia la respuesta.

Rei abrió la puerta de su cuarto donde me había tenido cautiva las ultimas horas, Mina salio tras ella y yo al final, al llegar a las escaleras confirme mis sospechas. La sala completa había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en una pista de baile. Globos en diferentes colores adornaban las paredes y el piso, al final había dos mesas, una tenia regalos y un pastel en tonos azules, y la otra estaba llena de bebidas. Cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras todos los presentes gritaron 'Felicidades' yo, obviamente me sonroje y sonreí tímidamente.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras reconocí a varios de mis amigos y compañeros que se acercaron a darme un abrazo, incluidos Lita y Andrew que ya lo habían hecho por la mañana.

—Rei, te dije que no quería nada.

—Si, lo dijiste, pero no me importo —se encogió de hombros— además estoy segura que luego me lo agradecerás.

Me guiño un ojo y salio disparada por Jadite para luego irse a bailar. Vi a Mina bailando con un chico, al parecer era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. También vi a Zafiro, Amy, Diamante y Raquel. Esta ultima no sabia que hacia aquí, desde que había llegado a Tokio jamás me había dirigido la palabra, solo miradas de desprecio. Seguí buscando con la mirada lo que tanto me tenia nerviosa. Darien. No sabia si iba a aparecer por aquí, era su casa, pero si me había estado evitando tanto tiempo bien podía irse esta noche o llegar hasta que la fiesta terminara. Tampoco estaba Haruka.

—Ya llego —grito Rei en mi oído— corrió hasta la puerta y ahí en el marco apareció Seiya. Camine hasta ellos y recibí un gran abrazo.

—Seiya, ¡bájame! —grite sonriendo.

—Perdón, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando? —pregunto con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

—Mentiría si dijera que bien, tu sabes que esto de las fiestas y ser el centro de atención no es lo mío —suspire— pero no se lo digas a Rei, me torturara, pero pasa.

—Te traje un regalo.

—Seiya ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que…

—No me interesa, lo vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti —me miro fijamente y un gruñido vino de atrás de mi, gire un poco y vi a Darien llegando con Haruka, supuse que el gruñido había venido de mi hermano, nunca le había gustado Seiya para mi.

— ¿Y que esperas para dármelo? —sonreí. Seiya me extendió un paquete, lo abrí con cuidado de no amputarme un dedo con el papel y vi la última edición especial de Romeo y Julieta. Salte a sus brazos de nuevo—. ¡Me encanta! Gracias Seiya.

Escuche otro gruñido y baje de los brazos de Seiya, al voltear solo vi a Darien parado detrás de mi, Haruka ya no estaba, pero… era imposible que se hubiera molestado. Si el me iba a ignorar, yo también podía.

—Vamos a tomar algo Seiya —tome de la mano a mi amigo y lo lleve a la mesa de bebidas.

Me pase casi toda la fiesta con el. Platicando de todo lo que no habíamos hablado en los últimos meses.

— ¿Y quien te invito?

—La niña de cabello negro, ¿es tu primita?

—No —reí— es una amiga.

—No pensé que tuvieras amigas tan pequeñas —sonrió— es muy agradable, me dijo que si venia le ayudaría bastante, pero no se que se refiere por que no me ha pedido nada.

— ¡Rei! —Escuche esa aterciopelada voz a mi lado— ya no tomes.

Vi pasar un borrón color rosa frente a mí y después la vi en los brazos de Jadite riendo tontamente. Darien suspiro frustrado. Si Rei sobria era hiperactiva, borracha no quería imaginármelo. Entonces sucedió lo que nunca me espere.

—Felicidades de nuevo Serena —me sonrió de la misma forma que esta mañana y sentí que mi corazón se detenía por un breve segundo.

—Gracias —respondí.

—Seiya —Darien hablo y mi amigo se puso serio— siento mucho lo que paso cuando nos conocimos, nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto.

—Disculpas aceptadas —Seiya tardo más de dos minutos en responder, pero Darien sonaba tan sincero que se trajo su orgullo.

—Los dejo para que sigan platicando, por cierto… la cumpleañera me debe un baile —me guiño un ojo y se dio la media vuelta, me puse de mil colores y muy nerviosa.

Pasada la media noche los invitados comenzaron a irse, entre ellos Seiya, cerca de la una de la mañana estábamos solo nosotros seis.

— ¿Y tus papás Rei? —pregunto Mina.

—Se fueron a su noche de pasión mensual —Rei rió fuertemente— cada mes se van y nos dejan solos.

—Uy, entonces los años no pasan por Marcus —mi hermano empezó a reírse por su comentario.

—Haruka cállate —lo regañe— oye ¿y mi papá?

—Me dijo que te dijera que la pasaras bien, que no te preocuparas por dejarlo solo, que seguro te hubieras aburrido con el, lo invite pero dijo que no estaba para estas cosas, yo le dije que no importaba que aquí estaría Darien que es igual o más serio y sin chiste que el pero no quiso.

—Gracias por todo tu discurso Haru —rodé los ojos.

—Vamos a bailar —Rei se puso de pie y cambio la música poniendo _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ de Iron & Wine, tomo a Jadite y empezaron a bailar.

—Haruka ¿me ayudas a sacar otra caja de cerveza? —pregunto Mina.

—Claro —mi hermano camino hasta a cocina y Mina me guiño un ojo antes de hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Bailamos? —Darien me extendió una mano.

—Si quieres ahorrarte unos cuantos pisotones, seria mejor que no… yo no bailo.

—Uhmm… todo depende de quien te lleve al bailar —Darien tomo mis manos y las puso detrás de su cuello, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el, justo como aquella vez que me beso.

Empezó a moverse por la 'pista' improvisada con una elegancia que yo jamás lograría igualar. Nos movimos al compás de la música y lo sorprendente es que nunca lo pise. La música seguía sonando y nosotros moviéndonos cuando me di cuenta de que Rei y Jadite ya no estaban bailando, de hecho ya no estaban a la vista.

—Serena… —empezó Darien titubeando— quiero pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte alzando una ceja.

—Por muchas cosas… primero por no haberte dicho que esta noche estas extremadamente hermosa —mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras— segundo por haberte ignorado estos últimos días, lo hice por que pensé que seria una manera más fácil de mantenerme alejado de ti, pero ya no puedo, creo que ni yéndome del planeta lograría dejar de desear estar junto a ti.

Dejamos de movernos con la música, pero a mi me parecía que todo alrededor volaba, sus manos nunca abandonaron mi cintura, mi estomago se lleno de mariposas, el continuo…

—Tercero… por aquel beso, por haber dicho que fue un error cuando es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, pero Serena… no puedo sentir esto —sentí que me desmayaba, me estaba confesando sus sentimientos— si te lo estoy diciendo no es por que espere nada a cambio de ti, yo se que no tengo derecho, yo no soy _libre_, y me arrepiento de haberme casado con Esmeralda sin antes conocerte a ti.

—Darien yo… soy muy egoísta y quizás también deseo que no te hubieras casado sin antes conocerte —las lagrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos— pero… ¿Qué hago con esto? Yo también siento algo por ti y… esta mal.

—No esta mal… al contrario es maravilloso solo que…

—Prohibido —complete yo.

—Si, además imposible, mi condición no me permite ponerte a ti en esta situación y…

— ¿Y por que no me dejas decidir a mi? —no se de donde saque la fuerza para decir eso, y sobre todo para alzarme sobre la punta de mis pies para alcanzar sus labios, el simple roce me mando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. El me acerco más a el y se inclino un poco para que sin esfuerzo alguno alcanzara mejor sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, sus labios de movían perfectamente con los míos, rozo su lengua como aquella primera vez para entrar a mi boca y se lo permití. Me deje llevar por el delicioso sabor de su boca, su lengua jugaba con la mía y en esta ocasión me permití hacer lo mismo olvidándome de todo. Nada más existía además de el y yo. Me transporte a una burbuja donde no había nadie, ni mi hermano, ni Esmeralda.

El corazón estaba a punto de salir volando de mi cuerpo, y sentí lo mismo con el de Darien al poner una mano sobre su pecho. Nos separamos para tomar aire, puso su frente contra la mi, traspasándome con esos ojos verdes, podía leer en ellos la sinceridad de sus palabras, me miraba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca y yo lo veía igual, si el aceptaba a mi no me importaría nada con tal de estar con el.

Quito sus manos de mi cintura y extrañe el contacto, saco de su chamarra una cajita negra y me la extendió.

—Oficialmente ya no es tu cumpleaños, pero más vale tarde que nunca —me sonrió y tome la cajita, la abrí y me encontré con un brazalete plateado con un corazón rosa colgando, brillaba demasiado y era hermoso.

—Oh —susurre— es… precioso —Darien tomo la cajita y lo puso en mi muñeca izquierda— ¿Cuánto gastaste? Si fue mucho, miénteme.

Se rió de una manera tan musical que la guarde en mi memoria con seguro. —No gaste nada, era de mi abuela, tengo muchas cosas que ella nos dejo a Rei y a mi cuando falleció, lo vi y pensé en ti, sobre todo por que por ahí me dijeron que no te gustan los regalos y menos si son caros.

—Al menos tu si me hiciste caso, gracias…

—Y Serena sobre nosotros…

La risa de Rei quien bajaba corriendo las escaleras nos impidió continuar, el pequeño borrón rosa tropezó y Darien la tomo en sus brazos para que no cayera, detrás de Rei venia Jadite también corriendo.

—Para la próxima tenemos que asegurarnos que lo más fuerte que tome sea agua de limón —dijo Darien y deposito a su hermana en brazos de Jadite.

—Me acosas Mina —Haruka apareció por el pasillo que daba a la cocina— me siento violado.

—No exageres, solo dije que me gustan tus ojos —Mina se detuvo y puso una mano en su cintura— ni en tus más locos sueños me veras a mi intentando algo contigo.

Con la otra mano hecho su cabello hacia atrás y camino hacia la puerta que daba el baño.

—Cierra la boca Haru —se burlo Darien.

Entonces un ruido provino de la puerta y todos volteamos.

—No sabia que hoy festejáramos algo —una chica rubia estaba de pie en la puerta con una maleta a su lado— oh, amor ¿acaso esto es para recibirme?

La chica se acerco a Darien y le dio un beso en los labios que el no rechazo. Las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos y comprendí todo. Lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de la casa.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza de actualizar como tengo mucho trabajo, y me enferme por eso no pude actualizar antes la historia, también por que le dedico tiempo a mi querido darien, a ver si puedo actualizar seguido, como ya entro a la universidad

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, ****SerenaDulceStar****, **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	9. el prado

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo 8: El prado**

**Darien POV**

Sin esperármelo Regina había aparecido por la puerta, era cerca de las dos de la mañana, jamás me lo espere, y menos que llegara de lo más cariñosa a besarme enfrente de Serena. Me quede completamente quieto cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no quería comprar pero no pude evitar hacerlo. No se igualaban a los labios de Serena, los de Regina eran fríos y no sentía ese mismo estremecimiento de antes. La separe y vi que Serena no estaba. Haruka salio por la puerta gritando su nombre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

—Amor, te avise que hoy regresaba, se suponía que tendría que haber llegado por la tarde pero el vuelo se retraso.

— ¿Me avisaste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Te mande un correo electrónico —su voz sonaba como si fuera lo obvio.

—Una llamada hubiera ayudado más, no he revisado mi correo en días.

—Pareces molesto por que regrese, deberías estar feliz y…

—No la alcance… —Haruka regreso respirando agitadamente— nunca la había visto correr así y menos con tacones ¿alguien sabe que le paso?

Yo lo sabia, pero no quería ser asesinado por el gigantesco hermano de Serena.

— ¿A quien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? —Rei se pudo de pie de repente— ¡Regina! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— ¡Cuñada! Al menos tú te alegras de que haya regresado.

Entonces mi hermana empezó a reír como si estuviera poseída, se carcajeo varios minutos antes de volver a la compostura que su ebriedad le permitía.

—No estoy feliz de verte, yo decía que hace cuando tiempo que te fuiste, por que a mi me pareció muy poco sin tu molesta presencia ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá?

—Darien… —Regina me llamo molesta— dile algo a la estúpida de tu hermana.

—Regina esta borracha y que sea la ultima vez que la insultas ahora si me permites tengo que buscar a Serena.

— ¿Y quien es Serena?

—Es la mujer que Darien… —Rei empezó pero Jadite la tomo en los brazos repentinamente haciendo que mi hermana gritara.

—Luego te explico, adiós.

—Pero amor… acabo de… —Regina hablo pero a mi no me importo, salí con Haruka detrás de mi.

— ¿Por donde se fue? —pregunte.

—Tomo camino a la carretera —Haruka se veía preocupado y molesto— no se por que se puso así y menos como se le ocurrió salir sola.

—No hay que perder tiempo, yo iré a buscarla en mi auto, tu ve en el tuyo, si la encuentras me marcas y si lo hago yo te llamo.

No espere respuesta, saque las llaves de mi Volvo y subí de inmediato. Arranque y salí por la carretera esperando encontrar a Serena. Entendía muy bien su reacción, yo acababa de decirle que no podía estar lejos de ella, y ella que la dejara decidir sobre esta situación y de pronto mi esposa aparecía. Simplemente debería sentirse fatal.

No muy lejos vi una figura pequeña moverse entre los árboles, me acerque más y la vi tropezar con algunas piedras, estacione el auto en medio de la oscuridad y me baje.

—Estúpido tacón —escuche que se quejaba.

—Serena…

—Vete —su voz sonaba fría.

—No me iré y dejare que te vayas sola, en la madrugada y vestida así —tan provocadoramente sexy, eso ultimo solo lo pensé.

—deberías regresar a _TU_ casa con _TU_ esposa que seguramente…

—No me importa ni mi casa ni Regina… me importas tu —sus ojos por fin me regresaron la mirada, entonces la vi bien, se había quitado los zapatos, estaba un poco despeinada y el vestido tenia unas manchas oscuras supongo a causa de algunas caídas. Su piel relucía con la luz de la luna que esta noche brillaba como nunca. Me quite la chaqueta y la acomode en sus hombros.

—Sube, te llevo a casa.

—No quiero ir a casa —sus ojos se cristalizaron— mi papá se preguntara por que voy sin Haruka y el me cuestionara sobre por que actué así.

—Si quieres entonces puedes dormir en mi casa con…

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces a donde pensabas ir?

—No lo se, a un lugar donde no fuera tan estúpida —se rió con una tristeza que me hizo abrazarla con fuerza, ella lloro contra mi cuerpo, temblaba, no se si a causa del frío o del llanto, pero no me gustaba verla así.

—Subamos al auto —se dejo guiar y la subí al auto del copiloto, camine alrededor del auto y para subir a mi asiento.

—Los zapatos —susurro Serena.

— ¿Cómo?

—Los dejes tirados, si regreso sin ellos Rei me mata.

Sonreí que a pesar de todo se preocupara por no molestar a mi hermana, baje y tome los zapatos para después subir de nuevo al auto. Conduje en un silencio incomodo, no sabia que decirle, no podía prometerle dejar a Regina por ella, no podía seguir al lado de Regina si sentía esto por Serena, no me imaginaba regresando a casa donde ya estaba Regina quien antes había extrañado tanto y hoy me lamentaba por su regreso. Me sorprendí yo mismo una vez que llegue a la carretera que conducía a un lugar al cual iba cuando quería pensar o estar solo. Cuando me di cuenta seguí conduciendo, esto lo teníamos que arreglar Serena y yo esta misma noche y que mejor que estando solos en un lugar tranquilo.

Una vez que llegamos, saque el celular y le mande un mensaje a Haruka diciéndole que Serena estaba bien y que la llevaría a casa más tarde.

— ¿Me acompañas? —le pregunte. Ella no había despejado la vista de la ventana.

— ¿A dónde me trajiste?

—Es un sitio que descubrí hace algunos años, ¿confías en mí? —me miro con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—Si —con eso fue suficiente para bajar del auto y abrir su puerta, se bajo y puso sus zapatos.

—No creo que sea buena idea, caminaremos un poco

—No puedo ir descalza

—Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevare

Mordió su labio inferior y bajo la vista al vestido.

—Será un poco incomodo por lo ajustado y…

Me acerque a ella y dejo de hablar, me gustaba hacerla sentir nerviosa, pase mi mano por su mejilla haciendo que tomara ese color sonrosado que tanto me gustaba, baje ambas manos a la falda del vestido y lo rasgue, hice lo mismo con el otro lado, vi a Serena quien miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y el rostro más rojo aun.

—Problema resuelto —sonreí de lado y le di la espalda— ahora sube.

—Rei te asesinara —escuche el cierre de la chaqueta subir y después sentí su calido cuerpo sobre el mío.

—No será la primera vez que le rompo alguna prenda —comencé a caminar por el bosque lo más rápido que podía, me fue un poco difícil concentrarme con sus manos rodeando mi cuello y la calidez de sus piernas desnudas en mis manos, la brisa traía a mi cara sus cabellos rubios junto con ese aroma a fresas que despedía. El silencio de nuevo nos abrigo, solo el ruido de los árboles al moverse y mis pisadas, unos minutos después visualice una luz y supe que habíamos llegado.

— ¿Ves esa luz? —sentí su rostro rozar con mi majilla al momento en que asintió— hemos llegado.

Contra mi voluntad solté sus piernas y bajo de mi espalda, caminamos un poco hasta llegar al prado cubierto de la luz de la luna, esa noche no había nubes, como en todo el día el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba ver las estrellas.

—Es maravilloso —Serena se sentó en el pasto cuidadosamente, cubriéndose lo más que podía con la tela desgarrada, palmeo el sitio a su lado invitándome a sentarme. Obedecí inmediatamente, me senté con mis piernas sobre las de ella, cuidando no dejar caer todo mi peso, pero si cabiéndola del frío, ella situó sus manos en mi pierna y yo la tome entre las mías.

—Lo siento —comencé.

— ¿Otra vez? —sonrió y yo hice los mismo.

—Yo no sabia nada —dije en mi defensa— si lo hubiera sabido te habría sacado de ahí y… —sentí uno de sus delgados dedos en mi boca.

—Yo ya sabia que existía, y tarde o temprano la iba a conocer —dijo en un susurro que mostraba dolor.

—Si, pero no esta noche, era tu fiesta, acababa de decirte que te quería y… —la mirada sorprendida que me dio hizo que me detuviera— ¿dije algo malo?

—No dijiste que me querías.

—Pero te lo dijo ahora —sonreí de lado— no se que me diste Serena Tsukino, y quizás pienses que estoy loco por que nos conocemos hace poco, pero no importa, _te quiero_.

Me pareció estarme volviendo loco, pero juro que escuche el latir de su corazón comenzar a elevarse y sus mejillas tomaron ese sonrojo tan lindo, no pude evitar acércame y rozar sus labios, se sentían calidos y me respondieron el beso inmediatamente, tome sus rostro entre mis manos y la acerque más a mi, esta vez ella tomo la iniciativa y paso su lengua por mis labios, yo los entreabrí para recibirla, el beso se profundizo y una vez que necesitamos aire, nos separamos.

—Yo también te quiero —sonreí y me sentí en el mismo cielo— pero…

—Me separare de ella —afirme.

—No, Darien yo no te estoy pidiendo nada.

—Lo se, pero que caso tiene estar con ella si no la amo.

—Tienes que pensarlo, hasta hace unos días tu la querías y…

— ¡No! Casarme con ella fue un error, Regina era maravillosa —bajo la mirada y yo tome su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos, quería que viera en ellos la sinceridad de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir— cuando éramos novios era la chica perfecta, guapa, alegre, me apoyaba en todo y por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo, acepto y al mes nos casamos. Después apareció otra Regina, le dije que vendría a dar clases a Tokio y fue nuestra primer pelea, ella no quería regresar aquí pero acepto. No pudimos viajar de luna de miel así que decidió hacerlo sola, yo comprendí y la deje ir, fueron dos meses en que no supe nada de ella más que mensajes de texto o correos. Regreso y pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad pero no fue así… no me dejaba tocarla con pretextos que yo me tragaba como un tonto y dos meses después me dijo que se iría de nuevo al caribe y ve regresa un mes después. Tenemos siete meses de casados, pero no han parecido eso.

Me calle un momento en el que nuestros ojos jamás perdieron contacto.

—He pensado lo que me ha dicho Rei, que solo esta conmigo por el dinero y creo que tiene razón, por eso ahora que se vaya de viaje de nuevo, por que estoy seguro que lo hará, pondré la demanda de divorcio por abandono de hogar, tengo a mis padres, a Rei, y ahora a Jadite a Mina a Haruka y a ti como testigos, además de boletos de avión y correos que me ha enviado cuando esta fuera.

—Darien… ya te lo dije yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo que estés conmigo —bajo la mirada de nuevo y se ruborizo, me estaba pidiendo que estuviera con ella sin importar que no pudiéramos gritar a todo el mundo que nos queríamos— claro si tu quieres.

—Claro que quiero, estaremos juntos hasta que esto acabe, después seguiremos juntos pero todo el mundo lo sabrá, solo dame tiempo Serena.

Me acerque y la bese con urgencia, estaba decidido que no podía vivir un segundo más sin sus besos, sin su cuerpo cerca del mío y sin sus labios diciéndome que me quería, quite mis piernas de encima de las de ella y la senté en mi regazo sin cortar el beso, esta vez sin que ninguno pidiera permiso, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, su calida saliva se juntaba con la mía, la recosté en el pasto y me puse sobre ella, bese su cuello y lo mordí lentamente haciendo que se le escapara un gemido que me hizo desearla más, una de mis manos se situó detrás de su cuello para acercarla más a mi y la otra descendió hacia su cintura, acaricie su pierna despacio mientras mis labios no se separaban de su boca, descendí por su pierna para volver a subir, esta vez pase el limite de la falta hasta que sentí la tela de su ropa interior, soltó un nuevo gemido que se ahogo en mi boca y reaccione.

Me separe lentamente de su cuerpo, ella respiraba agitadamente al igual que yo y el color de sus mejillas era de un rojo intenso, se miraba endemoniadamente sexy debajo de mi, agitada, sonrojada, con el vestido desgarrado y algunos mechones de pelo sobre su cara. Pero no podía pedirle eso, ya suficiente me daba con estar junto a mí,

—Será mejor que regresemos —me quite de encima de ella y le estire una mano para ayudarla— seguro Haruka no se quedo complacido con el mensaje que le envié.

—Hablando de el… no se puede enterar, ni mi papá, te matan y después me mandan de monja —sonreí, aunque tenia razón.

—Si, de quien creo no podremos ocultarlo es de…

—Rei —dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Asintió y subió de nuevo a mi espalda, el contacto con la piel de sus piernas me quemaba pero me concentre en el camino, llegamos al auto y llame a Haruka, le pedí que recogiera a Serena para que su padre no dijera nada. Me despedí con pequeños besos que repartí por todo su rostro unos metros antes de llegar al jeep de Haruka quien no me dio una mirada muy amigable, y menos cuando noto el vestido desgarrado de su hermana. Ella subió al jeep y el se despidió con un seco 'adiós' yo regrese a mi casa feliz, ya no importaba si Regina estaba ahí o se había ido de nuevo.

**Serena POV**

— ¿Te hizo algo? —la voz de Haruka me saco de mi burbuja.

—No… ¿Por qué lo dices? —arquee una ceja

—Mírate —me vio por el rabillo del ojo y yo empecé a reírme.

—Me caí un par de veces, y el vestido me estorbaba para correr así que lo rompí, el solo me presto su chaqueta para cubrirme.

— ¿Y por que saliste corriendo? —oh no, buena pregunta y yo mala para mentir.

—No lo se, creo que el alcohol me produce ganas de correr por el bosque en la madrugada.

— ¿Estas borracha? Tú no tomas.

—Si, pero Seiya y yo tomamos un poco y demasiado rápido, creo que se me subió, pero ya estoy bien —Haruka no quería a Seiya, y esto solo le echaría más leña al fuego.

Por respuesta solo obtuve un 'uhm', llegamos a casa y subí a mi cuarto, no me bañe, solo quite el maquillaje, el peinado y me metí en mi pijama y por absurdo que parezca dormí con la chaqueta de Darien al lado mío, así su olor me hacia pensar que era el quien estaba conmigo, que había continuado eso que por alguna razón se había negado a hacer en el prado. Me sonroje solo de recordarlo, jamás había dejado que un hombre me tocara de esa manera y estaba segura que cuando pasara saldría corriendo, pero con Darien solo quería continuar, la pena me había abandonado en ese momento y desee ser suya. Pero ya habría otra ocasión para pensar en eso. Ahora estamos juntos, sin importar el papel que lo une con Regina, por que solo eso los une. El… me quiere a _mí_.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza de actualizar como tengo mucho trabajo, y por eso no pude actualizar antes la historia, y en la universidad me han dejado mucha tarea y aparte con dari que me quita un poco el tiempo pero aquí estoy no voy a dejar las historias ahí las voy a terminar

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, ****Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	10. Boliche

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 9: Boliche**

**DARIEN POV**

Regrese a mi casa cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, la casa estaba en completo silencio, las risas de Rei ya no se escuchaban, seguramente había caído rendida por tanto alcohol, el auto de Mina ya no estaba, ella y su hermano se habían marchado ya. Desee dormir en el sofá, no quería subir y encontrarme con Regina dormida en mi cama, a pesar, que durante meses desee que regresara, hoy, deseaba que se fuera.

Subí pesadamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana, la abrí despacio y ahí sobre la cama se encontraba ese pequeño demonio al que yo tanto quería y la que tantas veces me había pedido que no me casara. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho un poco de caso, en estos momentos yo no estaría con Regina y seria libre para amar a Serena, para decirles a su padre y a su hermano que ella era la mujer con quien quería estar toda mi vida. Pero claro, como buen hermano mayor, ignore a Rei todo el tiempo, hoy sabía que su frase era cierta: Nunca apuestes contra Rei.

Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y salí del cuarto, subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, Regina no estaba, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha abierta, estaba cansado así que me quite la camisa y el pantalón y entre en la cama. Me perdí en mis sueños hasta que sentí algo de peso sobre mí y unos húmedos labios contra los míos. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Regina envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello despeinado y húmedo. Una vez más no quise hacer comparaciones, pero definitivamente era imposible no pensar en Serena aquella vez que se quedo en mi casa y la vi casi de la misma forma.

—Regina ¿Qué haces?

—Quería un poco de intimidad con mi marido —me susurro en el oído— después de más de un mes… te extrañe ¿tu no?

—Regina son casi las cuatro de la mañana —no respondí su ultima pregunta— quiero dormir.

— ¿Por qué no pensaste que era muy tarde antes de ir por esa niña? —se quito de encima mío y empezó a vestirse.

—Por eso lo hice, por que era muy tarde para que anduviera sola.

—Si claro —el sarcasmo era evidente— y me dejaste a mi sola, parece que no te dio gusto que regresara, me dejaste con tu hermana borracha la cual no me bajo de bruja y golfa.

Reí en silencio, no me gustaba que Rei la insultara, toda mujer a mi parecer merecía respeto, pero debió ser muy divertido ver a mi hermana ebria diciéndole todo lo que pensaba a Regina.

—Lo siento, ya sabes como es Rei —se acostó en la cama y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, con delicadeza la aparte y me puse de costado, dándole la espalda— que duermas bien Regina.

La escuche resoplar con disgusto pero no le puse mucha atención, rápidamente me quede dormido.

**SERENA POV**

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —Grito Rei— tengo que preparar un funeral.

—Rei… es solo un vestido —tome el la tela desgarrada y la tire al suelo.

— ¡No! —Salto de mi cama y tomo el vestido antes de que cayera al piso— tendrá su despedida como se debe.

—Eres una exagerada —rodé los ojos.

—No, es único, no hay otro igual y tu… momento ¿tu lo rompiste? —alzo una ceja.

—Si —mentí— no podía correr a gusto con ese vestido tan entallado, así que lo rompí.

—Claro —sentí que no me creyó— bueno, le llamare a Mina, para irnos de compras.

—Rei no, no puede ser que por un vestido tú me lleves de compras todo el día.

— Lo siento, tienes que aprender a no romper mi ropa —saco su celular y marco el numero de Mina— ¡Mina! Arréglate, pasamos por ti en media hora, nos vamos de compras… si… no lo se… yo le pregunto… adiós.

Colgó y me dedico una mirada llena de preguntas, sin decir nada se dirigió a mi armario y entonces noto la chaqueta de su hermano sobre mi mecedora.

— ¿Y esto? —Alzo la chaqueta con un dedo— me dijo Mina que Darien salio a buscarte ayer luego de que salieras corriendo… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste así cuando llego la bruja de cuento barato?

—No lo se, estaba borracha y…

— ¡Mentira! ¿Pero qué crees que soy tonta? —se sentó en la cama y me hizo mirarla a los ojos— a ti te gusta mi hermano, se que te beso en la playa, y este mes en el que el muy tonto te ignoro estabas triste, y hoy, después de lo que paso ayer te brillan los ojitos como nunca antes. ¿Qué paso?

—Creí que tu lo sabias todo —me burle.

—Si, pero a veces el alcohol interfiere en mis visiones.

— ¿Visiones?

— Serena… —me miro seriamente, pero aun así sus ojos tenían ese toque de chantaje para hacerte sentir mal y que le contaras todo.

—Esta bien, te cuento cuando estemos en el auto, mi hermano no puede saber y además aprovecho que este Mina también para no tenerle que repetir todo a ella.

Rei busco la ropa adecuada para ir de compras. Solo a ella se le ocurría. Me bañe, me vestí y bajamos a la cocina donde ya estaban Haruka y Kenji.

—Buenos días familia.

—Mi amor, ¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer? —Kenji se dio la vuelta y me abrazo— supe que alguien te secuestro.

—Esa fui yo —salto Rei— y Kenji lo siento pero tu hija masacro un vestido único, y tiene que pagármelo yendo de compras todo el día.

—No lo masacre, es injusto que por una rasgada tenga que pasar todo el día con una compradora compulsiva.

La risa de Haruka inundo la cocina.

—Recuerdo haber visto un trailer sobre una película… —Haruka puso una mano en su barbilla simulando recordar— ah si _'Loca por las compras'_ ¿no la protagonizas tu Rei?

Todos nos reímos, excepto Rei quien miraba a mi hermano como si lo quisiera asesinar.

—Ya duende —Haruka borro su tonta sonrisa— era broma.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que tu hermano termine peor que mi pobre vestido —rodé los ojos, definitivamente nunca olvidaría lo de su vestido.

—Diviértanse —nos deseo Kenji.

—Claro —Rei dio saltitos

—Imposible —me queje una vez que Rei me arrastro hacia un coche BMW negro.

Llegamos en cinco minutos por Mina y fuimos directo a Port Angeles a un divertido día de compras –nótese el sarcasmo-. Al llegar al centro comercial, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a desayunar puesto que Rei no nos había dado tiempo. En cuanto me senté me bombardearon con preguntas.

— ¿Y entonces? —la mirada de Rei brillaba.

— ¿De que hablas? —fingí inocencia.

—Oh vamos Serena, ¿Qué paso ayer después de que llegara la esposa de Darien? —esa era Mina, no se andaba con rodeos.

—Si les digo, ¿prometen que nos iremos más temprano de aquí?

—Prometido —aunque en el rostro de Rei veía una doble intención.

Suspire resignada y conté todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin omitir ni un solo detalle ya que Rei parecía saber cuando me saltaba algunas cosas algo personales, y como no, si cada que recordaba los besos de Darien me ponía roja.

— ¡Si! Lo sabia —grito Rei y comenzó a reírse— me da mucho gusto saber que tu y Darien por fin aceptaron lo que sienten el uno por el otro, claro, también me da gusto que Regina tenga unos cuernos enormes.

Rodé los ojos y mire a Mina quien estaba seria y miraba hacia otra parte.

— ¿Pasa algo Mina? —pregunte.

—Estaba pensando —me dirigió la mirada— hay una frase: _'no hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran'_ y no me malinterpretes, me da gusto que estés enamorada pero, nunca había visto que tu mirada brillara así pero…

—Mina, yo se —interrumpí— que esto esta mal en el sentido de que el esta casado, pero ¿Qué hago entonces?

—Ámalo y disfrútalo —Mina me sonrió— tu sabes la historia de mis papás, Rei… mi papá dejo a mi mamá por su secretaria, por eso estoy algo traumada.

Rió sin ganas y suspiro.

—Mina, yo se lo que pasaste, y créeme que si Regina fuera la mitad de lo buena mujer que es tu madre, y si hubiera hijos de por medio, yo no lo haría.

—Disculpa mi mal humor —se disculpo sinceramente— solo fue la impresión, pero debes tener cuidado con Haruka.

—Lo se, por eso esto no debe salir de aquí… y se que cuento con ustedes.

—Obvio —grito Rei— _cuñada_… cuanta conmigo para todo incluso para sus encuentros a escondidas, es más, estaba pensando que podemos salir esta noche, es sábado y necesitamos divertirnos, llamare a Jadite para que vaya por Haruka y Darien con el pretexto de una tarde de chicos, obvio para que Regina no venga y casualmente nos encontramos con ellos.

Rei daba saltitos desde su asiento y por primera vez quería saltar junto con ella, más feliz no podía estar.

**DARIEN POV**

Estaba sentado frente al piano, mis dedos se movían suavemente sobre las teclas en una melodía que hacia poco más de un mes había empezado. En aquel momento no sabia que me había llevado a componerla, pero hoy sabia que las notas salían con ternura y amor cada que pensaba en Serena. Le di unos arreglos y la toque por última vez para comprobar que estuviera lista. Justo en la última nota escuche la voz de Regina.

—Amor —sentí su aliento contra mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura— estaba pensando que quiero que me lleves a dar un paseo, quiero comprar ropa… tengo pura ropa de verano y la de invierno ya la use.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando mi celular sonó.

— ¿Diga?

—Darien, habla Jadite, prepárate por que voy por ti.

— ¿Y como para que? —pregunte, ya que no teníamos planes.

—No lo se, son ordenes de tu hermana, me pidió que no hicieras planes con Regina, bueno se refirió a ella con otras palabras —rió entre dientes— pero bueno, la idea es que en 20 minutos Haruka y yo pasamos por ti, adiós.

Colgué complacido y me gire para ver a Regina.

—Lo siento, Rei me acaba de llamar, el auto de mi padre se descompuso y necesito ir por ella.

—Perfecto entonces vamos por ella y de ahí nos vamos de compras, a ella le encanta, quizás así me la gane.

—Me gustaría más ir solo —su cara de disgusto me avisaba una serie de gritos y berrinches— quiero hablar con ella respecto a su actitud contigo, a solas y ya después la invitas para ir de compras.

La idea pareció gustarle ya que me sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces me quedare aquí, te preparare una cena deliciosa y por la noche…

Dejo la frase inconclusa y una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios, me beso en los labios y me deje llevar por un segundo, después, gentilmente me separe, aunque parecía absurdo sentía que traicionaba a Serena, y a mi mismo.

Subí a mi cuarto y tome un rápido baño. Cuando salí me encontré con un mensaje de Rei en mi celular donde me decía que ropa ponerme y que por ningún motivo dejara mi auto. Le hice caso, como siempre, y me vestí rápidamente.

Al bajar encontré a mi madre conversando con Regina en la sala.

—Wow, estas guapísimo —sonrió Regina.

—El mismo retrato de su padre —halago Irene.

—Definitivamente —dijo Marcus quien bajaba las escaleras— no cabe duda que somos guapos.

Reí junto con el mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿A dónde vas hijo? —pregunto mamá

—Iré por Rei, parece que el coche la dejo tirada en medio de Port Ángeles

—Oh no —suspiro Marcus aun a mi lado— ¿Qué le hizo ese pequeño monstruo a mi auto? Más bien… ¿Quién se lo presto?

—Ella no necesita pedirlo prestado amor —dijo Irene— ya sabes que ella toma las cosas y tu no puedes decirle nada.

—Puedes liberarte de los nervios que te atacan cada que toma tu auto, o liberarme a mí cuando se lleva mi Volvo, quiere un Porshe para su cumpleaños.

—Lo pensare —murmuro mi padre.

Escuche un auto estacionarse frente a la casa y vi el jeep de Haruka, tome las llaves de mi Volvo y me despedí. Al salir les explique que mi hermana me _exigía_ llevar mi auto y salimos los tres rumbo a Por Ángeles.

**SERENA POV**

— ¡Ya por favor! —rogué después de salir de la quinta tienda con 4 bolsas en cada mano.

—Esta bien —dijo Rei, para después comenzar a dar saltitos— solo por que necesitas guardar fuerzas para el boliche.

— ¿Boliche? —me sorprendí, parece que Rei aun no notaba mi poca coordinación y que combinada con una superficie plana y resbaladiza podría ser mortal— no creo que sea buena idea.

—No es buena, es excelente —los saltitos de Rei no cesaban, me gustaría saber donde guarda las pilas para quitárselas un rato.

—Vamos Serena, no será tan malo —Mina me abrazo mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento— nosotras te enseñaremos, además ahí estará Darien, el no dejara que caigas.

Me guiño un ojo y me soltó, caminando frente a mi con una elegancia digna de envidiar. Llegamos al auto y guardamos las bolsas, y partimos rumbo al boliche, en todo el camino mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza pidiendo a gritos salir de mi pecho. Y es que no solo eran los nervios de poder caerme frente a decenas de personas y ponerme en ridículo como siempre, es más, debería estar acostumbrada. Era también volver a ver a Darien después de anoche, ¿como tendría que actuar? ¿Habíamos quedado como pareja? ¿o estaríamos alejados hasta que el fuera libre?

Una vez que llegamos al boliche y entramos al estacionamiento visualice el jeep de mi hermano y junto a el estaba el Volvo. Mi corazón se acelero mucho más y sentía que dentro del silencio del auto, Mina y Rei podían escucharlo. Antes de bajar del auto, Rei me miro por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió con complicidad. Mina y ella bajaron con elegancia y yo, para no variar, me tropecé el salir, pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y evitaron mi cita con el suelo.

—Gracias —susurre al levantar la vista y encontrarme con sus ojos Azules que brillaban por algún motivo, además claro, de un dejo de burla.

—Es un placer —puso esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me puso derecha sobre mis pies.

—Esto será divertido —rió Haruka— Jadite te apuesto a que mi hermana se cae hoy por lo menos 10 veces.

Abrí mi boca para reclamar que me usara a mí y a mi poca habilidad para ganar dinero. Pero la respuesta de Jadite me dejo sin palabras.

—Acepto, pero yo opino que serán más de diez

—Echo —sonrió mi hermano y entraron al establecimiento detrás de las chicas.

Escuche a Darien reírse entre dientes y quise dirigirle una mirada envenenada, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto vi su rostro. Mientras reía mantenía sus ojos fijos en la puerta y antes de que pudiera notarlo, sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Se movían lentamente contra los míos, fue un beso tierno, dulce y rápido, ya que corríamos el riesgo de ser vistos por mi hermano o por cualquier otra persona de Tokio que casualmente se encontrara por aquí.

Entramos sin ningún tipo de contacto físico pero si lo más cerca que se podía uno del otro. Nos sentamos en la mesa que Rei y Mina ya habían elegido y Darien se fue con los chicos para ayudarlos con las bebidas y botanas.

Comenzamos a jugar en dos equipos, Jadite, Rei y Mina contra Darien, Haruka y yo. Obviamente Darien y Haruka lo hicieron todo, las pocas veces que me toco tirar, o se iban por el canal o tiraban uno o dos pinos solamente. Aun así ganamos.

Para la segunda ronda decidimos ponernos las mujeres contra los hombres. A pesar de que la bola parecía pesar más que Rei, esta se desplazaba con una elegancia y además jugaba como profesional. Mina por su parte no se quedaba atrás, para nuestra mala suerte, el último tiro, el cual decidía si ganábamos o perdíamos, me tocaba a mí.

—Hagamos una cosa —sonrió Haruka luego de hacer una chuza— si ustedes ganan, lo cual dudo, tendrán que irse en el auto de Serena a la escuela por una semana.

Iba a replicar por usar mi auto y burlarse de su lentitud pero Rei fue más rápida.

—Aceptamos, pero si ganamos ustedes tres se iran en su auto dos semanas y nosotras en el Volvo de Darien

—No metas a mi auto en esto

—Vamos Darien, ¿de verdad crees que ganaran? Serena es quien va a tirar, con suerte y no se cae —se burlo Haruka y Darien escondió una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría ver a Rei llegando en el auto de los picapiedra —se burlo Darien— esta bien.

Rei sonrió con malicia y se giro para verme.

—Lo harás, lo se —se apunto la cabeza con un dedo mientras me entregaba la bola. La tome con más desconfianza que nunca, tenía en mi cinco pares de ojos pendientes de lo que iba a hacer. Esto era más por el orgullo de mi señor auto que nada, me gustaría ver a Darien manejando mi pickup mientras yo iba alegremente en su Volvo. Camine con decisión y arroje la bola como Mina me lo había explicado. El camino hasta el final fue lento, pero esta vez no se desvió hacia los canales, si no que llego de lleno al centro haciendo una chuza, lo cual nos dio la victoria.

Grite y brinque mientras sentí a Mina y Rei abrazarme y brincar conmigo. Cuando los vi, los tres estaban sorprendidos y sus estúpidas sonrisas habían desaparecido.

—Esto es tú culpa Haruka —gruño Darien— tu y tus estúpidas ideas.

—No puede ser, ¿Cómo el sexy profesor Haruka va a llegar en esa chatarra?

—Haruka, no me subestimes, por cierto, tampoco me he caído ni una vez, el dinero que apostaron los dos me lo deberían de dar a mi —sonreí disfrutando la derrota de mi hermano, la vergüenza de Jadite y el enojo de Darien.

—Oh Darien, luego me dices que se siente llegar en el auto de los picapiedra —se burlo Rei y reí con ella, sin importar como llamara a mi auto.

Las bromas no cesaron el resto de la tarde hasta que oscureció y la hora de regresar a Tokio llego. Obviamente Rei me mando en el auto de Darien, ella se fue con Jadite en el coche de Marcus y Haruka con Mina en su jeep.

Llegamos rápidamente a mi casa gracias a la loca manera de manejar de Darien, se estaciono frente a mi casa la cual estaba en penumbras. Kenji había ido a la Push a visitar a Billy y aun no había llegado, Haruka tampoco llegaba aun, había llevado a Mina a su casa.

—Veo que te gusto mi regalo —dijo Darien tomando mi mano y jugando con el brazalete.

—Me encanto —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos— gracias por pasar la tarde con nosotros.

—Es un placer —me sonrió

—Yo pensé que la llegada de…

—Shhh —puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios con suavidad y después lo sustituyo con su boca, esta vez el beso fue más intenso y profundo que el que nos habíamos dado fuera del boliche, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me acerco más a el, yo pase las manos por su cuello y jugué con su cabello.

Entonces escuche un golpe en la ventanilla del lado del conductor, me sobresalte y vi una figura masculina de pie afuera. Darien suspiro y bajo la ventanilla.

—No espere encontrarme con esto —su voz sonó molesta y desilusionada.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza de actualizar como tengo mucho trabajo, y por eso no pude actualizar antes la historia, y en la universidad me han dejado mucha tarea y aparte con dari que me quita un poco el tiempo pero aquí estoy no voy a dejar las historias ahí las voy a terminar

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, ****Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch****.**

**Hola chicas quiero decirle que la esposa de darien se llama Regina y no esmeralda solo quería dicerle eso.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	11. celos

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 10: Celos**

**DARIEN POV**

Me estacione frente a la casa de Serena y tome su mano entre las mías, aun traía el brazalete que le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Veo que te gusto mi regalo.

—Me encanto —levanto su vista y me encontré con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban— gracias por pasar la tarde con nosotros.

—Es un placer —sonreí de lado, lo había hecho con mucho gusto.

—Yo pensé que la llegada de…

—Shhh —la calle poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus suaves labios, no quería que la mencionara, en cierta parte quería hacer de cuenta que _ella_ no existía. Me acerque más a Serena hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, había deseado hacerlo toda la tarde, y la única oportunidad que tuve había sido un momento tan pequeño que no me bastaba. Nunca me bastaba, quería besar siempre sus deliciosos labios. Profundizamos el beso y me abrazo mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Entonces vino un golpe sobre la ventanilla que hizo que nos separáramos de inmediato. Baje la ventanilla y para poder ver quien había tocado.

—No espere encontrarme con esto.

—Jadite yo te puedo explicar —dijo Serena mientras abría la puerta para bajar del auto.

—Eso espero —dijo el rubio con voz molesta— ¡¿Cómo puedes estarte besando con Darien?!

—Jadite no grites —baje del auto, antes que Serena, era yo quien tenia que dar la cara.

—Lo siento, no imagine que ustedes… —se disculpo Rei— si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera esperado hasta mañana para traerle a Serena sus cosas.

—No es tu culpa Rei —respondió Serena— Jadite ¿podemos entrar a la casa y hablar?

—Esta bien —su voz se había suavizado un poco.

Serena tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta el interior de su casa, seguidos por Rei y Jadite. Caminamos en completo silencio, hasta sentarnos en la cómoda sala, Serena y yo juntos y frente a nosotros mi hermana y Jadite.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto con impaciencia.

—Jadite lo que viste entre Serena y yo… —tome la iniciativa, pero me sentía nervioso, tenia que encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Serena y yo nos queremos.

—Darien… tu estas casado…

—No por mucho tiempo, en cuanto Regina se vaya de nuevo interpondré una demanda de divorcio, quiero estar con Serena.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si no se vuelve a ir? —inquirió el rubio.

—La pondré de todas formas, he pensado mucho las cosas, Rei tenia razón en todo —la mire y le di una sonrisa de arrepentimiento— tal vez Regina me quiera un poco, pero no es nada comparado en como quiere mi dinero y si tengo que dárselo todo para poder ser libre y estar con Serena se lo daré.

—Y mientras tanto… Serena… ¿serás la…?

Serena bajo la mirada ante la pregunta inconclusa de Jadite, cuando la levanto sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sentí un hueco en el estomago. Ella no se merecía ser la otra, yo no merecía tal sacrificio.

—No me importa —dijo con voz firme a pesar de las lagrimas que luchaban por salir— Jadite no puedo vivir sin Darien, yo se que esta mal, que Regina sea como sea no se merece esto pero… no puedo. Darien se alejo de mi un mes, no me hablaba, no me veía, solo se dirigía a mi en clase y muy poco y no sabes como me dolía el corazón. Hoy que se que el me quiere como yo a el menos podría estar lejos de el y no me importa si para eso tengo que ser la amante.

La palabra salio de sus labios con tanta naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del marcador de un juego de béisbol.

—Se que tal vez te sonara ridículo —prosiguió Serena— ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo puedo quererlo tanto?

— ¿O como yo pude cambiar de parecer cuando decía amar a mi esposa? —Continué— pero con ese poco tiempo puedo asegurarte que Serena es ahora mi vida.

La vi a los ojos los cuales brillaban y no a causa de las lágrimas, brillaban de amor y me sentía orgulloso y feliz de ser el hombre que causara ese brillo. Me perdí en sus ojos unos segundos o quizás minutos, no lo se, pero los hubiera visto toda la noche de no ser por que Jadite llamo la atención aclarándose la garganta.

—No es ridículo —su voz era un susurro suave— creo que a mi me paso lo mismo, conocí a una mujer hace poco y hoy se que si el día de mañana sus ojos negros no me miran, no habrá razón para levantarme.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi hermana quien le sonreía encantada con sus palabras, tomo la pequeña y delicada mano de Rei y la acaricio con suavidad y delicadeza entre las suyas. Quise decir algo pero Serena me apretó la mano, la vi y me sonrió con complicidad y yo hice lo mismo.

—Serena… ¿has pensado que hubiera pasado si en vez de haber sido yo… hubiera sido Haruka? Supongo que no lo sabes.

El rostro de Serena empalideció más de lo normal y esta vez yo apreté su mano.

—El no lo puede saber, ni el ni Kenji, Jadite por favor…

—No tienes que pedirlo —Jadite sonrió— solo tengan cuidado, este pueblo es algo pequeño y nunca falta un pequeño descuido para que los chismes empiecen y Darien espero que todo lo que has dicho sea verdad… quiero a Serena como a una hermana y créeme… entre Haruka y yo podemos hacer que te arrepientas si la haces sufrir.

—Si eso pasa lo tendré bien merecido —mire a Serena tomando su rostro entre mis manos y dándole un beso en los labios— esta belleza no merece que nadie la haga sufrir.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar y tampoco esa costumbre de morderse el labio inferior, la volví a besar y ahora fui yo quien al terminar el beso, mordí suavemente su labio lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aun más.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo —grito Rei saltando del sofá.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos Rei —me puse de pie— mi papá debe estar preocupado por su coche.

—Además Haruka no debe tardar en llegar —suspiro Serena.

—Si es que llega —susurro Rei.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Serena.

—Ay Serena a veces eres tan inocente —sonrió mi hermana— noche, Haruka, Mina, en un mismo lugar.

—Si, entonces creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Jadite— Haruka no le tocara ni un pelo a mi hermana.

—Hablando de eso, luego quiero yo una explicación respecto a esas miraditas que se dan —dije fingiendo más celos de los que en realidad sentía.

—Ash, hermanos mayores, para lo único que sirven es para molestar, Serena dile algo.

—Oh vamos Rei, estoy segura que tu solita puedes con el.

—Es cierto, pero tú también lo dominas, juntas podemos hacer con el lo que queramos.

—Hey, aun estoy aquí —me queje y ambas estallaron en risas.

Rei fue hasta el auto y bajo varias bolsas con las compras de Serena, luego ella y Jadite se despidieron. Yo me quede unos segundos más dentro de la casa abrazando a Serena, no quería irme pero tendría que hacerlo. Escuchamos el jeep de Haruka estacionarse y nos separamos. Me despedí de ambos y regrese a casa.

Como suponía Marcus estaba en el porche esperando que mi hermana regresara sana y salva con su coche en una pieza. Cenamos en familia y subí a mi recamara antes que Regina, me desvestí y entre en la cama olvidándome de todo.

**SERENA POV**

Odio los lunes. Pero hoy lo amaba después de pasar el domingo encerrada en mi cuarto haciendo tareas y sin salir más que a comer, claro y estaba el hecho de que hoy vería a mi sexy profesor de literatura por el cual yo estaba loca. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento y baje las escaleras de dos en dos sorprendiéndome de no tropezar ni caer. Pero claro mi buena suerte no duro mucho, al salir de la casa resbale con el piso húmedo y caí sobre mi trasero provocando que Haruka se burlara de mí.

Llegamos unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara y el solo hecho de ver el Volvo estacionado hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir como desquiciado. Esta vez no espere que Haruka me ayudara a bajar del jeep, yo solita salte y entre rápidamente al campus yendo directo a mi salón.

—Buenos días —salude a Lita.

—Buenos —me miro como si tuviera seis ojos— ¿estas bien?

—De maravilla ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No te diste cuenta? Serena esta nevando, a ti no te gusta la nieve, odias los lunes y hoy tenemos examen de psicología.

— ¿Esta nevando? No lo note y para el examen estudia bastante y además amo los lunes —mi voz sonaba bastante entusiasmada y mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza cuando escuche a Darien detrás de mi, llamar la atención para comenzar la clase.

Empezó a entregar los exámenes que habíamos hecho el viernes pasado.

—Black —llamo Darien con su voz un poco molesta, Zafiro se levanto y fue hasta el escritorio— Black dígame la verdad ¿copio usted en el examen?

—Claro que no —Zafiro sonrió con arrogancia.

—Para la próxima vez hágalo, tiene una F —Darien le extendió el examen y toda la clase rió— Tsukino.

Camine hasta el y me extendió el examen con una B en color rojo, al tomarlo roce su mano haciendo que chispas de electricidad recorrieran mi cuerpo. El no me dirigió la mirada, seguía viendo el siguiente examen, sin embargo esa sonrisa torcida y sexy apareció en su rostro.

Regrese a mi lugar e intente concentrarme en la clase, tenia que hacerlo a pesar de que Darien fuera mi maestro, ya que no permitiría que me regalara calificación y estoy segura el no lo haría.

Al finalizar la clase hice un poco de tiempo recogiendo mis cosas para estar aunque fuera un minuto a solas con Darien pero para variar Zafiro se acerco a mi con esa sonrisa tímida y nerviosa que usaba cuando me invitaba a algún lado. Y no me equivoque.

— ¡Serena!

— Hola Zafiro —tome mis cosas más rápido, ahora lo que quería era salir de ahí.

—Bueno, es que… ¿tienes… tienes con quien ir al baile de halloween?

—Zafiro falta más de un mes…

—Lo se, pero quería preguntártelo antes que nadie, eres una de las chicas más hermosas de la universidad y seguro mucho te invitaran.

— ¿Y viniste a apartarme? —pregunte alzando una ceja, mientras mire a Darien por encima del hombro de Zafiro, parecía estar haciendo un enorme hoyo en la cabeza de Zafiro solo con la mirada.

—No, bueno no… solo quiero saber ¿si irías conmigo?

—Lo siento Zafiro, no voy a ir, tu sabes que yo no bailo y que nunca he ido a ningún baile, ni a la graduación así que no, además será de disfraces no pienso hacer el ridículo yendo de Gatubela o algo así —me estremecí al pensarlo.

—Si cambias de parecer infórmame —dijo Zafiro dando la media vuelta para salir dejándonos solo a Darien y a mi.

—Serás el primero en saberlo —mi respuesta hizo que Darien gruñera por lo bajo pero Zafiro ya no lo pudo escuchar.

Le sonreí y camine hasta el manteniendo la debida distancia.

—No cambiaras de opinión ¿verdad? —pregunto con voz ronca.

—No, en serio jamás me metería dentro de un disfraz.

—Eso es malo, estoy seguro de que podrías ser una sexy vampiresa —sonrió de lado y me sorprendió al inclinarse y besar mi cuello para después morderlo suavemente. Me guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta para salir del salón.

Hiperventilando me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, algo que no paso desapercibido para Jadite y menos para Rei que era tan perceptiva.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la clase anterior? —pregunto Rei con picardía en la voz.

—Fatal, ese maestro es… —sexy, guapo y divino— un inquisidor y además Zafiro me invito al baile de halloween.

—Oh, ¿aceptaste?

—Claro que no, yo no voy a esos bailes.

—Que bueno —sonrió Rei con doble intención— por que daré una fiesta en mi casa y obviamente será mejor que cualquier cosa que organice la escuela.

—Gracias Rei pero no iré.

—Si, claro que iras —su sonrisa me indicaba que si no iba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

—Esta bien Rei pero no me pondré ningún disfraz ridículo —advertí.

—Por favor, será temática todos iremos de vampiros será muy divertido por favor.

— ¿Tu hermano ya sabia de tu divertida fiesta temática?

—Se lo dije esta mañana ¿por qué?

—Por nada, lo pensare Rei… lo pensare.

Nada. Eso era lo que tenía que pensar, sabia perfectamente que Rei seria capaz de perseguirme por todo Tokio para vestirme con ese ridículo disfraz. Mis clases casi acababan, pero me vi obligada por Mina para saltarme la última, ya que le había prometido ir a la ridícula práctica de porristas. No sabia como es que conociendo mis pocas habilidades para los deportes y ese tipo de cosas, aun así insistía en que fuera porrista.

Me asuste al ver la ropa que Mina me había dado. Era una falda azul con tablones blancos, demasiada corta para mi gusto. La blusa de manga larga totalmente azul y con dos líneas blancas en cada brazo. Además de unas botas blancas con tacón cuadrado. Me arrastro literalmente al vestidor e hizo que me vistiera con ese diminuto conjunto.

—Esto no es necesario —me queje— no soy parte del equipo.

_Ni lo seré._

—Si, harás una prueba y que mejor que hacerla con el vestuario para ver si serás capaz de girar sin que se te levante la falda y enseñes de mas

—No seré capaz de dar dos pasos con estas botas.

—Serena por favor pon de tu parte —Mina se sentó junto a mi— soy capitana de un grupo de porristas plásticas y sin cerebro que no me hacen caso y que cada segundo hacen complot para sacarme.

— ¿Y me quieres dentro para que yo si te haga caso?

—No —rió animadamente— te quiero conmigo para que te demuestres que si puedes hacerlo además eres la hermana de Haruka y más coraje les dará cuando vean que hagan lo que hagan el no me quitara ese rango.

—Esta bien pero prométeme algo

—Lo que quieras —juro que los ojos le brillaron.

—Que a la primera caída quedo fuera.

—Eso no es problema, no te caerás Rei me lo dijo —la confianza que emitía su voz me asusto, yo sabia que Rei decía ver cosas pero parecía que era muy en serio— a menos que tu lo hagas a propósito.

Me dio unas palmaditas en mi pierna casi totalmente desnuda, suspire y salimos directo al gimnasio donde ya estaba todo el equipo junto con mi hermano y sentadas en las gradas estaban Molly, Amy, Saori y otras chicas las cuales no reconocí. Al verlas a todas vestidas de la misma manera que yo me hizo apenarme por haberme atrevido a ponerme esa ropa, sin embrago Mina me dio un codazo y con la mirada me apuntaba al grupo de chicos que se suponía deberían estar entrenando.

Sentí que la cara me ardió cuando la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas, todos los chicos miraban en mi dirección, incluso Haruka aunque este ultimo tenia una mueca de espanto y enojo al verme así, los demás sonreían y se secretaban, incluso escuche varios chiflidos. Voltee con la esperanza de ver a Mina a mi lado y comprobar que era a ella a quien veían, pero ella ya se encontraba en las gradas junto a las demás chicas. Mordí mi labio y camine lo más rápido que mi equilibrio y las botas me lo permitieron y sorprendida por no tropezar ni una sola vez, llegue a esconderme detrás de Mina.

Hicimos varios ejercicios aunque estoy segura solo habían sido de calentamiento ya que para mi gusto estuvieron muy fáciles y después nos sentamos a descansar y ver un partido de practica. Entonces lo vi atravesando las puertas del gimnasio con toda su elegancia y porte. Quise salir corriendo de ahí antes que el lo hiciera al ver mis delgadas piernas pálidas y sin chiste pero Molly me lo impidió.

— ¿A dónde vas? —su fría mano sostenía la mía.

—A cambiarme, ya casi termina la hora y…

—Pero aun no, quedan 20 minutos, no te aproveches de que el entrenador es tu hermano para irte cuando te plazca —la envidia bailaba en sus ojos azules.

Iba a sentarme de nuevo cuando Mina intervino.

—Serena si ya quieres irte a cambiar hazlo, aun no eres parte del grupo y si Haruka te dice algo yo me encargo.

Le sonreí y baje las gradas esquivando la mirada de Darien el cual no nos había visto, conversaba con Haruka, por sus movimientos seguramente del juego. Entre al vestidor y busque mi ropa, cuando la encontré y me disponía a quitarme la falda sentí unas manos posarse sobre mi cintura y unos labios suaves presionar la piel de mi cuello. Me sobresalte y estuve a punto de gritar…

—Soy yo —susurro su voz aterciopelada en mi oreja.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Si te ven…

—Shh, nadie me vio entrar, lo hice por la puerta trasera y la que da al gimnasio esta cerrada con llave —alzo la mano y vi un juego de llaves— ser maestro a veces tiene ciertas ventajas.

Me dio la vuelta y presiono sus labios contra los míos, empezó a besarme con urgencia mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo, me puso contra la pared y cuando jadeé por aire se separo para besar mi cuello.

—No soporte la mirada que esos estudiantes te dirigían —dijo contra mi piel— pero es tu culpa por verte extremadamente apetecible.

— ¿Los… los viste? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

—El suficiente para hacerme hervir de coraje —me miro a los ojos y note que no mentía— eres mi perdición, ¿piensas hacerme rabiar así todos los días? En la mañana Black y ahorita todos esos.

—Si eso hará que me beses como lo acabas de hacer… tendré que considerarlo —mordí mi labio y me sonroje.

—No es necesario, solo pídelo —y lo volvió a hacer, me beso con más intensidad, sentí su lengua jugar con la mía y rodee su cuello para hundir mis dedos entre su cabello, sus manos estaban en mi cintura y poco a poco una se deslizaba sobre mi pierna, alzándola a la altura de sus cintura y gemí, esto pareció hacerlo reaccionar y lentamente se separo.

—Lo siento es que…

—Esta bien, no tienes por que sentirlo —baje la mirada incapaz de pedirle que continuara, una parte de mi me decía que estaba mal, que el solo hecho de estar aquí sola con el estaba mal, y lo que yo deseaba era aun peor; pero había otra parte de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo que me gritaba por que continuáramos. Mi corazón empezó a normalizar sus latidos y Darien se acerco de nuevo a mí y sin saberlo volvió a intensificarlos con un beso más dulce y lento que el anterior.

—Será mejor que me vaya, no tarda en acabar la hora, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —le di un beso rápido y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

—Quita el seguro a la puerta —sus ojos no se despegaban de mi cuerpo y esto hacia que mi sonrojo no disminuyera— te ves… preciosa…

Aun hiperventilaba mientras torpemente me cambiaba de ropa, aun sentía el roce de su mano sobre mi pierna y miles de mariposas inundaban mi estomago. Unos minutos después aparecieron las demás porristas, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Me recargue en el jeep esperando a mi hermano pero antes de que el llegara un auto se estaciono en al lugar vació entre el Volvo de Darien y el Jeep. La puerta se abrió y vi a Regina bajarse del auto. Inconscientemente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me dio coraje verla ahí. Fue esta mí y como si me conociera de toda la vida me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —me sonrió— ¿si me recuerdas?

—Ahhh — ¿cómo olvidar a la esposa de mi 'novio'?— si, usted es la esposa del profesor Chiba ¿cierto?

—Si, pero no me hables de usted me haces sentir vieja —realmente la sonrisa que salía de sus labios se notaba sincera, no era tan pedante como Rei la hacia ver— ¿has visto a mi marido?

_Claro, acabamos de tener una sesión de besos en el vestidor del gimnasio._ No, no podía decirle eso.

—No desde esta mañana, lo siento.

—Lo esperare aquí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Serena, pero me puedes decir Sere.

—Que lindo nombre —por más que buscaba una señal de hipocresía en sus ojos lo único que encontré fue amabilidad y entonces… me sentí peor, desvió su mirada de la mía— ahí viene mi amor.

Mire en la misma dirección que ella y lo vi caminando junto a Rei, sonriendo aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Regina. Cuando lo hizo note que su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal y con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

—Re… —se claro la garganta— Regina ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a secuestrar a mi marido, quiero pasar la tarde contigo y _toda_ la noche —cuando remarco la palabra _toda_ no supe que hacer, si salir corriendo o tomarla por el cabello y arrastrarla por todo el estacionamiento.

—Genial —resoplo Rei— Darien me habías prometido estudiar algebra.

La mirada que Darien le dio a Rei me hizo saber que no era cierto.

—Cuñada eso puede esperar, además no creo que para hacer esos dibujitos que haces necesites estudiar algebra.

—Me llamo Rei y aunque sean dibujitos al menos estudio algo, no estoy esperanzada a vivir siempre de lo que me de mi marido rico —gruño Rei.

Regina no dijo nada más, entonces sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y gire para ver a un chico guapo, rubio y de ojos azules, creía haberlo visto en el equipo de Haruka.

—Hola —me sonrió— tu eres Serena ¿verdad?

—Serena

—Bueno Serena, soy James, te vi en el gimnasio y deja decirte me dejaste sin palabras.

—Ah… —no encontré nada más coherente que decir.

—Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo ¿qué dices?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa e instintivamente voltee a ver a Darien quien lo asesinaba con la mirada, detrás de el vi un borrón oscuro dar saltitos y aplaudir, asomo la cabeza por encima del hombro de Darien y asintió. Entonces como algo mecánico mire a James.

—Claro, vamos —un gruñido vino detrás de mí y después unas palabras cargadas de resentimiento.

—Ella no ira contigo a ningún lado.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARA...

**Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza de actualizar como tengo mucho trabajo, y por eso no pude actualizar antes la historia, y en la universidad me han dejado mucha tarea y aparte con darien que me quita un poco el tiempo pero aquí estoy no voy a dejar las historias ahí las voy a terminar**

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, ****Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch****, ****lucecita moon, pincesacaris, ****rutis**


	12. MOTIVOS

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 11: Motivos**

**Serena POV**

—Hola —me sonrió— tu eres Serena ¿verdad?

—Serena.

—Bueno Serena, soy James, te vi en el gimnasio y deja decirte me dejaste sin palabras.

—Ah… —no encontré nada más coherente que decir.

—Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo ¿qué dices?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa e instintivamente voltee a ver a Darien quien lo asesinaba con la mirada, detrás de el vi un borrón oscuro dar saltitos y aplaudir, asomo la cabeza por encima del hombro de Darien y asintió. Entonces como algo mecánico mire a James.

—Claro, vamos —un gruñido vino detrás de mí y después unas palabras cargadas de resentimiento.

—Ella no ira contigo a ningún lado.

Me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Darien y más sabiendo que Regina estaba presente. Me sentí muy nerviosa, solo pude bajar la mirada al suelo mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi corazón. De alguna forma también me sentí culpable, yo había provocado esa reacción en Darien que no hacia más que dejar claro que me amaba, pero al estar Regina ahí quise que el sintiera lo mismo que yo al verlo con ella, aunque me arrepentí en ese instante. Yo había aceptado a Darien aunque sabia que estaba casado.

— ¿Y por que no? —pregunto Regina alzando una ceja.

—Por que… ella vendrá conmigo —su voz se escuchaba determinada— tenemos una apuesta que cumplir y necesito ir por su auto.

— ¿Y desde cuando los maestros hacen apuestas con las alumnas? —pregunto James enojado.

—La hicimos antes de entrar a la escuela —Rei salio en defensa de su hermano— Serena es amiga mía y de mi hermano antes de ser su alumna.

La facilidad de los Chiba para mentir era asombrosa, hasta yo me lo estaba creyendo.

—Bueno corazón en ese caso ve y cumple como el hombre que eres, yo te espero en la casa —Regina le guiño un ojo y lo beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que sentí mi corazón partirse en dos. Darien intento separarse de una forma que no resultara tan obvia, después Regina subió al auto y se fue.

—En ese caso Serena, lo dejamos para después —mire a James quien tenia una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro— ¿podrías darme tu numero?

Asentí y en voz muy baja le di mi número de celular, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se alejo a paso firme. Voltee para ver la expresión de Darien pero este ya se encontraba dentro del Volvo, y Rei cerraba la puerta.

—Serena será mejor que te vayas con el y hablen —me dijo Rei— yo esperare a Jadite y distraeré un poco a Haruka.

Suspire y asentí, rodee el Volvo y subí al asiento del copiloto, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Darien arranco el auto y salimos volando del estacionamiento. Lo mire de reojo y note que mantenía el volante apretado entre sus manos, parecía a punto de quebrarlo pero no me atreví a decir nada. En menos de lo que imagine habíamos llegado a mi casa. Bajo del auto y yo aun en silencio y sin moverme espere a que Darien me abriera la puerta. Cuando baje del auto Darien tenía una mano estirada dándome las llaves de su Volvo.

—Cuídalo bien —su voz fría hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo— ahora dame las llaves de tu ¿auto? O lo que sea, quizás tengas prisa por ir a ver a James.

Quise decir algo pero no encontré nada coherente que hiciera disminuir su molestia. Camine hasta la puerta y entonces note que el seguía de pie junto a su auto.

— ¿No vas a pasar? —luche por que la voz no se me quebrara… pero falle.

— ¿No te quito el tiempo?

—No seas ridículo —el debería saber que tiempo era lo que me faltaba para estar con el.

Suspiro cansado y camino hasta mi, abrió la puerta y entro, dejo que yo lo hiciera también y cerro la puerta tras de mi.

—Toma siento mientras busco las llaves.

Lo perdí de vista cuando entro a la sala. Me quite la chamarra y la colgué en el perchero. Subí las escaleras lentamente y entre a mi cuarto. Encontré las llaves dentro del cajón de mi mesa de noche. Las apreté en mis manos mientras pensaba como empezar, Darien estaba enojado y suponía que en cuanto le diera las llaves se iría. Suspire con tristeza, era yo quien había provocado su enojo y tal vez me lo merecía.

Baje las escaleras y me quede de pie mirando al chico que estaba en mi sala. Darien se había sentado en el sofá individual, tenia la cabeza recostada en el respaldo y apretaba el puente de su nariz con una de sus manos. Se veía enojado, pensativo y muy guapo, el pelo estaba completamente desordenado como siempre, algunos caían sobre su frente contrastando con su pálida piel. Debajo de la chamarra traía un suéter delgado que se pegaba a su perfecto cuerpo enmarcando los músculos de su pecho. Abrió los ojos y enderezo la cabeza mirándome fijamente, haciendo que me perdiera en sus ojos azules. Me sonroje debido a que me había sorprendido viéndolo, y por los pensamientos que estaban a punto de tener, quizá mi mirada no era muy decente.

—Eh… este… las llaves —estire mi mano ofreciéndole el juego de llaves. Darien se puso de pie y las tomo sin siquiera rozar mi mano.

—Nos vemos mañana —pasó junto a mí y antes de que se fuera decidí hablar.

—Perdón —baje la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, aun cuando le daba la espalda. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y su barbilla descansar en mi hombro— fui una tonta, quería que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo al ver a Regina ahí dispuesta a robarte y pasar _toda_ la noche contigo.

Su risa musical inundo la casa, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba a causa de las carcajadas. Me tense y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero esta vez eran de coraje, Darien se estaba burlando de mi, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, también yo podía empezar a reírme de mi misma, Regina era su esposa, y por más que me doliera yo era solo la amante, así que Regina estaba en todo su derecho de pasar con el las noches que ella quisiera y aunque me doliera yo no podía pedirle a Darien que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

—Tonta Serena —dijo una vez que dejo de reírse, me hizo darme la vuelta para quedar frente a el y dulcemente limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos— Regina y yo no vamos a pasar la noche juntos, al menos no como ella lo dio a entender, no me interesa, duermo con ella, si, pero es lo único que hacemos en esa cama, aunque suene irónico pero siento como si te traicionara cuando me besa. Por que desde que estoy junto a ti no quiero que ningunos labios que no sean los tuyos me besen.

Se inclino para juntar sus labios con los míos y comprobar sus palabras con hechos. Su boca se movía con la mía lentamente, con dulzura y a la vez cargada de una pasión que hacia mi corazón palpitara totalmente desbocado. Mientras su lengua se abría paso por mis labios, deslice mis manos por su suave y a la vez duro pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, junte mis manos detrás de su cuello para acercarlo más a mi, hundí mis dedos en su cabello. Libero mi boca de sus labios solo para besar mi cuello mientras yo jadeaba por recuperar un poco de aire. Caímos lentamente en el sofá grande sin separarnos un solo momento, el quedo sobre mí, continuo llenando mi cuello de besos mientras yo metí las manos debajo de la chamarra, en un movimiento lento y torpe de mi parte la deslice por sus hombros y cayo al suelo. Sentí que Darien jugaba con el borde de mi blusa y después sus calidos dedos acariciando la piel de mi vientre. Volvió a atrapar mis labios con los suyos y de repente ya no sentí su peso sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar un fuerte golpe, Darien había caído sobre la mesa de centro que se había hecho pedazos, había vidrios por todo el piso y algunos clavados en sus manos. Junto al sofá estaba Haruka mirándolo con rabia y si no me hubiera puesto de pie interponiéndome entre el y Darien seguramente lo hubiera matado.

—Haruka detente.

—Claro, ya que lo haya matado por ponerte las manos encima —gruño. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan enojado.

Escuche un quejido detrás de mi, di la vuelta y me agache junto a Darien, sentí un fuerte olor a sangre y me maree un poco, pero el querer ayudar a Darien podía más que mi aberración por la sangre.

—Ve lo que le hiciste —exclame horrorizada al ver algunos pedazos de vidrio clavados en la espalda de Darien.

—Es lo menos que se merece y quítate para que pueda dejarlo peor —me tomo del brazo pero yo me resistí, seguramente dejaría un gran moretón pero no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Darien, era mucho más grande que el y además yo también era parte de todo esto.

—Haruka —se quejo mi novio— si te calmas y me dejas hablar…

— ¡No vas a hablar, vas a salir de mi casa en este momento y no vas a volver a entrar o te juro… te juro Darien que yo mismo te romperé las piernas para que no puedas hacerlo!

— ¡Basta ya! —Grite— ayúdame a levantarlo y a curarle esas heridas y después vamos a hablar por que si lo corres me voy yo también.

Me puse de pie y subí al baño para tomar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, baje corriendo sin preocuparme por mi mareo o mi torpeza. Cuando regrese a la sala Haruka ayudaba a Darien a levantarse y después le quito la camisa con cuidado. Las heridas no eran profundas, pero aun así estaba segura que el dolor era inmenso. Cure las heridas aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo a vomitar, Darien se quejo muy poco y Haruka caminaba en círculos por el corredor de la entrada.

—Lo siento —me disculpe.

—No tienes por que —su voz se escuchaba calmada y trataba de ocultar el dolor— yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera encontrado a Rei con mi mejor amigo y este estuviera casado.

— ¡Ese es el maldito problema! —La voz de mi hermano hizo que me exaltara— el hecho de que estuvieras sobre mi hermana… tocándola lo puedo soportar pero… ¡debería matarte!

—Pero no lo harás —dije firmemente.

—Serena —me miro como si fuera yo de otro planeta— ¿Cómo puedes… como?

Su voz temblaba por el coraje. Termine de curar a Darien, se puso la camisa, el suéter y la chamarra encima ocultando las manchas de sangre en el suéter. Me senté en el sofá y entonces lo asimile todo, ahora Haruka mi celoso hermano mayor se había enterado de la peor manera que su amigo y yo teníamos una relación y que el gran detalle de su matrimonio hacia de esta algo mal visto. No pude contener las lágrimas y empecé a llorar. Mi hermano y Darien se mantenían en silencio hasta que Haruka lo rompió.

—Encuentro a mi mejor amigo sobre mi hermana —su voz sonaba más calmada— tu estas casado por lo tanto ¿no me merezco una explicación?

—Y yo te la daré, Serena y yo nos queremos —hundí mi cabeza en mis manos y solloce en silencio mientras Darien hablaba, mi hermano bufo molesto— lo se, te suena ridículo pero así es…

— ¿Y Regina? —pregunto mi hermano.

—Me voy a divorciar de ella —la voz de Darien sonaba convincente pero no lo suficiente para mi hermano— en cuanto Regina se vaya de nuevo pondré la demanda de divorcio.

Mi hermano rió sin ganas, de manera burlona. — ¿Y por que hasta que se vaya? ¿Por qué no ahora? Si mi hermana es tan tonta para no pedírtelo yo si, si quieres seguir viendo a mi hermana hazlo ahora.

—Pienso hacerlo hasta que se vaya para que sea más rápido, habiendo una causa como la de abandono de hogar, alegando que desde que nos casamos no ha estado en casa, si lo hago ahora será más difícil, el matrimonio esta consumado y si ella se niega esto nos llevara más tiempo que las dos semanas que ella tarde en irse de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo mi hermano y levante la vista— entonces hasta ese momento ustedes estarán juntos.

— ¡No! Yo no me voy a separar de el, no puedo.

—Serena eres absurda, ¿estas consiente de que por el momento eres la otra?

—No me importa.

—Estas loca —resoplo mi hermano.

—Haruka yo se que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, me pongo en tu lugar y te entiendo yo también tengo una hermana a la que adoro y por la que metería las manos al fuego, pero tu me conoces desde hace años, sabes que jamás le haré daño a Serena y que si le estoy prometiendo que en poco tiempo seré libre es por que lo voy a cumplir.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, no quise decir nada más, Darien tenia razón, ellos dos eran amigos desde hace muchos años y por lo tanto sabia que Darien era un caballero, al parecer esto lo hizo pensarlo un poco.

—Si eso es lo quieres enana… esta bien —sonreí por sus palabras— pero no me pidas que te vea con buenos ojos y no quiero que en mi presencia la estés tocando o besando, además se tienen que andar con cuidado para que nadie más se entere, y quiero ver en cuanto Regina se vaya de nuevo, esa demanda de divorcio o esas cortadas te parecerán caricias ¿entendiste?

—Me quedo muy claro —Darien sonrió.

—No sonrías y vete, necesito hablar con mi hermana.

—Bien, mañana paso por ti temprano —Haruka alzo una ceja en señal de pregunta— tenemos una apuesta que cumplir.

—Demonios. Tengo que irme dos semanas en esa chatarra —gruño mi hermano— si, esta bien ahora vete.

—Te acompaño —ofrecí.

—El sabe el camino y confió en que no se robara nada, tú te quedas aquí.

—Haruka no seas ridículo, enseguida regreso.

Tome a Darien de la mano y salimos al porche en donde se encontraba mi pickup.

—Siento la mirada asesina de Haruka en mi espalda —murmuro Darien.

— ¿Más que las cortadas? —pregunte avergonzada.

—Eso no duele, las volvería a sufrir una y otra vez solo por tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

Me sonroje al recordar la situación en que mi hermano nos había encontrado. Pero me preguntaba ¿que hubiera pasado si Haruka no hubiera llegado? Ante la idea de estar solos en mi casa. ¿Habríamos continuado? ¿O nos habríamos detenido? Nunca lo sabría. Pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi hermano no hubiera llegado, que Darien continuara besándome y acariciándome. Me sentí un poco avergonzada al pensar en eso. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Nunca había deseado a un hombre como deseaba a Darien. Pero quizás era un poco pronto para hablar sobre el tema.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi camioneta— no puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto.

—Tu apostaste contra mi —sonreí al ver su rostro contrariado— ese es tu castigo por subestimarme.

—Recuérdame nunca volver a hacerlo.

—No, no si puedo ver esa cara de desagrado, te ves tan guapo así.

Rodó los ojos y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, subió a mi camioneta y me quede en el porche hasta que la perdí de vista. Suspire y entre a la casa, me dirigí a la sala donde Haruka había empezado a recoger los pedazos de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo le explicaremos a papá esto?

—No lo se, tendrás que inventar algo bueno, soy mala mintiendo.

—Serena… —espere a que dijera algo más, se quedo contemplando los cristales rotos y después de unos segundos se puso de pie y me abrazo— ¿en verdad quieres esto?

—Lo quiero a el —no necesitaba pensar mi respuesta— ¿no harías tu lo mismo?

—No, Darien no es mi tipo —imagine la cara de disgusto que estaría haciendo y reí— como hermano mayor no me queda más que apoyarte y encargarme de partirle la cara a Darien si no cumple sus promesas, aunque lo conozco y eso tiene algo que ver en que no me ponga peor, es solo que no quiero que salgas lastimada, a veces soy algo infantil, bromista y loco… pero te quiero y quiero verte feliz.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenia al mejor hermano del mundo, de alguna forma hubiera entendido que me prohibiera ver a Darien, o que dejara de hablarme, todo hubiera esperado de mi hermano, pero en el fondo sabia que me quería y entendía de cierta manera. Deje escapar unas lágrimas y un suspiro. Me separe de su abrazo y con sus enormes manos secas las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Ahora levantemos esto.

Le ayude a recoger le mesa hecha añicos con mucho cuidado, ya que con mi torpeza era capaz de levantar un trozo de vidrio y morir en el intento, limpiamos el piso en el cual había unas gotas de sangre y sacamos la basura, dejando un espacio en el medio de la sala. Cuando Kenji llego le dijimos que Haruka había aventado su equipo para jugar fútbol y al parecer la mesa no había resistido el peso. Lo único que dijo es que necesitábamos comprar una nueva y más resistente a los ataques de Haruka.

Después de la cena subí a darme una ducha caliente. Entre a la tina hundiendo mi cuerpo en el agua y esperando que esta relajara un poco mis músculos. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, gemí ante la idea de ser aceptada en el grupo de porristas, pero Mina me lo había pedido como un favor especial y no podía negarme, además a Darien le había gustado el uniforme, me mordí el labio recordando sus palabras y sus besos en el vestidor. Después estaba James, tenía que pensar en una forma de rechazarlo la próxima vez y una excusa para haberle dado un número falso, bueno un poco falso, solo cambie el último número, aunque era suficiente para que no me llamara. Entonces mis pensamientos se desviaron nuevamente a Darien. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Cómo justificaría sus heridas si alguien llegaba a verlas? Sobre todo Regina que dormía con el. Quise llorar al recordarlo de nuevo, pero vino a mi mente las palabras de Darien quien me prometió no hacer nada más que dormir con ella, y yo confiaba en el.

Salí de la ducha cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Me puse la pijama y cepille mi cabello. Baje a darle las buenas noches a Kenji y Haruka quienes veían un juego de béisbol y subí a mi cuarto. Tome lápiz y papel y esa noche más inspirada que ninguna otra comencé a escribir.

**Darien POV**

Llegue a casa en mucho más tiempo de lo que normalmente lo hacia. Guarde la camioneta de Serena en el garaje, en el lugar de mi preciado Volvo el cual no conduciría por dos tormentosas semanas, y me quede dentro unos minutos. Tenia que admitir que la cabina era calida y además el aroma de Serena estaba por todas partes, era lo único bueno de su pickup. Sonreí ante la idea que dentro de dos semanas, cuando Serena me devolviera mi auto, este estaría impregnado también de su aroma.

Baje de la camioneta y entre a la casa la cual se encontraba en completo silencio. Subí directamente a la recamara de mi hermana. Antes de tocar la puerta, escuche la voz de mi hermana…

—Pasa —sonreí y abrí la puerta, estaba sentada junto a su escritorio haciendo uno de sus diseños— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Uhm —lo pensé un momento— digamos que bien, solo si quitamos los vidrios enterrados en mi espalda.

— ¿Vidrios? —mi hermana abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Qué no lo ves todo? —me burle.

—Vi que Haruka los iba a descubrir pero no sabía que te iba a hacer, cuando los vio cambio de idea muy rápido.

Bien. A veces mi hermana solía darme un poco de miedo con sus visiones del futuro y su presunción por saberlo todo… o casi todo.

— ¿Y donde están todos? —pregunte cambiando de tema.

—Papá aun no llega y mamá salio a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban para la cena, la bruja esta encerrada en su cuarto, desde que llegue la escuche maldecir, así que prepárate.

—Entonces, lo que vaya a pasar… que pase —bese a mi hermana en la frente y salí de su cuarto para dirigirme al mío. Abrí la puerta y vi a Regina acostada sobre la cama con el control remoto en la mano haciendo zapping tan rápido que dudo que en realidad se diera cuando de lo que veía.

— ¿Tanto tiempo te tomo ir por ese auto que suena como avión descompuesto? — me reclamo en cuanto noto mi presencia.

—Me quede platicando con Haruka ¿no puedo?

— ¿Con Haruka o con esa chiquilla? —el termino que uso para referirse a Serena no me gusto, pero no podía ponerme más en evidencia.

—Ya te dije que con Haruka —iba a deshacerme de la chamarra cuando recordé que mi suéter estaba manchado de sangre.

Regina gateo por la cama hasta llegar a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, me queje en silencio.

—Lo siento, es que desde que regrese haz estado muy frío conmigo, parece que no te dio gusto que regresara.

—Claro que si —mentí y espere sonar convincente.

—Demuéstramelo —susurro en mi oído y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, se movían ardientes y deseosos, pero no despertó en mi ni la mínima parte de lo que lo había hecho Serena, sus manos intentaron sacarme la chamarra y yo lo evite alejándome de ella.

—Debo ayudarle a Rei con algebra.

—Bien, yo me daré un baño caliente, si quieres unirte… te espero —sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa— ¿sabes que estaba pensando?

— ¿Qué?

—Tener un hijo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Voy actualizar cada lunes mis historias **

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, ****Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch****, lucecita moon, pincesacaris, ****rutis****, ****Maylincita****, tiARE, patricia castro, **


	13. TORMENTA

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 12: Tormenta**

**Darien POV**

Regina gateo por la cama hasta llegar a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, me queje en silencio.

—Lo siento, es que desde que regrese haz estado muy frío conmigo, parece que no te dio gusto que regresara.

—Claro que si —mentí y espere sonar convincente.

—Demuéstramelo —susurro en mi oído y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, se movían ardientes y deseosos, pero no despertó en mi ni la mínima parte de lo que lo había hecho Serena, sus manos intentaron sacarme la chamarra y yo lo evite alejándome de ella.

—Debo ayudarle a Rei con algebra.

—Bien, yo me daré un baño caliente, si quieres unirte… te espero —sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa— ¿sabes que estaba pensando?

— ¿Qué?

—Tener un hijo.

Juro que al escuchar la palabra 'hijo' la sangre abandono mi cuerpo y deje de respirar. Clave mis ojos en los suyos buscando un indicio de que esto fuera una broma pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera la alegría de una mujer deseosa de ser madre.

—No —fue la única palabra que mi cerebro proceso.

— ¿Por qué no? —Alzo una ceja— ¿no quieres hijos?

—Claro que los quiero pero no ahora, tenemos unos meses de casados y pensé que eras tu la que no querías.

—Era… es que pensaba que soy muy joven, pero lo he pensado mejor… y quiero tener un hijo tuyo —su voz sonaba casi en un sexy susurro mientras se acercaba a mi e intentaba desabrocharse el sostén.

—Yo no quiero hijos aun —mi voz sonó tan firme como quise que fuera e intente mentirle lo más convincente posible— quiero disfrutar más mi matrimonio, ya luego vendrán los niños.

Salí del cuarto sin esperar una replica de su parte y me fui a sentarme frente al piano mientras empecé a tocar aquella melodía que ahora sabia había sido inspirada en Serena. Todos mis pensamientos viajaron hacia ella. Justo en este momento Regina venia con la idea de que tuviéramos un hijo, ahora cuando estaba más seguro que nunca que no la quería, que mi mundo giraba en torno a Serena y que aunque yo quisiera que no fuera así, sabia que no podría ser de otra manera. A pesar de que decía amar a Regina, hoy que conocía a Serena sabía con exactitud lo que es atracción física y lo que es amor. desde que conocí a Regina me gusto, y hasta hoy no podía negarlo, era bonita, a cualquier hombre le gustaría, pero amaba a Serena y de eso no tenia dudas, sabia que pasara lo que pasara, conociera a la mujer que conociera, ninguna iba a despertar en mi el cariño, el amor y el deseo que siento por Serena. Y aunque Regina intentara seducirme, y aunque haya regresado con la idea de ser la esposa linda y tierna dispuesta a darme un hijo, yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Serena y se lo iba a demostrar aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a Regina, a mis padres y al suyo.

**Serena POV**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Haruka se había enterado de lo mío con Darien. Al principio estaba un poco reacio, me parecía normal, pero al pasar de los días parecía que la actitud de Darien convencía a mi hermano de que en verdad me quería. Pasaba casi todas las tardes en mi casa, después de la escuela nos acompañaba, incluso muchas veces se nos unían Rei, Jadite y Mina y se iba unos minutos antes de que llegara Kenji y al llegar a casa le decía a Regina que había salido con Haruka y Jadite a comer o a ver algún partido de béisbol en la televisión.

Sin embrago yo estaba preocupada, Regina aun no se iba y parecía no tener planes de hacerlo. Según Rei entre un viaje y otro no habían pasado más de dos semanas y ahora después de un mes Regina seguía en Tokio. Tenia miedo que de alguna manera se hubiera enterado de lo mío con su marido, o tal vez era la actitud de Darien, este no la había recibido con los brazos abiertos como ella lo hubiera esperado, y el tiempo que pasaba con ella era muy poco, quizás esos pequeños detalles la habían hecho reaccionar y darse cuenta de que había tenido abandonado al hombre más perfecto sobre la tierra y quería de alguna forma enmendar su error. Y yo cada vez que me topaba con ella me sentía más mal, por más que buscaba en ella los defectos que Rei se encargaba de sacar a la luz yo no veía más que una mujer joven, bonita y simpática, estaba segura de que si la vida no nos hubiera puesto en esta situación quizás habríamos sido amigas.

Algunas noches mientras escribía o intentaba dormir me ponía a pensar en lo que Darien y yo le estábamos haciendo, me ponía en su lugar y recordaba lo que Mina me había dicho 'no hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran' y a mi no me gustaría de ninguna manera que el hombre que amo me hiciera lo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces no había leído alguna novela donde el hombre le es infiel a su mujer e instintivamente me ponía del lado de la esposa? Por que ahí la victima era ella ¿no? La villana, la otra, la sinvergüenza se suponía era la amante, en este caso… _yo_.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos aunque intente contenerlas. Llore como no lo había hecho desde que estaba con Darien y es que me sentía mal por ella, hasta ahora me había puesto a pensar en ella y en como se sentiría si supiera lo que le estábamos haciendo. Me concentre de nuevo en estudiar, estábamos a mitad de exámenes y necesitaba concentrarme en estos y dejar por un momento mis problemas de lado.

Desperté por el fuerte ruido de las gotas golpeando contra el techo, me levante de la cama y al mira por la ventana, el cielo parecía caerse y los fuertes truenos parecían darme la razón. Gemí molesta. Si había algo que odiara más que una tormenta, era una tormenta eléctrica. Me vestí lo más abrigada que pude y trate de acomodar mi cabello. Tras una pequeña discusión con mi hermano acerca de irme o no en mi pick up, accedí a irme con el en el jeep, los truenos me ponían nerviosa y además alego la inseguridad de estar yo frente al volante de una camioneta tan vieja y con este clima.

Al llegar a la universidad corrí inmediatamente a resguardarme en el calido edificio. Ahí me encontré con Lita y juntas caminamos a nuestra primer clase, la que más me gustaba, o digamos que la única que me gustaba.

— ¿Estudiaste? —pregunto mi amiga.

—Si, pero aun así no estoy segura de que mi mente logre darme las respuestas acertadas.

—Oh vamos, sabes que lo harás bien —se inclino un poco hacia mi y susurro— además estoy segura que el profesor estaría encantado de darte una segunda oportunidad.

Me sonroje. Había sido inevitable no contarle a Lita por que me entusiasmaba tanto la clase del profesor Chiba, además de lo obvio, así que un día decidí confesarle lo que pasaba entre nosotros y lo que hizo es digno de una gran amiga, me deseo que fuera feliz y cada que hablamos del tema procuraba no mencionar a Regina, ella me había dicho que haría de cuenta que no existía y para no hacerme sentir 'la otra' procuraba no mencionarla. Aunque eso no me hacia olvidarme de ella.

Darien entro con ese paso firme y galante que lo distinguía y repartió los exámenes, teníamos una hora para terminarlo y cuando comencé a leer las preguntas automáticamente las respondía en mi cabeza. Me concentre en terminar el examen lo más pronto posible y salir a desayunar algo. Por los nervios no había podido probar bocado en la mañana y a estas alturas mi estomago exigía comida.

A veces levantaba la mirada solo para ver a Darien al frente del salón cuidando que nadie copiara las respuestas del de al lado, estaba serio mostrando la autoridad de un maestro, pero no por eso se veía menos sexy, paseaba la miradaza por todo el salón y de vez en cuando se topaba con la mía, ninguno sonreía, seria demasiado obvio ya que al menos en mi caso le sonreía como tonta, si como una tonta enamorada y me pondría en evidencia, sin embrago una mirada decía más que una sonrisa o incluso que las palabras.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi mano y concentre mi mirada en un pequeño papel el cual, pensando que era de Lita lo tome y desdoble, ahí estaban todas las respuestas al examen e inmediatamente lo arrugue ocultándolo en el puño de mi mano.

— ¡Profesor! Serena tiene un acordeón.

Cuanto odiaba que me dijeran Serena, y más que fuera una chismosa y mentirosa quien lo hacia. Mentirosa en cierta parte, si tenía un acordeón pero no lo estaba utilizando. Voltee a ver a la chica detrás de mi que me fulminaba con la mirada, quizás si se lo hubiera prestado no seria tan chismosa. Sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y como no… era Darien.

—N… no… yo no —tartamudeé.

—Lo tiene en la mano, yo vi cuando trato de esconderlo —abrí la mano y ahí estaba el cuerpo del delito, sentí mi rostro enrojecer de coraje y también de vergüenza.

—No es mío, alguien lo aventó y…

—Déme ese papel señorita Tsukino —la voz firme y fría de Darien me hizo enojar más, ¿Cómo podía pensar el que yo estaba haciendo trampa en su examen? Le di el papel y lo reviso por unos segundos— ahora déme su examen y salga de mi clase.

—Pero da… da… es injusto, eso no es mío, no es mi letra y… —me puse de pie haciendo señas con las manos exasperada.

—Pero estaba en sus manos, ahora salga del salón —Darien tomo el examen de mi mesa y camino hacia su escritorio.

— ¿Me va a reprobar? —lo seguí y me detuve frente a el, alzo la mirada y note en sus ojos cierta disculpa.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga entonces? —me estaba dando opción ¿en verdad?

—Déjeme demostrarle que no ocupo un acordeón para responder su examen, lo puedo hacer después cuando todos hayan terminado para que no despegue su mirada de mi y se de cuenta que no hago trampa.

Pareció pensarlo un momento y después respondió. —Esta bien Tsukino, mañana hará el examen en mi clase y les regalara la hora a sus compañeros, además también para mañana quiero un trabajo sobre la vida de Octavio Paz y diez de sus poemas traducidos.

Asentí molesta, regrese a mi lugar a tomar mis cosas y salí del salón directamente a la cafetería. Me molestaba que desconfiara de mi, aunque quien lo no haría si había encontrado ese papel en mi mano, pero el conocía mi letra y me conocía a mi, sabia que yo no era capaz de aprovecharme de nuestra relación para hacer trampa o pedirle una buena calificación si no me la merecía.

Pase casi todo el día en la biblioteca haciendo el maldito trabajo que me había pedido, solo salía a presentar mis exámenes y regresaba tan rápido como terminaba. La última hora tenia la practica con las porristas. Si, Mina había insistido en que lo hacia muy bien y me acepto aun cuando le recé a todos los santos que conocía por que no lo hiciera. Le conté mi trágica escena con el profesor Chiba y accedió a que faltara para que pudiera terminar mi trabajo.

Después de las clases la biblioteca seguía abierta, era en parte la biblioteca del pueblo y después de que Haruka vino a buscarme para irnos a casa, yo insistí en quedarme a terminar mi tarea en la biblioteca, sabia que si salía de ahí me toparía con Darien y la verdad hoy no tenia ganas de ver a ese estúpido profesor sexy y encantador que me tenia tan de malas.

Estaba tecleando con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de quebrar el teclado pero no me importo. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el teclado y las gotas que seguían golpeando el techo del lugar, no había parado de llover desde la mañana y eso me ponía de peor humor. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y levante la vista, por encima del monitor vi el sitio vació, no había ni un estudiante más, solo la encargada quien estaba concentrada en su lectura. Entonces vi al dueño de esa mano cuando se sentó junto a mi, baje la mirada y seguí tecleando ignorando tanto como podía esos penetrantes ojos azules.

— ¿Podrías detenerte? —me pidió en un susurro.

—No, aun tengo mucho por hacer y tengo que tenerlo listo para mañana.

—No tienes que…

—Si tengo… usted me lo pidió.

Entonces Word me pregunto si quería guardar el documento y después desapareció del monitor, vi la mano de Darien sobre el Mouse, había cerrado mi documento borrando todo lo que tenia avanzado, que en verdad no era mucho.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunte molesta.

—Te dije que no es necesario, yo se que no hiciste trampa en el examen.

—Pues hace unas horas parecías convenido y me pediste este estúpido trabajo y te lo voy a entregar.

— ¿Y que podía hacer Serena? Actué imaginando que eras una alumna más, te encontré con un acordeón con todas las respuestas del examen, no podía nada más ignorarlo, si yo lo hubiera visto no habría dicho nada, habría hablado contigo después, a solas, pero tu compañera lo vio y entonces tuve que actuar como lo que en ese momento éramos, un profesor y su alumna.

Medite sus palabras y me di cuenta que había exagerado en mi reacción, no tenia por que enojarme, no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de haber encontrado ese papel en mis manos, hasta yo sospecharía si eso hubiera pasado con otro profesor y con otra alumna.

—Entonces…

—Entonces mañana haces el examen y listo, el trabajo no es necesario… puedes solo hacer la portada, una hoja introductoria y lo demás de chistes si así lo deseas —me sonrió de lado, y sentí mi corazón dispararse en una serie de latidos descontrolados— es imposible que tu hayas hecho ese acordeón.

—Lo se, no es por ser presuntuosa pero no me gusta hacer trampa, prefiero estudiar.

—No lo digo por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Esa letra era muy bonita, la tuya es digamos más… infantil —se rió entre dientes y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Muy gracioso profesor Chiba —me dedique a pagar la computadora mientras sentía la mirada de Darien sobre mí.

—Te ves adorable cuando estas enojada —sus adulaciones me hicieron sonrojar, pero no lo iba a perdonar tan pronto por faltarle el respeto a mi letra— Rei quiere verte, dice que en todo el día no pudo hablar contigo y quiere probarte varios vestidos para la fiesta.

Estábamos a dos semanas de la gran fiesta de disfraces de Rei y ya quería empezar a torturarme con sus diferentes diseños. Ni siquiera estaba segura de asistir vestida de una vampiriza sin chiste y torpe. Se suponía que un vampiro era hábil, fuerte y de belleza sobrehumana, y yo era todo lo contrario.

—No creo que…

—Estas bajo amenaza —sonrió y tomo mi mochila— sabes que si no vas hoy a ver a mi hermana tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

—Esta bien, llévame de una vez con la loca de tu hermana.

**Darien POV**

Aun era temprano pero parecía ser de noche, las nubes bajas y oscuras le daban a la tarde un toque casi nocturno, no paraba de llover y era un poco difícil manejar a mi manera, tuve que disminuir considerablemente la velocidad, sobre todo al salir del pueblo, la carretera que iba a mi casa estaba llena de curvas que hasta hoy no me había parecido peligrosas.

Sabía que a Serena no le gustaba la velocidad y tampoco la lluvia así que decidí no mezclar las dos cosas que más odiaba. Su vista iba clavada en la ventana, estaba muy pensativa y callada desde hacia unos días y deseé poder leerle el pensamiento y saber que era lo que la tenia así. Yo no había querido preocuparla con lo que Regina me había pedido, no quería que se atormentara más de lo que ya estaba por la presencia de mi esposa.

Estaba tan absorto mirándola que no me di cuenta del camión que venia frente a mi, cuando clave la vista al frente lo vi muy cerca y lo único que hice fue dar un fuerte volantazo para no chocar con el. Me desvié hacia el bosque y chocamos contra un árbol. Inmediatamente me preocupe por Serena quien aparentemente se encontraba bien, solo su respiración era entrecortada y tenia las uñas clavadas en el asiento.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si… ¿y tu?

—Si, lo siento, no lo vi, de repente apareció y no pude hacer nada más que esquivarlo así —me disculpe sabiendo por Haruka la forma en que su madre había fallecido.

—No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ambos estamos bien, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Asentí. Intente arrancar el auto pero no encendió, seguramente el golpe había provocado alguna falla mecánica y yo no sabia nada respecto a eso. Después de varios intentos más decidí dejarlo por la paz.

—Será mejor que llame a Mina —Serena saco su celular y marco el número de su amiga, después corto la llamada— no tengo señal.

Saque mi celular y tampoco tenia señal. Serena abrió la puerta, estaba punto de bajarse del auto pero la detuve.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí ¿o piensas que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pare la lluvia?

— ¿Caminar hasta la casa? ¿Tienes una idea de lo lejos que estamos?

—Bien, dame otra solución genio —alzo una ceja retadoramente. Suspire derrotado, no tenia una mejor opción, pero caminar en medio de una tormenta por una carretera tan sola no se me hacia buena idea. Entonces sentí como si algo en mi cabeza hiciera clic.

Baje del auto y lo rodeé para tomar a Serena de la mano, el camino por el bosque no iba a ser fácil, y menos si la tierra estaba mojada.

—La carretera esta por el otra lado Darien.

—Lo se pero no vamos a irnos por la carretera.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Confías en mi?

—Absolutamente pero…

—Entonces camina lo más rápido que puedas y no me sueltes.

Apreté su mano contra la mía y la guié por el camino. A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí estaba una pequeña cabaña que mi padre le compro a Irene, ahí venían cuando se querían escapar de mi hermana y de mi y rogaba a Dios que hoy no fuera uno de esos días. Después de caminar casi por media hora encontré en medio de la oscuridad la cabaña completamente oscura, señal de que no había nadie. Busque la llave que Irene había escondido en el alero y abrí la puerta, deja que Serena pasara y yo lo hice detrás de ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Serena una vez dentro, mientras yo encendía las luces.

—Esta casa es de mi madre, digamos que Marcus y Irene se escapan aquí solos de vez en cuando.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo, pero el rubor de sus mejillas me dio a entender que sabía a lo que me refería. Fui hasta el teléfono pero no había línea.

—Espérame aquí —fui a la habitación de mis padres y busque algo de ropa limpia de mi madre para darle a Serena y también algo para mí, también unas toallas para sacarnos. Regrese a la sala pero Serena no estaba ahí, las huellas de humedad en el piso de madre me señalaban la cocina. Al llegar ahí vi a Serena junto a la estufa calentando algo y buscando tazas en la alacena— ¿Qué haces?

—Ah, perdón es que hace frío y pensé preparar algo caliente.

—Esta bien, estas en tu casa —le extendí la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello— este ropa es de Irene, no creo que le moleste, ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar mientras yo termino de preparar el chocolate?

Tomo la ropa de mi mano y se acerco a darme un beso en los labios, a pesar del frío estaban calidos y suaves y se amoldaron rápidamente a los míos. Termino el beso y desapareció por la puerta. Termine de hacer las dos tazas de chocolate y las lleva a la sala donde encendí la chimenea para entrar un poco más en calor. Entonces las luces se apagaron y maldije al servicio de luz eléctrica pero entonces la risita de Serena me hizo voltear, se encontraba junto al interruptor de la luz, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mi madre que al parecer le quedaban algo grandes, y una suéter rosa que le quedaba perfecto.

—Siempre había querido una casa con chimenea y creo que se ve mejor sin luz ¿te molesta? —dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi mordiendo su labio inferior, sin zapatos, con el cabello mojado y desordenado, se veía condenadamente sexy y yo no podía despegar mi mirada de su cuerpo, sus labios y sus ojos.

—N… no —me sentí nervioso ante la idea de estar aquí solos, incomunicados y con ella luciendo tan tentadora— voy a… a cambiarme y ahí tienes tu chocolate.

Salto emocionada y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después acomodarse en el suelo frente a la chimenea y sorber un poco de chocolate. Sonreí por su inocencia, era tan sexy y ella ni siquiera hacia el intento por serlo, era tan natural su forma de ser y cada día me atraía más y entonces tuve miedo de nuevo. Estábamos solos, ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde en su casa, cuando Haruka nos descubrió me estremecí, yo sabia que de no haber llegado Haruka yo habría continuado, al menos hasta que Serena me pidiera lo contrario, y temía que hoy no fuera capaz de controlarme, si al besarla no podía detenerme.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, termine de cambiarme y saque algunas cobijas de la cama llevándolas conmigo a la sala. Serena seguía sentada entre algunos cojines en el suelo y sostenía su taza con ambas manos. Pase una cobija por sus hombros y otra la puse en sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo va lo del frío? —pregunte mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

—Mejor ahora que regresaste —sonrió y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro— intente llamar a mi hermano pero sigo sin señal ¿crees que dure mucho?

—No lo se, nunca había visto llover de esta manera —suspire— espero que termine pronto, no quiero que Haruka intente asesinarme por estar aquí solo contigo.

—No es tu culpa…

—No, no lo es pero eso a Haruka no le importara.

Sonrió si preocupación, acomode uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerque más a mi, inhale el aroma de su cabello, olía a fresas y a lluvia, hundí mi nariz en su pelo e inhale una vez más.

—No hagas eso —dio un golpe juguetón en mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mi cabello debe oler fatal.

—Huele a lluvia.

— ¿Pero bien o mal?

—De las dos formas —se alejo un poco de mi y enarco una ceja.

—Quiere decir que si huelo mal… lo sabía…

—Yo no dije eso…

—Pero… dijiste de las dos formas… —me miraba con el rostro confundido, pero como le explicaba que olía bien, pero también mal, mal por que me provocaba de una forma que no debería ser legal, y menos aquí, solos en medio del bosque.

Decidí besarla para acallar sus preguntas y dudas, puse mis labios lentamente sobre los de ella, sabían a chocolate y le abrí paso a mi lengua para disfrutar más el sabor ya de por si dulce de sus labios, su mano se poso sobre mi pecho y lo acaricio hasta llegar a mi cuello, sentí como se deshizo de las cobijas y se incorporo un poco para estar en una posición más cómoda, pero no pensé que fuera a poner sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me quede quieto ante su movimiento hasta que ella tomo mis manos con las suyas y las puso sobre sus caderas, rompí el beso para morder un poco su cuello, arqueo la espalda acercando su pecho al mío y sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, sabia que esto estaba mal pero no quería romper el momento.

Mis dedos jugaban con la piel expuesta entre el pantalón y el suéter, mientras continuaba besando y mordiendo su cuello, los pequeños gemidos que soltaba me excitaban más y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en quitarle la ropa y hacerla mía de todas las formas que se me ocurrieran. Ella pareció leer mis pensamientos ya que volvió a besar mis labios, tomo mis manos y las puso al borde el suéter, se separo un poco y me vio a los ojos, alzo ambos brazos mientras pronuncio las palabras que terminaron conmigo.

—Hazme el amor —pidió en un suave susurro y por más que una parte de mi me decía que me negara alcé el suéter observando cada centímetro de su cremosa piel mientras quedaba al descubierto, llegue al punto de ver el sostén azul y su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, termine de sacar el suéter y lentamente la recosté en el suelo.

—Serena… no… pídeme que me detenga —suplique.

—No quiero que te detengas —sus manos desabotonaron mi camisa y acaricio mi pecho con mucho cuidado, con timidez, una timidez que la hacia verse más sensual y que me hizo desearla más, pero también que me pedía que me detuviera, que no tenia derecho a hacerlo de esta forma, pero sus manos continuaron bajando el cierre de mi pantalón, haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo de más y que le hiciera caso.

En ese instante no hubo nadie más que ella y yo, volví a besar sus labios mientras la ayudaba a bajar mis pantalones, quede semidesnudo sobre ella y note como se sonrojaba pero eso no la detuvo, se incorporo un poco y yo la ayude sosteniéndola de la espalda y con sus manos abrió el broche del sostén y lentamente dejo caer la espalda contra el suelo.

Bese sus labios despacio; mis labios viajaron hasta su oreja y mordí el lóbulo de esta, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, bese su cuello, deteniéndome unos segundos para morderlo y pasar mi lengua, saboreando la dulzura de su piel y me decidí a bajar por sus hombros, baje el tirante del sostén hasta deslizarlo por su brazo e hice lo mismo con el otro para quitarle la prenda por completo sin separar un segundo mis labios de su piel, pase mis labios por en medio de sus senos, despacio, lamiendo cada parte de su piel como respuesta Serena arqueo la espalda y lleve mis labios a uno de sus senos, lo acaricie con mis labios, lo bese y mordí despacio haciendo que Serena gimiera mi nombre, hice lo mismo con el otro seno y baje por su plano abdomen hasta toparme con su pantalón, esta vez sin pensarlo lo fui bajando mientras besaba su ombligo, quite por completo el pantalón y me arrodille admirando el cuerpo de Serena, su respiración era entrecortada y solo una prenda la cubría, puse mis manos sobre ella y la baje despacio, dejándome maravillar por cada centímetro que iba descubriendo hasta que la saque.

Bese sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna y delicadamente pose mis labios sobre su humedad, Serena gimió ante mi contacto y yo disfrute cada parte de su anatomía, bese, acaricie y saboree el aroma de Serena hasta que la sentí contraerse en mi boca, su cuerpo se tenso y un pequeño grito escapo de su boca haciéndola sentir su primer orgasmo.

Aproveche para quitar la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo y situarme entre ella, la bese en los labios y después la mire a los ojos.

—Aun puedes pedirme que no lo haga —susurre, aunque en el fondo yo deseaba lo contrario.

—No, quiero que me hagas tuya —sus ojos brillaron y lentamente comencé a entrar en ella.

—Te amo —susurre contra sus labios para después volver a besarla, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, no rompí el beso, solo disminuí el ritmo y entre mas lento… dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara al mío, sentí como la presión de sus manos contra mi espalda disminuía y mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca comencé a aumentar el ritmo poco a poco para no lastimarla. Aunque estaba a punto de perder el control, estar haciéndole el amor a Serena simplemente me volvía loco, era la mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida y era con la mujer que más amaba. Nuestros movimientos se acompasaron al grado de disfrutar ambos de nuestra entrega. De mis labios se escapaba su nombre y varios 'te amo' igual que de los de ella. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse una vez más y sus piernas rodearme para acercarme más a ella, si es que se podía, sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío con su segundo orgasmo y entonces yo hice lo mismo.

Lentamente caí sobre ella besándola una vez más y a pesar del frío que hacia afuera, nuestros cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor, bese sus hombros y sus labios una vez más, antes de caer junto a ella y atraerla hacia mi, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y cubrí nuestros cuerpos con una cobija.

—Te amo Darien.

—Lo se —ahora más que nunca lo sabia— y yo te amo a ti.

**CONTINUARA...****voy actualizar cada lunes mis historias **

* * *

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: **

**princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, ****Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch****, lucecita moon, pincesacaris, ****rutis****, ****Maylincita****, tiARE, patricia castro, ****NAIARA23****, Dianas, Sailor nemeses, **


	14. amenaza

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 13: Amenazas**

Abrí los ojos y me maraville con la vista, estaba en los brazos de quien dormía placidamente. El recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a mi memoria y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, me vi envuelta en las cobijas sobre el pecho desnudo de Darien y comprobé que no había sido un sueño, en verdad había hecho el amor con el. Levante mi cabeza y vi a través de la ventana que continuaba lloviendo pero ya no tan fuerte. Me deshice de su abrazo y busque mi celular, eran las 4:30 de la mañana y tenia un nuevo mensaje, lo abrí y era Rei diciéndome que ya sabia donde estábamos y que no tardaba en llegar por nosotros.

Entonces llego la preocupación. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Haruka? Y lo peor ¿Qué le iba a decir a Kenji? sentí los nervios apoderarse de mi, no podía simplemente aparecerme por la casa y decir que había pasado la noche con mi profesor, estaba claro que Kenji saldría a buscar a Darien con pistola en mano, sino es que Haruka lo mataba primero y después me mandaban a un colegio para monjas.

Los brazos de Darien me rodearon, no me di cuenta en que momento se despertó, pero sus brazos casi me hacen olvidar todo… _casi_.

—Buenos días amor —susurro en mi oreja enviando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 4:30 y Rei viene para acá —susurre.

—Serena… anoche después de que fuiste mía —se movió para quedar inclinado sobre el sofá y yo me recosté en su pecho— te mire dormir y supe que así es como quiero dormir el resto de mis noches.

Alce los ojos para mirar los suyos y la forma en que me miraba me derritió por completo, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que jamás había visto y juro que me dieron ganas de llorar.

—Tome una decisión —me levante para verlo directamente a los ojos y el puso sus manos en mis mejillas— hoy mismo le pediré el divorcio a Regina, no me importa si se lleva más tiempo o no, es que tu no te mereces esto, me has dado tu cariño, tu amor, tu primera vez y yo… yo te he pagado siendo la otra y no te lo mereces.

—Seria una mentira si te digo que no me alegra —sonríe y baje la mirada— aunque me siento mal por Regina.

—No tienes por que hacerlo hoy esto se va a terminar, te amo.

—Yo también te amo —me incline y bese sus labios y el apretó más sus brazos a mi alrededor acercándome más a el, sentí si calida piel bajo la mía y sus labios bajar hacia mi cuello, suspire y aunque mi mente solo pensaba en Darien y en el deseo de que me hiciera suya de nuevo; Rei viniendo hacia acá me hizo separarme dolorosamente de el.

—Rei viene —sonríe.

—Y será mejor que levantemos todo esto.

Me levante envuelta en la cobija dejando desnudo a Darien y a pesar de ya haberlo visto así no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Comencé a buscar mi ropa, la agarre y corrí al baño, entre a la regadera no más de cinco minutos y salí para encontrarme con Haruka y Rei sentados en la sala, no había rastro de Darien ni de las cobijas y cojines tirados en el suelo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia Haruka se levanto y me abrazo fuertemente.

—Enana ¿estas bien? —pregunto una vez que me regreso al suelo.

—Si, bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estuve buscando desde ayer en la noche, no me respondías el teléfono y entonces aquel duende vidente me dijo que a Darien se le había descompuesto el auto camino a su casa y habían caminado hasta acá en medio de la lluvia, me preocupe, tu sabes eres muy torpe y con el suelo mojado y en medio del bosque tu vida corría peligro y…

— ¡Haruka! Respira —puse mis manos en sus hombros y se relajo un poco— ¿Entonces todos saben que estamos aquí?

—No —Rei se levanto del sofá y danzo hasta mi— yo le dije a Haruka lo que había visto y salimos a buscarlos desde anoche, pasamos la noche en tu casa ya que Kenji estaba buscándote por todo Tokio y hace unos minutos que la lluvia bajo de intensidad vinimos por ustedes.

—Aunque yo quería venir desde anoche, no me gustaba la idea de que tú y Darien estuvieran solos tanto tiempo.

—Ah… eh… siempre tan preocupado, pero estamos bien.

—La historia es esta… —dijo Rei y yo la mire con desconcierto— ¡Serena! No me veas así, no pensaras decirle a Kenji que pasaste la noche sola con Darien.

Comprendí y Darien apareció por el pasillo y Rei continuo.

—Anoche cuando Haruka y yo salimos los encontramos pero la lluvia nos impidió regresar ya que el auto de mi padre también se descompuso, no se preocupen ya que le saque un cable y después ya no quiso arrancar, entonces yo y mi brillante memoria recordamos esta cabaña…

— ¿Tu y tu brillante memoria? —pregunto Darien alzando una ceja.

—Si, eso le dirás a todos, que fui yo quien tuvo la idea y dirás que gracias a mi estamos vivos.

—En resumen ¿los cuatro pasamos aquí la noche? —pregunte.

—Exacto, pero recuerda Serena quien tuvo la idea de la cabaña fui yo.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

—Ahora vamonos por que tengo un examen que presentar.

—No hay clases —dijo mi hermano— así que tú y yo nos vamos a casa para que Kenji deje de preocuparse.

Haruka me tomo del brazo sacándome de la cabaña para ir directamente a mi casa, no me dio la oportunidad de despedirme ni de Rei y mucho menos de Darien, pero era mejor no provocar a mi hermano. Yo sabia que el tenia sus dudas respecto a lo que había pasado entre Darien y yo y la mejor opción era obedecerlo para que no hiciera preguntas que mi sonrojo pudiera delatar.

**Regina POV**

Esta situación ya me tenía harta, había regresado hace unos meses y Darien me trataba como trapo viejo. Yo necesitaba por todos los medios acostarme con el. Aunque tenia la opción de abortar y la cual para mi era la mejor pero después de pensarlo bien sabia que si tenia este hijo haciéndole creer a Darien que era de el tendría mi futuro asegurado pero el muy idiota se negaba a pasar la noche conmigo.

Nunca debí acostarme con aquel hombre sin usar protección, pero es que al verlo me olvide de todo lo demás, lo peor de todo es que no tengo su numero, dirección, es más no recuerdo ni su maldito nombre.

—Regina ¿estas ahí? —Irene toco la puerta, no eran ni las seis de la mañana y lo único que quería era dormir.

—Si, aquí estoy — ¿Dónde más? Me levante aventando las cobijas enojada por la molesta presencia de mi suegra y abrí la puerta— ¿Qué pasa Irene?

—Tienes visita —tenia el rostro más pálido de lo normal y unas ojeras marcadas, seguramente de haber pasado la noche en vela preocupada por su hijo.

— ¿Quién demonios me visita a las seis de la mañana?

—Tu prima Laura, dice que es importante.

— ¿Podrías decirle que suba? —Irene asintió— ¿Ya apareció Darien?

—No, y lo peor es que ahora Rei también esta desaparecida —comenzó a sollozar y yo la abrace mientras rodaba los ojos y actuaba como la mujer que sufre por la desaparición de sus esposo. La verdad no me preocupaba, para mi mejor si jamás aparecía así todos creerían que este niño era de el y no habría quien me desmintiera. Y si de paso desaparecía la molesta de su hermana a los Chiba no les quedaría nadie más que su lindo nieto, y por ende su único heredero.

Deje que Irene le avisara a mi prima que subiera y me puse una ropa más presentable, se escucho otro golpe en mi puerta.

—Adelante.

La cabellera rubia de Laura apareció, entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Quién te persigue? —me burle.

—No quiero que tus suegros me escuchen, por cierto ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que no han dormido en días.

—Mi marido esta desaparecido —mi tono de voz no era de preocupación, pero con Laura no necesitaba disimular.

—Claro —rió como si entendiera algo que yo no sabia— desaparecido…

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Pregunte con sarcasmo— ¿Qué no ves que mi esposo esta desaparecido y tal vez muerto?

—Desaparecido si, muerto no creo ¿sabias que hay una chica del pueblo que también esta desaparecida?

—No, y no me importa.

—Debería, Serena Tsukino es hija del jefe de policía Kenji Tsukino, estudiante de la universidad de Tokio en la especialidad de literatura, tiene veinte años y es… es… bueno los chicos como Seiya, Tayler y Eric dicen que es linda, yo opino lo contrario.

—Laura —interrumpí— ¿a que se debe que me narres la biografía de esa chica?

—Dicen que todo lo que se hace en este vida se paga tarde o temprano y parece que tu infidelidad a Darien ya se esta cobrando.

—Habla claro, tus estúpidos rodeos me están cansando.

—Bien, ayer fui a casa de mi amiga Jessica, su mamá es la bibliotecaria de la universidad, cuando llegue Jess y yo fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer cuando escuchamos a su mamá hablando con alguien por teléfono, le dijo que ayer en la biblioteca Serena estaba haciendo un trabajo el cual Darien le dijo que no era necesario, y no se que más paso la situación es que Darien le dijo a Serena que en ese momento solo eran alumna y profesor.

—Eso no significa nada, si no me equivoco esa niña es hermana de Haruka y por lo tanto amiga de Darien desde hace tiempo, ellos se conocen desde la universidad.

—Bueno pues Darien e Serena se fueron juntos, el llevando su mochila ¿Qué profesor hace eso?

— ¿Estas intentando decir que esa niña y Darien tienen una relación?

—Es un rumor, igual dicen que el profesor Haruka tiene una relación con la idiota de Mina.

—Eso no me importa, pero la tal Serena es… es todo lo contrario a su nombre —dije alzando la voz.

—Eso mismo opino yo, pero parece que los hombres de Forks creen lo contrario —rodó los ojos.

Entonces todo encajo como en un rompecabezas. Antes de irme Darien casi me rogaba por que me quedara y a mi regreso era frió y poco lo importo mi regreso. Después de la universidad se la pasaba en casa de Haruka, donde esa niña vivía. El muy idiota me había estado viendo la cara de tonta desde que había regresado y se estaba viendo con Serena. Escuche algunos murmullos y la clara voz de Darien, desgraciadamente ya había regresado.

—Necesito pruebas —mire a mi prima quien sonreía con malicia— fotos, videos o alguna grabación, Serena Tsukino se arrepentirá de haberse metido con mi marido o de siquiera haberlo intentado.

—Cuenta conmigo, Serena me debe muchas y me las va a pagar.

—Mientras tanto no vas a decir ni una palabra.

—Pero…

—Shh… tengo que usar algunas cartas a mi favor, si no funciona yo misma te ayudare a terminar con esa mujer, ahora vete.

Suspiro pesadamente y salio de la habitación. Me concentre muy bien en lo que le iba a decir a Darien cuando subiera pero no fue necesario, el solito cavó su tumba. Apareció unos minutos después y me lance a sus brazos intentando aparentar que me importaba, pero como siempre me aparto disimuladamente.

— ¿Cómo estas mi amor?

—Bien —fue todo lo que contesto antes de tomar algo de ropa y entrar al baño, escuche la regadera abrirse y después de un minuto salio completamente limpio.

—Regina necesitamos hablar.

—Te escucho —me senté en la cama y el permaneció de pie.

—Regina, este matrimonio no es como yo lo soñé, desde que nos casamos hemos pasado solo una noche juntos, me refiero a íntimamente, te has ido de viaje sin mi y… y dudo mucho que de verdad me ames como decías hacerlo.

Una chispa de intuición me hizo saber a donde iba todo esto, pero Darien estaba muy equivocado si creía que se lo iba a poner fácil.

**Darien POV**

—Yo te quiero —contesto Regina— pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

—A que yo ya no estoy a gusto con este matrimonio, yo no soy feliz, nunca lo he sido, desde que nos casamos no has estado conmigo y ahora que regresaste… —hice una pausa antes de decirle que Serena ocupaba mis pensamientos y mi corazón— ahora que volviste me di cuenta que este matrimonio no va a ningún lado.

— ¿Y entonces? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Quiero el divorcio —mi voz sonó firme mientras la miraba a los ojos, Regina sonrió.

—Esta bien —contesto y se puso de pie, me quede sorprendido de su reacción, yo esperaba gritos, llanto y negativas— pero bajo unas condiciones.

— ¿Cuáles condiciones?

—Empecemos por el principio, yo no te amo —declaro con una comodidad que ya no me sorprendió— amo tu dinero, tu eres guapo, que digo guapo… bastante atractivo pero no te amo y si cuando nos casamos saque las uñas y empecé a disfrutar de lo tuyo, adoro sobregirar tus tarjetas de crédito con zapatos, joyas, ropa y viajes y es algo que no voy a perder cuando nos divorciemos.

—Así que todo esto es por el dinero —sonreí al darme cuenta de la razón que mi hermana tenia— tu pon la cifra.

—No, eso no es así de fácil, te he de confesar que estoy embarazada y obvio no es tuyo —sonrió ante su confesión y yo me quede helado, no supe que decir o que hacer pero ahora estaba seguro que su embarazo ponía las cosas más fáciles— mi condición es que nos divorciaremos hasta que este niño nazca, tu lo vas a registrar como tuyo y entonces firmo los papeles de divorcio por una gran cantidad de dólares, además de la que mes con mes me darás para mantener a tu hijo.

Procese la información poco a poco, era imposible que Regina me pidiera registrar y mantener al hijo de otro hombre para poder divorciarme de ella, bastaba una prueba de ADN que confirmara que el hijo no era mío y la demanda por adulterio me daría la separación más pronto.

—No lo haré —sonreí.

—Oh si lo harás o el pueblo entero sabrá que Serena Tsukino la hija del jefe de policía es una zorra.

Abrí los ojos en confusión. Me molesto que llamara a Serena de esa forma, pero era más mi sorpresa, ¿Acaso ella sabia que Serena y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos?

—Imagínate nada más —continuo ya que yo no tenia palabras— que el pueblo se entera que la hija del respetable Kenji Tsukino mantiene una relación con un hombre casado, pobre jefe de policía, sufrirá al saber que crió a una zorra y ¿Qué dirán los directivos de la universidad al saber que un profesor se acuesta con una alumna?. Puedo encargarme de que te corran junto con ella y mi papá puede conseguir que de maestro no vuelvas a trabajar, claro eso si sobrevives luego de que el padre de la pequeña ramera quiera asesinarte.

—No hables así de ella —siseé lleno de coraje.

—De acuerdo no hablare mal de Santa Serena —el sarcasmo que utilizo para referirse a ella me hizo enojar mas— pero ese es el trato, unos cuantos millones y la manutención del niño a cambio de la limpia reputación de Serena así de cómo de tu trabajo.

—No lo haré —trague pesadamente y mis manos se formaron en puños.

—Entonces en este momento la conversación que tuviste ayer con Serena en la biblioteca llegara a manos de los directivos de la universidad y del jefe de policía, oh y también tengo unas fotos que Forks no tardara en conocer, hasta en el hospital de tu padre las verán. Piénsalo, piensa en Serena si en verdad la quieres, piensa en como un pueblo pequeño la juzgara y como sufrirá ella por ser la ramera del pueblo.

Me quede callado, no encontraba las palabras para decirle todo lo que sus palabras me provocaban. Definitivamente era un estúpido al haberme casado con Regina. ¿Cómo era posible que me confesara que estaba embarazada de otro?, era verdad, yo también había tenido relaciones con Serena pero en el principio no la engañe, yo la quería y ella solo estaba conmigo por el maldito dinero.

—Piénsalo —hablo nuevamente Regina— tienes hasta esta noche.

—No voy a pensar nada —la voz ronca por el enojo retumbo en la habitación— tendrás lo que quieres.

No tenia nada que pensar, si Regina quería todo mi dinero con la condición de que Serena no saliera lastimada, entonces se lo daría todo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Le quiero dar una aclaracion la esposa de Darien se llama Regina y no Esmeralda

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: **

**princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, ****Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch****, lucecita moon, pincesacaris, ****rutis****, ****Maylincita****, tiARE, patricia castro, ****NAIARA23****, Dianas, Sailor nemeses, ****Usagi13chiba****, ****Angel Negro 29****, gisella de chiba, sol, ****Dayanna****, **


	15. kenji

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 14: Kenji**

**Darien POV**

Había estado casi todo el día acostada en mi cuarto viendo por la ventana la lluvia caer, era mucho menos intensa que la tormenta del día anterior, pero simple el repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el cristal me hacían recordar mi noche con Darien. Aun me daba pena recordar que fui yo quien con explicitas palabras se lo pedí, pero esa pena era sustituida después por miles de mariposas que se agrupaban en mi estomago y me hacían ver estrellitas. Me reí de mi misma, me reí de felicidad, y me reí de nervios. Todas las emociones se habían dejado venir como un mar de sentimientos, por una parte estaba la obvia razón de tener cuidado con Haruka, era obvio que sospechaba algo y si llegaba a preguntar mi rubor y mi defecto de no saber mentir me descubrirían, no quería una pelea entre Darien y mi hermano. Por otro lado estaba la infinita alegría de haber sido por primera vez de Darien, lo que había provocado en mi la noche anterior, esas sensaciones, estaba segura que jamás, ningún otro hombre podría lograrlo, y claro yo tampoco deseaba estar así con otro hombre que no fuera Darien.

Un suave golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, quien tocaba mi puerta solo podían ser dos personas: Kenji o Haruka, para mi desgracia y vergüenza, era mi hermano.

—¿Se puede?

—Claro, pasa —mi hermano entró a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama— ¿sucede algo?

—Si, tu sabes como soy, voy directo al grano —oh no, esto no pinta nada bien— ¿te acostaste anoche con Darien?

Sentí ganas de desmayarme, no se si por que la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y se concentró en mis mejillas, o por que era una buena razón para no responderle a mi hermano.

—Pues… hacia frió y… había pocas cobijas, entonces nos acostamos juntos cerca de la chimenea… y… o sea para darnos calor…

—Serena Tsukino —me interrumpió pronunciando mi nombre molesto— hablaré mas claro, ¿tuviste sexo con Darien?

Me quede muda, pensando en las infinitas posibilidades de negarlo o en su defecto, de desaparecer. ¿Cómo le decías a tu hermano mayor que si te habías acostado con su mejor amigo? Eso era privado ¿no? Me pregunte si le hubiera dado la misma curiosidad de haberme sabido novia de Mike o de Tyler. No encontré palabras para responderle, deje que mi cuerpo hablara por mi, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior, el sonrojo seguro que seguía ahí, y dudaba que desapareciera rápido.

—Bien, creo que tengo una respuesta a mi pregunta —dijo con una voz apenas audible y luego comenzó a reírse— siempre pensé que Darien era un mojigato, con eso de que quería estar con una sola mujer, y llego virgen al matrimonio, ¿si sabias?

Hizo una pausa para mirarme, en sus ojos no vi mas que diversión y a mi me hizo enojar que solo me hubiera utilizado para burlarse de Darien.

—Algo tuvo que haber hecho mal, tengo la impresión de que no sabe a lo que va, yo intente muchas veces decirle como complacer a una mujer pero…

—¡Haruka! No quiero saber si le enseñaste algo o no y tampoco te diré que hizo ayer, ¿Cómo…?

—¡Tranquila! Oh si lo prefieres puedo darte la clase de sexualidad a ti, para que sepas más o menos lo que pasó ayer.

—¡No! No quiero clases, se perfectamente lo que paso… y cállate ya. Eres increíble, yo creía que me harías una escena de hermano mayor y… vienes a burlarte.

—No tengo por que enojarme, yo sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, con Darien o con otro, tu sabes lo que haces y se que sabrás escoger lo mejor para ti.

—Gracias Haruka —me acerque y lo abrasé.

—Y si algún día necesitas condones dímelo, tengo de todas las marcas y unos nuevos texturizados que…

—¡Cállate! —le pegue con la mano, pero seguramente me había dolido mas a mi.

—¿Serena? —la voz de Kenji tras la puerta disparo de nuevo mis nervios.

—Si papá.

—Te buscan.

Me solté del agarre de mi hermano y baje rápidamente esperando ver a Darien.

—Iré a comprar algo para cenar —me dijo Kenji mientras se ponía la chamarra— ¿quieres algo especial?

—Lo que sea esta bien —contesté, mi padre salió y yo entre a la sala y me lleve tal sorpresa al ver que no era Darien quien me visitaba, sino Regina.

—Te lo encargo mucho Lauren —Regina estaba de espaldas y hablaba por teléfono— y recuerda, tiene que parecer casualidad… adiós.

Me aclaré la garganta y Regina volteo a verme, temerosa de que se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado anoche, alcé la vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, en los cuales no había ni enojo, ni resentimiento, signo de que no sabía nada… _aun_.

—Hola Serena —me sonrió— ¿Cómo estas?

—Bi… bien —no pude evitar el temblor en mi voz— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te ofrezco algo?

—No gracias, estoy bien, solo quería saludarte.

¿A mi? ¿Por qué? Si no nos conocíamos, no éramos amigas. Al contrario.

—Te debe parecer algo raro, estaba pensando en que no te conozco ni a ti ni a tu hermano y ambos son amigos de mi esposo, y si no te importa también quisiera que fuéramos amigos, sobre todo tu.

Lo único que hice fue asentir despacio. Quería decirle que no, que simplemente no podía haber una amistad entre ella y yo por que hace apenas unas horas me había acostado con su marido. Una parte de mi me decía que se lo dijera, que lo supiera de una vez y dejara a Darien. Pero la otra parte, la más sensata me decía que me callara, que no tenía derecho a decirle eso, que aunque Rei la pintara como una mala persona, yo no tenía motivos para pensar eso.

—Bien, me fui de compras sola, ya vez como es mi cuñada, no me quiere mucho pero espero que para la próxima puedas acompañarme tú.

Lo dudaba, si el ir de compras con Rei era una tortura, ir con Regina seria mi muerte. Asentí de nuevo y entonces Regina me ofreció la bolsa que tenia en sus manos.

—Es para ti, es una blusa bastante sencilla como tu, la vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti, espero que te guste.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Si vamos a ser amigas no podemos empezar mal, acéptalo —suspiré despacio y tome la bolsa— deberías medírtela y si no te queda voy y la cambio.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué la prenda, pero lo que había en mis manos no era un blusa ni mucho menos, era un suéter para bebe en color amarillo. Lo miré por un momento y después comencé a unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque intente por todos los medios que no salieran.

—Ay lo siento —dijo Regina y despacio me quito la prenda— me equivoque de bolsa, pero ya seguro lo adivinaste, Darien quería mantener el secreto al menos los tres primeros meses, ya sabes por precaución.

—¿Es… estas —el nudo en la garganta me impedía continuar con claridad— embarazada?

—Si —sonrió alegremente— me entere hace unos días.

—Y Darien… ¿ya lo sabe? —mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero Regina parecía escucharme muy bien.

—Si, lo supo ayer por la mañana, deberías haberlo visto estaba tan feliz. Me dijo que era la mejor noticia que le había dado en toda su vida, que me amaba y también a este bebé que llevo dentro.

No pude contener mas las lagrimas, estas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, quería decirle que se fuera de mi casa, quería gritarle que me dejara sola, pero la voz no me salía, el enorme nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, pero si pensaba. Darien me había prometido no tocarla, me había jurado que me amaba a mí y no solo se había acostado con Regina, también la había embarazado y sabiéndolo se acostó conmigo. Eso era quizá lo que más me dolía, por que yo sabía que Regina era su esposa, que eso podía pasar, o quizás había estado con ella antes de prometérmelo, eso era lo de menos. Pero que se hubiera enterado de que iba a ser papá y horas después me hiciera el amor, y que después de amanecer juntos me dijera que me amaba, que se iba a separar de Regina. Eso, su mentira era sin duda lo más doloroso.

—Serena ¿estas bien?

—Si —apenas susurre— no quiero ser grosera pero ¿podrías dejarme sola?

—Claro que si, después te traigo tu regalo y lo que te dije es en serio, si necesitas una amiga en quien confiar aquí estoy yo.

No respondí, es que acaso planeaba hacerme sentir más mal con su amabilidad. Entonces me quede sola y subí inmediatamente a mi cuarto. Haruka ya no estaba ahí y agradecí por eso, no quería ver su reacción. Llore no se por cuanto tiempo y aunque me dolía recordaba las palabras de Darien, quería encontrar la manera de olvidarme de él, de sus mentiras y parecía que llorar no era la mejor opción. En lo único que el llanto me ayudo fue a dormir, perdí la conciencia sumergiéndome en un sueño profundo, de esta forma no había tanto dolor, no soñé, no tuve pesadillas. Mi pesadilla comenzó cuando los fuertes golpes en mi puerta me despertaron.

**Lauren POV**

—Pero ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? —preguntó.

—Tu solo sígueme la corriente —rodé los ojos— que importa si lo que decimos es verdad o es mentira, la única idea es que el jefe de policía se entere.

Jessica y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo, mientras yo trataba de explicarle el favor que mi prima me acababa de pedir.

—Esta bien —contestó no muy animada— aunque a mi Serena no me cae tan mal como para…

—Cállate —no me interesaba saber sobre su poca o mucha amistad con Serena, además el jefe de policía Tsukino acababa de cruzar la puerta— ¿así que entonces los viste besándose?

—¿A quien? —pregunto Jessica y con la mirada le señale al jefe, ella suspiro y hablo un poco mas alto— si, y no solo yo, mi madre también los vio besándose, lo peor de todo es que el profesor Chiba esta casado.

—No puedo creer que Darien le haga eso a mi prima, y con ¡Serena! —grite intencionalmente y vi como el padre de esta volteaba discretamente— es una zorra, mira que meterse con un hombre casado.

— ¿Y donde crees que paso la noche ayer? A mi se me hace mucha casualidad que Darien y Serena se hayan perdido, seguramente tuvieron una de esas muchas noches de placer.

—Serena no tiene vergüenza, se mete con su profesor y además es un hombre casado —escuché el golpe de la puerta y cuando voltee el padre de Serena ya no estaba— buen trabajo.

—Yo aun no estoy segura.

—Te dije que Darien se lo confirmo a mi prima —repetí cansada.

—No lo dudo, pero de eso a decírselo a su padre…

—No le dijimos nada, el escucho y solo verdades, su hija es una zorra es mejor que lo sepa.

**Darien POV**

Después de mi conversación con Regina, dormí un poco y cuando desperté ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Baje a desayunar algo y me encontré con Rei, después de 19 años de conocernos obviamente notó que algo me pasaba, así que no me quedó de otra mas que contarle todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirme algo? —hacía unos minutos que le había contado todo a Rei y ella solo me miraba.

—Estoy pensado en la forma menos hiriente de decirte que eres un idiota —contestó suavemente.

—Rei por favor, esto es serio.

—Yo también hablo en serio —y entonces estalló la bomba— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que si a todas las estupideces que Regina te pidió? Y peor ¡esta embarazada de otro! ¿Qué otra prueba quieres para que te den de una vez el maldito divorcio?

—¿Y crees que no lo pensé? —le contesté molestó de que me dijera algo que yo ya sabia— lo que no quiero es que diga algo de Serena y todo el pueblo la juzgue.

—Como lo harían con ella al saber que tendrá un hijo de otro.

—Ese no es el problema, lo que digan de ella o de mi no me importara, pero eso no detendrá que hablan de Serena, ¿te imaginas como se pondrá Kenji cuando lo sepa?

—Esta bien, no te alteres —Rei se levantó del sofá y vino a abrazarme— solo no te olvides de que no estas solo, tienes que hablar con Serena antes de que Regina riegue el chisme de que esta embarazada, además cuentas con mis papás y con una hermana súper inteligente que no dejara que la víbora de Regina arruine tu vida.

—Gracias Rei.

—Te quiero —me sonrió— aunque a veces seas medio idiota, aun así te quiero y de Regina yo y Mina nos encargamos.

—Rei no quiero que…

—Calla —me interrumpió— tu ve y habla con Serena, yo haré lo mismo con Mina y después hablaremos con mis papás.

—Eso no —respondí de inmediato— ¿Cómo voy a decirles a mis papás que Serena y yo…? ¡No!

—Tarde o temprano lo van a saber, haz lo que te digo, no te van a juzgar y tampoco a Serena.

—Confió en ti más que en nadie, te voy a hacer caso.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado? —preguntó fingiendo indignación.

—Uhm… déjame recordar —la vi poner los ojos en blanco.

—Inténtalo, nunca encontraras una sola vez en que te haya quedado mal, ahora vete que tengo que pensar.

Salí de la casa no sin antes darle un abrazo a Rei, sabia que tanto Serena como ella me ayudarían a solucionar este problema.

**Serena POV**

—¡Serena abre la maldita puerta! —grito Kenji, abrí los ojos y me sobresalte por los gritos, torpemente me levante de la cama, me dolía la cabeza y sentía los ojos hinchados. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi padre con la cara completamente roja y los puños cerrados a sus costados, detrás de el estaba Haruka igual de sorprendido que yo.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —pregunte en verdad alarmada.

—¿Te acuestas con el profesor Chiba? ¿Pasaste la noche con el? —sus preguntas me dejaron helada— ¡Contéstame!

Mire a Haruka acusándolo con la mirada pero sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y miedo. Entonces yo también lo sentí, era muy mala mintiendo no podía negárselo, las lagrimas inundaron mi visión y no vi la mano de mi padre hasta que choco con mi mejilla. Caí a la cama y entonces sentí unos enormes brazos rodeándome.

—Basta papá —hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Haruka y llore mas fuerte— no tenias por que pegarle.

—¿Y que hago entonces? —gruño Kenji— ¡¿le hago una fiesta por acostarse con hombres casados?

—Pap… papá yo —la voz apenas me salía, quería pedirle perdón por haberle fallado, por haber traicionado su confianza y sus ilusiones puestas en mí, sobre todo por algo que no había valido la pena.

—¡Cállate! No te quiero ver aquí Serena, quiero que te vayas.

Me separa de mi hermano al escuchar esas palabras, no podía estarme corriendo de la casa. Tenia primero que escucharme, dejarme explicar como pasaron las cosas. Cuando vi la cara decepcionada de Kenji quise desaparecer, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, pero no era eso lo que me hacia sentir fatal, era la decepción en sus ojos, no me veía como su hija, aunque nunca había sido muy cariñoso, yo notaba en su mirada el brillo con el que un padre ve a su hija pequeña, pero ya no lo había, solo había tristeza.

—Papá piensa lo que estas diciendo —intervino mi hermano— no la puedes correr de la casa ¿A dónde va a ir?

—Que le hable a su maestro, quizás su esposa le pueda dar alojamiento. Rápido Serena junta tus cosas y vete.

Salió de mi cuarto, azotando la puerta tras él. Haruka apretó más sus brazos a mí alrededor y llore todo lo que pude. Deje que todo lo que sentía saliera junto con mis lágrimas, pensé en lo que acababa de pasar y lo asimile. Me di cuenta de que no era una pesadilla, o al menos no estaba dormida, mi padre se había enterado de que yo estaba con un hombre casado, además Darien iba a ser papá, Regina tendría un hijo por el que Darien estaba feliz. No me quedaba más que tomar mis cosas e irme como Kenji lo había pedido. Desee con toda mi alma que mi madre estuviera conmigo, yo sabia que ella al menos me hubiera escuchado, o habría podido huir a Phoenix con ella. Ahora mi única opción era buscar a Mina.

Haruka me ayudo con un poco de ropa ya que según el pronto regresaría. Lo metí todo en una maleta y baje por las escaleras, la planta baja estaba completamente a oscuras, me asome a la sala y ahí estaba Kenji, sentado sobre uno de los sofás, en silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—Papá… —espere pero nunca llego su respuesta.

—Papá voy a llevarla con Mina y cuando regrese tu y yo vamos a hablar —Haruka puso su enorme mano sobre mi espalda y me guió hasta la puerta, diciéndome con ese gesto que no importaba lo mucho que yo le rogara a Kenji para que me escuchara, simplemente no iba a suceder.

Salimos de la casa y mi corazón se detuvo al ver al Volvo de Darien estacionarse frente a la casa, me puse tensa, era la última persona a quien quería ver.

—Pensé que no había nadie —su aterciopelada voz se escucho cuando salió del auto.

—Hermano será mejor que te alejes de aquí —dijo Haruka— mi papá ya lo sabe.

—¿Lo sabe? —sus ojos me miraron y luego vieron la maleta que Haruka traía en sus manos— Serena ¿te corrió?

Me mantuve en silencio, solo viéndolo, mejor dicho asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Vete —susurre, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos— ¡que te vayas!

—Serena pero…

—Seguro tu esposa necesita que le cumplas algún antojo —corrí hasta el Jeep y trate de entrar pero las manos de Darien sujetaron mi cintura.

—¿Sabes que esta embarazada? —pregunto Darien, mientras yo intente zafarme de sus brazos. Eran tan poca su vergüenza que me lo preguntaba como si no pasara nada.

—¿La embarazaste? —la voz de Haruka casi gritaba.

—No, yo no —susurro Darien y me gire para verlo, y con mis manos empecé a golpearlo lo más fuerte que pude.

—¿Tu no? ¿Y entonces quien? —intente seguir golpeándolo pero mis pocas fuerzas ya no me lo permitieron y llore de nuevo sobre su pecho.

—Regreso embarazada —dijo después de unos segundos, yo levante la mirada— quiere que yo me encargue del niño.

La estridente voz de Haruka me hizo saltar —solo un idiota aceptaría mantener al hijo de otro.

—Yo lo haré —contesto Darien.

—¿Qué? —pregunté casi gritando.

—Si no lo hago, todo el pueblo se enterara de lo nuestro.

—¿Y?

— Serena piensa, yo no voy a permitir que diga nada malo de ti.

—¿Y que va a decir? ¿Que me acosté contigo mientras ella se acostaba con otro? Lo sabe Kenji a estas alturas me importa poco si lo sabe el maldito pueblo.

—Pero a mí si me importa, no quiero que nadie diga nada de ti.

—Que mas da Darien, soy tu amante, así son las cosas me metí contigo mientras estas casado, ni modo si es el precio que tengo que pagar para que te deje en paz no me importa.

—Será mejor que los deje solos, voy a hablar con Kenji —Haruka dejo la maleta en la suelo— confío en que contigo estará bien ¿verdad?

Darien asintió sin dejar de verme y sentí que Haruka se alejaba de nosotros, después el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—No —dijo después de unos minutos— tú ya me has dado demasiado, déjame hacer esto a mi manera, tiene que haber una forma de que no habrá la boca.

—¿Y no crees que ya lo hizo? ¿Cómo se entero Kenji? —objeté.

—Vámonos —tomo mi maleta y sin soltarme la mano me llevo hasta el Volvo.

—¿A dónde?

—A hablar con mis padres.

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: **

**princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch, lucecita moon, pincesacaris, rutis, Maylincita, tiARE, patricia castro, NAIARA23, Dianas, Sailor nemeses, Usagi13chiba, Angel Negro 29, gisella de chiba, sol, Dayanna, **


	16. visitas inesperada

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 15: Visita Inesperada**

**Serena POV**

Darien conducía en silencio y muy despacio. Nos dirigíamos a su casa pero en verdad no me sentía muy cómoda de ir a ese lugar. Íbamos a decirle a los padres de Darien que yo estaba con su hijo aunque él tenía esposa, y sobre todo íbamos a hacerlo en su casa, donde ella se encontraba. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, sentía que, a pesar del frio, las manos me sudaban. ¿Cómo se iban a tomar los Chiba esta noticia? ¿Iba a verme Irene de la misma forma que lo había hecho Kenji? Decidí dejar eso de lado y enfocarme en el embarazo de Regina. Justo cuando iba a comenzar con las preguntas el celular de Darien sonó.

—Si… —el rostro de Darien estaba tenso, se notaba en cada uno de sus rasgos el enojo, la angustia y el sufrimiento que todo esto le estaba trayendo— esta bien, vamos para allá.

—¿Paso algo? —pregunté.

—Rei no cree que ir a mi casa sea buena idea, ella, Haruka y mis padres nos esperaran en la cabaña.

—Ah… —no dije nada mas hasta que llegamos, afuera estaba totalmente oscuro y aun no había ningún auto. Una vez que entramos a la casa Darien se sentó en el sofá y me atrajo hacia el sentándome en su regazo— Darien… ¿por qué estas tan seguro que el hijo de Regina no es tuyo?

—Por que si fuera mío ya tendría unos seis meses de embarazo —con su mano levanto mi barbilla para verlo a los ojos— te dije que no me acostaría con ella, y lo cumplí.

—Regina me dijo que tú ya lo sabias, que ayer cuando te lo dijo tú… tú te alegraste y le dijiste que la amabas.

—Es mentira, lo supe hoy en la mañana, y ahí mismo me confeso que ese hijo no es mío, pero que quiere que lo mantenga para no decir nada sobre nosotros.

—No puedes hacerle caso —dije levantándome para quedar frente a el— ahí esta la prueba que necesitas para separarte de ella.

—Lo se Serena, pero… —se detuvo un momento.

—¡Já! ¿No será que el niño si es tuyo? —pregunté.

—Serena no digas tonterías —se puso de pie— lo que no quiero es que hablen mal de ti, que en la universidad se enteren y no tanto por mi, sino por ti no quiero que te corran.

—Hay muchas universidades —argumenté.

Darien se sentó de nuevo, presionando al puente de su nariz con los dedos.

—¡No! Ya encontraremos una manera de arreglar esto.

—Claro, dándole tu apellido al niño de otro —me senté en otro sofá, apartada de Darien lo mas que pude, su actitud me ponía de malas— oye, ¿no quieres que sea la madrina?

Darien levanto la cabeza y me vio desconcertado, yo solo me encogí de hombros, él se disponía a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse no lo dejo, mi corazón comenzó a elevar sus latidos, era el momento de enfrentar con la verdad a los padres de Darien. Primero entraron Rei y Haruka, y unos pasos atrás venían Irene y Marcus. Darien y yo nos pusimos de pie, Rei se acerco a mí y paso uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro.

—Espero que ahora si nos digan que pasa —la dulce voz de Irene se notaba preocupada.

—Madre —comenzó Darien, Irene y Marcus tomaron asiento, Darien, Rei, Haruka y yo nos quedamos de pie, aunque mis piernas rogaban por un asiento antes de que me fallaran— esta mañana le pedí el divorcio a Regina.

—¿Cómo? —esta vez Marcus hablo— ¿por qué?

—Por que no soy feliz con ella, por que… me enamoré de otra mujer, y además Regina espera un hijo de otro hombre.

—¿Qué? —la confusión reinaba en el rostro de Irene— ¿cómo que esta embarazada? Darien… ¿de quien te enamoraste? Explícame ¿es broma?

—No mamá —Darien me miro y me tendió su mano, suspiré y di dos pasos hacia delante tomando su mano entre la mía— Serena y yo nos enamoramos e iniciamos una… una relación a escondidas.

El silencio reino en la habitación. No me atrevía a mirar a la cara a los padres de Darien, así que baje la mirada al suelo, parecía por un momento que mis zapatos tenían algo espectacular por que no quería dejar de verlos. No quería levantar la cara y toparme con los ojos de Irene y Marcus, no quería encontrarles ningún tipo de parecido con los de Kenji.

—¿Es eso lo que yo te enseñe? —preguntó Marcus.

—No papá —sentí la mano de Darien apretar la mía— pero no pude evitarlo, me aleje de ella pero siempre quería verla y estar cerca, se que primero debí terminar mi relación con…

—Matrimonio —interrumpió Marcus— no es una relación que termine en cinco minutos, es un matrimonio Darien.

—Pero dijiste que Regina esta embarazada de otro —dijo Irene con el mismo tono dulce de voz— tu divorcio será más…

—¿Fácil? No mamá. Regina sabe de lo mío con Serena y me esta chantajeando. Quiere que mantenga al niño, que le de mi apellido para que ella no diga nada sobre Serena.

—Yo… —empecé a hablar pero callé inmediatamente.

—Di lo que ibas a decir Serena —me animo Irene sonriéndome.

—Yo le dije a Darien que a mi no me importa lo que Regina pueda decir, Ken… mi papá ya se entero —las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos pero no las deje salir— lo que el pueblo pueda decir o no la verdad no me importa.

—¿Y la escuela? —pregunto Darien— te pueden correr.

—Ya te lo dije hay mas universidades —contesté.

—Ya basta —Marcus se puso de pie.

—¿Podría hablar a solas con Serena? —preguntó Irene.

—Claro cariño, Darien tú y yo afuera ahora —dijo Marcus saliendo de la cabaña, Darien soltó mi mano no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso y después salió tras su padre.

—Uy parece que Marcus no lo tomo muy bien —dijo Haruka sentándose en el sofá junto a Irene— en fin, ¿cómo resolveremos esto?

—Haruka, cuando dije hablar con Serena quería decir a solas —Irene le dio una dulce sonrisa.

—Oh claro —Haruka estallo en carcajadas— eso quiere decir que me tengo que ir.

Rei rodo los ojos y tomo a Haruka de la mano jalándolo con ella hacia una de las habitaciones. Me sorprendió la fuerza del pequeño duende, no cualquiera podía jalar a Haruka de esa manera. Me quede a solas con Irene, con la mano me invito a sentarme junto a ella y con extrema lentitud lo hice. Tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas, sentí una calidez muy parecida a la que había sentido con mi madre infinidad de veces y me sentí un poco menos nerviosa.

—Serena, esto es algo difícil para Marcus, su actitud no tiene nada que ver contigo, es mas con Darien, lo crió para ser un caballero.

—Y lo es —respondí.

—Si, pero, bueno su situación es complicada; dime algo ¿amas a mi hijo?

—Si —conteste sin pensarlo— lo amo, por eso mismo no me importa que la gente hable lo que quiera, solo quiero estar con el.

—Cariño esto es difícil para Darien, el jamás querrá que alguien hable mal de ti, cuida a las mujeres que ama como a nada en el mundo así que será un poco difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Si es muy terco —resoplé.

—Demasiado —rio suavemente— pero eso es bueno en el sentido de que te quiere y no dejara que te alejes de el.

—Si, ahí si debe ser muy necio —reí con ella, era tan fácil como hablar con mi propia madre.

—Entonces si ambos se aman, esta decidido, tienes mi apoyo y se que el de Marcus también, solo deja que le de un regaño a Darien —me guiño un ojo— yo entiendo Serena, y Marcus mas que nadie entenderá a mi hijo.

La mire desconcertada y eso pareció ser suficiente para que Irene continuara.

—Conocí a Marcus cuando recién salí de la universidad, él tenía novia, yo jamás hice nada por que él y ella terminaran, pero él lo hizo, así que quizás yo nunca estuve en tu lugar, pero mi marido si estuvo en el lugar de Darien, enamorado de una, pero siendo pareja de otra así que no dudes que lo apoyará.

—Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Yo tampoco —rió alegremente— cuando llego con un ramo de rosas le grite que era un infiel, pero después me lo aclaro todo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Marcus y Darien entraron a la casa, Marcus se veía más relajado, pero Darien se veía tenso y me miraba como si fuera la última vez.

—Serena, Darien me dijo lo que hizo Marcus —asentí despacio, bajando la mirada— no lo justifico, pero tampoco estuvo del todo bien, así que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

—Oh —dije sorprendida— ah… gracias señor…

—Marcus, dime Marcus —me sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche, y esta fue también una sonrisa amable y cariños— Serena, bienvenida a la familia.

—Gracias —le devolví la sonrisa.

—¡Rei! —grito Irene— vámonos.

—Entonces la habitación se oscurecerá —decía Rei a Haruka, ambos venían saliendo de la cocina— cuando la luz regrese habrá sangre regada por las paredes, eso es sobre todo para que Mike Newton salga corriendo y…

—Rei será mejor que dejes esa fiesta para otra ocasión —dijo Marcus, y nunca estuve tan de acuerdo.

—¿Pero por que? —la cara de Rei se tornó triste— ah claro entiendo, pero la próxima vez se hará todo a mi modo.

—Siempre se hace todo a tu modo —Darien rodó los ojos.

—Rei no puedes ir por la vida amenazando a la gente —Marcus pasó uno de sus brazos por los pequeños hombros de Rei.

—Si puedo, y la navidad estará a mi cargo.

—¡No! La navidad no —gritó Darien.

—¿Tan malo es? —pregunté casi en su susurro.

—La ultima ves fuimos al Polo Norte para hacerlo todo mas real —me dijo Darien al oído.

Me dio un escalofrió solo de pensar en la nieve y el inmenso frio que Rei debió hacer pasar a su familia. La discusión de Rei con sus padres paso a segundo plano. Me quede pensando en la invitación de Marcus para quedarme ahí pero la idea de estar en medio del bosque completamente sola me aterraba un poco, prefería ir con Mina y Jadite a pedir alojo.

—Me gustaría saber que piensas —dijo Darien.

—Te desilusionarías —me reí— solo pensaba que agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento de tu papá pero no puedo quedarme aquí sola y…

—¿Y quien dijo que te quedarías sola? —susurró en mi oreja, su aliento choco contra la piel de mi cuello antes de que depositara un beso suave, se separo un poco de mi y me dio esa sonrisa traviesa que tan nerviosa me ponía.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo? —asintió— pero ¿y Regina?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Y tu que opinas Serena? —pregunto Rei.

—¿Sobre que?

—Sobre la fiesta de navidad, ¿si te pones en mis manos?

—Rei faltan dos meses para eso, además yo no tengo por que opinar.

—¡Claro que si! Papá ya lo dijo eres parte de la familia y también Haruka, así como Mina y Jadite, Haruka ya pidió pavo extra para el.

Rodé los ojos, claro era Haruka —esta bien, siempre y cuando no nos lleves al Polo Norte.

—No me limites —dijo riendo— ahora si vámonos.

—Serena —dijo Haruka acercándose a mi— arreglaré esto con papá.

—Gracias Haruka —le sonreí.

—Darien ¿estas seguro? —pregunto mi hermano— habla cuando esta dormida.

—Si lo se —lo mire y me sonroje, me pregunte que tantas cosas había dicho la noche anterior mientras dormía.

—Bueno, allá tu —Haruka me abrazo— hasta mañana Serena.

—Adiós Haruka —me despedí del resto de la familia, Darien los acompaño y cuando regreso tuve que preguntar— ¿qué dije anoche?

—Dijiste que me querías —sonrió.

—¿Eso fue todo? Bueno eso ya lo sabias.

—Si, pero es mejor escucharlo de tus labios que saberlo, y de lo demás… ¿qué soñaste?

—¿Por qué? —me sonroje mas.

—Por que aunque no hablaste… suspirabas y decías mi nombre.

—No tengo idea —mordí mi labio— vamos a dormir ¿si?

Asintió, me abrazo por la cintura y fuimos al cuarto principal. Ahí estaban mis maletas, no supe como llegaron hasta ahí, pero ahí estaban sobre la cama.

—¿Quieres bañarte primero? —preguntó Darien, yo me sonroje, no sabia si era una invitación a bañarme con él, o solo una pregunta de lo mas normal y casta.

—Si, me siento algo cansada.

—En el mueble del baño hay toallas limpias —dijo entrando al baño— ¿sabes? No hay champú.

—Yo no traje el mío, solo empaque ropa.

—¿Qué te parece si voy a la farmacia mientras tu te recuestas en la tina?

—No es necesario.

—No, no lo es, pero me encanta como huele tu cabello —me abrazo, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un suave beso, su lengua jugó con la mía mientras sus manos acercaban mi cintura mas a él, nos separamos para tomar aire y el hundió su cara en mi cabello e inhalo— delicioso, volveré pronto.

Me dio otro rápido beso y salió de la habitación, busque entre mi ropa algo decente para dormir y encontré varias cosas que estaba segura no eran mías, había encaje por todos lados, azules, negros y uno que otro rojo, definitivamente esta lencería no era mía. Mi teléfono vibró y lo saque del bolsillo de mis pantalones, era un mensaje de Rei:

'_No te enojes, se que no lo necesitas para excitar a mi hermano, pero una ayudadita no les vendrá mal' ^|Rei|^_

No conteste el mensaje, no podía darle las gracias, pero tampoco iba a ser grosera si se había molestado en traer ese montón de ropa interior, si es que a eso se le podía llamar ropa, era diminuto y transparente. Tomé lo mas decente que encontré y fui al baño a preparar la tina, la llene de agua y comencé a desvestirme. Entre a la tina y hundí totalmente mi cuerpo en el agua, saque la cabeza y la recosté en uno de los costados de la tina. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar de nuevo, pero el hecho de que Darien llegara en cualquier momento y pudiera escucharme me detuvo. Seguro se culparía de lo que estaba pasando, siempre trataba de asumir la culpa, aunque ambos fuéramos tan culpables el uno como el otro.

Debí quedarme dormida unos minutos, ya que los suaves golpes en la puerta del baño me sobresaltaron.

—¿Serena estas ahí? Traje tu champú.

Una idea me cruzo por la mente, pero después la borre, aunque era lo bastante tentadora como para no dejarla pasar, así que no resistí las ganas de hacerlo.

—Pasa Darien —aunque tenia el cuerpo totalmente dentro del agua, la transparencia de esta hacia mi cuerpo desnudo visible para él, me sonroje cuando Darien entro y se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, apretando la manija de la puerta.

—¿Dónde… dónde lo dejo? —preguntó.

—¿Podrías dármelo? —extendí la mano, apretando mi pecho contra la tina, Darien se acerco despacio, extendió también la mano lo mas que pudo para mantenerse alejado de mi— ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —contesto desviando la mirada.

—¿Vas a bañarte?

—Si, después de ti —se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y por que no ahora? —me miro de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban como seguramente lo hacían los míos, mi respiración se acelero y sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo. Solo Darien era capaz de hacer que mi vergüenza se derrumbara así de fácil.

—No quiero incomodarte.

—Hay espacio suficiente —me puse de pie— ¿ves? No me vas a incomodar.

—Serena, serás mi muerte —dejo el champú, que a estas alturas importaba poco, sobre el mueble y se acerco a mi, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acerco a él, resbale dentro de la tina pero el me tomo en sus brazos, me beso mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación.

Me puso sobre mis pies sin dejar de besarme, con mis torpes manos intente desabotonarle la camisa, lo logre después de luchar contra el ultimo botón, pase mis manos por su pecho mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mi espalda, me tomo por la cintura y me llevo a la cama donde se recostó sobre mi, beso nuevamente mis labios y deslizo sus labios hasta mi cuello, me mordió suavemente mientras un gemido abandono mis labios, una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna mientras yo trataba de bajarle el pantalón.

Sus labios viajaron desde mi cuello hasta mis senos, paso su boca lentamente, arquee la espalda en respuesta a sus caricias y tome su cabeza entre mis manos, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello. Llevo sus besos por todo mi estomago, separo un poco mis piernas pero no hizo lo que yo creí, beso mi pierna y después la otra, subiendo su boca por el interior de mis muslos pero jamás lo que yo tanto deseaba.

—Darien… —dije entre suspiros— no me tortures así.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto levantando sus ojos hacia mi.

—Lo que quieras —no sabía exactamente lo que había preguntado, pero estaba segura de que no me iba a arrepentir y no me equivoque. Sentí su boca contra mi, tan cálida que me llevo a la misma cima del cielo.

Darien se separo un momento, mientras mi respiración se normalizaba un poco, me di cuenta de la situación que había pasado y que yo la había provocado, me mire me tape con la sabana, Darien salió del baño con algo en sus manos. Se acerco de nuevo a mí y me beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —susurro en mi oreja— eres perfecta, además hace unos minutos no te importaba tu desnudez.

Sentí mi piel arder por el sonrojo y por el tacto de sus manos quitándome la sabana, la tiro al suelo donde segundos después cayo el resto de su ropa. Me mordí el labio, Darien se recostó sobre mi, me beso tan dulcemente que olvide donde estaba y mi vergüenza, solo existíamos él y yo, sus manos acariciaron mi cuello, mis senos de nuevo mientras se abrió paso entre mis piernas. Aquella sensación fue mejor que la de la noche anterior, sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo que me dejo sin aire, pero aun así era demasiado placentera, al recuperar al aliento solté un gemido que Darien ahogo en su boca al besarme.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos, al mismo tiempo, sentí esa descarga una vez mas, clave mis uñas en su espalda y deje escapar un gemido mas fuerte. Lo sentí temblar sobre mi de la misma forma que lo había hecho yo y con mi piernas alrededor de su cintura lo acerque mas a mi. Se relajo un poco dejando caer su peso despacio sobre mí.

—Te amo —dije besando nuevamente sus labios.

—También te amo, y quiero que lo tengas muy presente pase lo que pase.

—¿Compraste condones? —pregunte al ver lo que estaba tirado sobre el suelo.

—Eh… —por primera vez lo vi sonrojarse— Haruka me lo sugirió, pero no pensé que…

—Esta bien, uno nunca sabe cuando su novio la puede seducir.

—¿Yo a ti? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—¿Ya me puedo cubrir? —pregunte cambiando el tema.

—Nadie ha dicho que hayamos terminado —y me beso de nuevo, con tanta pasión que me perdí de nuevo entre sus brazos.

**Regina POV**

Aburrida. Así estaba en este maldito pueblo. Eran las siete de la mañana y ya estaba molesta y frustrada por no poder salir de aquí. A un lado de mi, sobre la cama no estaba Darien, el cuarto estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de dormir. Reí para mí, seguramente estaba con Serena despidiéndose.

Entre al baño y me prepara para bajar a desayunar con mi familia. En el comedor solo estaban Marcus y Irene, no había rastros de Darien ni de la molesta de su hermana.

—Buenos días —saludé, pero no obtuve respuesta. Mi lugar no estaba en la mesa, y ninguno de los dos subió la mirada para al menos hacerme saber que me habían escuchado— ¿qué hay para desayunar?

—Lo que desees prepararte —dijo Marcus— será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde, te veo después mi amor.

Beso a Irene y salió del comedor sin decir nada mas. Irene también se puso de pie y tomo su plato junto con el de su marido y entro a la cocina. Yo la seguí.

—¿Qué les pasa eh?

—Creo que esta muy claro —Irene me miro a los ojos con cierto reproche, algo que nunca había visto— estarás en esta casa mientras seas la esposa de Darien, pero no esperes que seamos hipócritas como tu por que eso a los Chiba no se nos da.

—Ah ya veo —me burle— Darien fue con papi y mami a quejarse de lo que le hice.

—No tienes vergüenza, pero estas equivocada si crees que te saldrás con la tuya.

—No puedo creer que tú siendo esposa y madre te pongas en el lugar de Serena.

—Tal vez si amaras a mi hijo, no lo habría hecho, yo solo estoy del lado de la mujer que quiera a mi hijo y esta claro que tu no lo amas.

Rodé los ojos, y ella negó con la cabeza, yo reí de nuevo y Irene salió de la cocina, me prepare algo de fruta, no dejaría que la indiferencia de mi familia política me abrumara, tendría su dinero que a fin de cuentas era lo que me importaba. Me fui a la sala para desayunar mientras miraba televisión. Note que el auto de Irene ya no estaba y agradecí por eso. Esperaba que los cuatro integrantes de la familia volvieran hasta muy tarde. Sin embrago el timbre de la puerta hizo que la calma se fuera.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta, ahí de pie estaba un hombre corpulento, de cabello oscuro que me sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —pregunte.

—A ti Regina —asentí despacio intentando recordar donde nos habíamos conocido, sin embrago el aclaro mi duda— nos conocimos en Ibiza.

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: **

**princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch, lucecita moon, pincesacaris, rutis, Maylincita, tiARE, patricia castro, NAIARA23, Dianas, Sailor nemeses, Usagi13chiba, Angel Negro 29, gisella de chiba, sol, Dayanna, ****sakura-aoi, renessme-francois, ****SEREDAR****, **


	17. despedida

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga Cinthia Swan por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan**

**Capítulo 16: Despedidas**

**Serena POV**

— ¿Te vas a ir? —pregunté aún medio dormida. Todavía me encontraba entre sus brazos, alcé la cabeza para ver sus ojos— ¿por qué?

—Quiero hacer esto lejos de ti, no quiero que salgas más lastimada —contestó mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Divorciarme, convenceré a Regina de que la amo, que a pesar de todo, ella es el amor de mi vida y que te voy a dejar, nos iremos a Chicago y estando ahí, interpondré la demanda de divorcio —bajó sus ojos para ver los míos— si ella quiere jugar sucio, yo también lo haré.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté, mordí mi labio intentando que las lágrimas que ya estaban acumuladas en mis ojos no salieran.

—No lo sé —suspiró— espero que con ese embarazo sea mucho más fácil.

—¿Te irás de la escuela?

—Sí, será lo mejor, así no te causaré ningún problema —un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos cayendo sobre su pecho— ¿estás llorando?

—No —mentí, y claro… no me creyó.

—No tienes por que hacerlo —levantó mi barbilla y me hizo verlo— voy a volver libre. Y entonces, estaremos juntos.

Juntó sus labios con los míos, lo sentí cómo si fuera el último beso que le daría, cómo si con ése beso le estuviera entregando mi vida entera para que se le llevara con él. Fue un beso intenso, pasional y desgarrador. Lamentablemente tuve que separarme de él para ir a la universidad. Nos bañamos juntos, aunque yo no quería, moría de vergüenza que me viera desnuda, éramos tan distintos en ese aspecto, yo flaca y sin chiste. Él… alto, guapo, con cuerpo de Dios griego. Algo bueno debí haber hecho en mi otra vida para que en ésta se me recompensara de esta manera.

—Te veré aquí después de la escuela —me dijo y me besó de nuevo.

—Sí, aquí te esperare —y era cierto, no sólo esta tarde, lo esperaría hasta que regresara como me lo había prometido. Mi hermano vino por mí para llevarme a la escuela, sabía que a partir de ahora Darien y yo nos veríamos como profesor y alumna, como siempre debió ser.

—¿Hablaste con Kenji? —pregunté una vez dentro del jeep.

—No —bajó la mirada— lo siento Sere, no quiere saber nada del asunto.

—Es lógico, lo decepcioné.

—Ya entenderá, no te preocupes —puso su enorme mano sobre mi hombro, reconfortándome — ¿y qué harán?

—Darien se va con Regina, interpondrá la demanda en Chicago, quiere protegerme —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hace bien, y si Regina te menciona, lo negaremos todo —me guiñó un ojo y sonrió alegremente. Me sentía cobijada con mi hermano y con toda la familia de Darien, y también estaban Mina, Jadite y Amy, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me doliera la actitud de Kenji. Me pregunté si Ikuko hubiera hecho lo mismo ó si me hubiera apoyado como Haruka. Yo estaba segura que desde dónde quiera que mi madre estuviera, me apoyaba.

Llegamos a la escuela y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió; aquí, hace unos meses, había conocido al hombre más guapo, perfecto y adorable del mundo y hoy sería su último día como profesor. Extrañaría verlo llegar al salón con esa galantería que lo caracterizaba, escuchar suspirar a más de una aunque eso me hiciera enojar y también su manera de enseñar, pocos maestros lo tenían todo como Darien.

**Darien POV**

Llegué a mi casa dispuesto a hacer mis maletas para irme con Regina, estacioné el auto en el garaje y esperé unos segundos dentro de el. Quería pesar bien en lo que diría y como la convencería, quería sonar sincero después de haberle dicho que amaba a Serena, ahora tenía que convencerla de que había sido una aventura, que la quería a ella y la perdonaba. Como si fuera tan fácil. Regina no era tonta, eso me quedaba claro.

Salí del auto y me percaté de otro estacionado frente a la puerta, me sorprendió que tuviéramos visitas tan temprano, entré a la casa y encontré a Regina conversando con un hombre, más que hablar, puedo decir que le estaba gritando.

— ¡No me interesa! —Regina se levantó del sofá y comenzó caminar por la sala— no debiste venir ¿cómo demonios diste conmigo?

—Fue fácil, tú me dijiste una vez que vivías en el 'aburrido pueblo de Forks' y hoy con internet es fácil de localizar y una vez aquí, el pueblo entero te conoce.

—Te tienes que ir…

—Buenos días —saludé, el hombre se levantó del sofá y me extendió la mano.

—Buenos días —contestó.

— ¿No nos vas a presentar, Regina? —inquirí.

—No, por que… él… —tartamudeó— ya se va.

—Mi nombre es Félix Vulturi soy…

—Amigo —interrumpió Regina—, amigo mío, lo conocí en uno de los viajes que hice, es de Italia, le hablé de lo maravilloso que es Forks y quiso venir a conocerlo ¿no es así?

Félix dudó antes de asentir levemente, algo aquí estaba mal, pero a mi parecía gustarme la llegada del 'amigo' de Regina, presentía algo bueno de todo esto.

—Darien Chiba, soy el esposo de Regina.

— ¿Esposo? —alzó una ceja y miró a regina— no me lo dijiste.

—No tenía por que y la verdad es una lástima que tengas que irte —Regina lo empujó literalmente hacia la puerta, cuando regresó la noté nerviosa y subió las escaleras rápidamente, la seguí y entré al cuarto.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunté.

—Ya te lo dije, es un amigo que conocí hace tiempo.

— ¿Y por que viene a verte? —intenté sonar celoso y parece que lo hice bien.

—No me digas que estás celoso —Regina rió de manera burlona e incrédula.

— ¿Y por que no? Eres mi esposa ¿no?

—Darien no digas tonterías.

—El que tu no me ames no quiere decir que yo haya dejado de amarte.

Esta vez rió más alto y se recostó sobre la cama

— ¿Y la zorra de Serena? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Eso se acabó —luché contra el intento de reclamarle por el adjetivo y pedí que Serena me perdonara por lo que estaba por decir— Regina, ¿cómo puedes pensar que me enamore de ella? Tú tuviste tu aventura cuando te fuiste y yo también, era mi alumna, joven e ingenua, toda una tentación.

Regina se sentó sobre la cama mirándome fijamente, parecía contenta con el hecho de haber desviado el tema de su más reciente visitante.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Con ella? —preguntó.

—No, me quedé en la cabaña de mis padres, quería estar solo y pensar.

— ¿Y que pensaste? —preguntó un poco más interesada.

—Que te amo, que todo lo que dije ayer fue por que estaba molesto. Vas a tener un hijo con otro hombre cuando yo te amo, cuando yo te pude dar ese hijo, yo sé que tuve la culpa en todo esto, debí ponerte más atención y no obligarte a vivir en este pueblo, pero si quieres, mañana mismo nos vamos a Chicago.

— ¿Vas a dejar a tu familia, tu trabajo y a esa por el amor que me tienes? —yo también estaba un poco dudoso, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Sí, me haré cargo del niño, sólo te pido una oportunidad para que me ames —me acerqué y tomé sus manos entre las mías— sólo una.

—No me iré contigo —dijo con el rostro serio, después comenzó a sonreír un poco— al menos no a Chicago, quiero irme a Nueva York.

Se levantó y fue hasta el closet, sacó un par de maletas, me puse de pie y la abracé, deposité un beso en su mejilla y anhelé con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Serena quien estuviera entre mis brazos.

—Voy a presentar mi renuncia y regreso por ti.

—Sí, si ándale ve —me ignoró y continúo haciendo sus maletas.

El camino hasta la universidad se me hizo lento y pesado, deseaba llegar rápidamente, esperaba que entre más rápido saliera del pueblo, más pronto me divorciaría de Regina y estaría con Serena. Después de la universidad y antes de ir a ver a Serena como se lo prometí, decidí hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para que su padre la perdonara. Llegué a casa de Serena justo a la hora de la comida, Kenji estaba bajando de la patrulla cuando estacioné mi auto. Debo decir que la mirada que recibí antes de bajar del auto fue hostil, fría y llena de furia.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta — ¡será mejor que te largues!

—Quiero hablar con usted…

—No tenemos nada que hablar —llevó su mano hasta el cinturón donde descansaba su pistola.

—No es necesaria la pistola, no me iré hasta que me escuche.

—Te abrí las puertas de mi casa —su rostro se volvió rojo y escupía las palabras— y tu viniste a acostarte con mi hija, ¡por Dios estás casado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a seducir a mi hija?

—Yo la amo —eso pareció enfurecerlo más y terminó por sacar la pistola.

— ¡Lárgate! —me apunto con el arma.

—Está bien, me iré pero… voy a regresar y le voy a pedir la mano de su hija como Dios manda para hacerla mi esposa, voy a hacer las cosas bien.

Me di la media vuelta y subí a mi auto, quizás había sido un poco insolente todo lo que le había dicho, pero lo iba a hacer, una vez terminado con mi absurdo matrimonio le pediría a Serena que fuera mi esposa y le pediría la mano a su padre, aunque para esto tuviera que usar chaleco antibalas.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Serena estaba esperándome en el porche, bajé del coche y la vi saltando los escalones hacia mí, casi lo había logrado pero en el ultimo escalón resbaló y casi cayó al suelo de no ser por que la sostuve.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspiré.

—Amarme por el resto de tu existencia —dijo besando mis labios con suavidad.

—Claro, pero recuérdame que cuando vivamos juntos lo haremos en un cuarto sin escalones, sin muebles y de superficie plana para que no resbales.

—No lo lograrás, siempre encontrare algo con que caer —sonrió un poco— ¿no te vi para nada en la universidad?

—No di clases amor, sólo entregué los exámenes y después renuncié.

— ¿Y mi examen? No lo presenté y…

—Oye, hice una pequeña trampa, bueno no por que se que ese acordeón no era tuyo así que te aprobé como debió ser, nunca más volveré a ser tu maestro así que…

—Pero un día de estos podemos vestir a Serena como colegiala —escuché la voz de Rei— ya sabes minifalda a cuadros, calcetas blancas y blusa escolar con un moño que muestre el abdomen y no pueden faltar las colitas sexys.

—Rei… yo… —protestó Serena— nunca me pondría algo así.

—Es una lástima —susurré en su oreja, su cuerpo tembló entre mis brazos, me gustaba producir éstas reacciones en ella, sus ojos brillaban cuando se encontraron con los míos, sus mejillas estaba completamente sonrojadas, no pude evitarlo y la besé profundamente, sabía que eran mis últimos minutos junto a ella y quería aprovecharlos al cien por ciento.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y me separé de ella, ahí estaban Rei, Haruka, Mina y Jadite.

— ¿A qué debemos la reunión?— pregunté.

—A que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo —dijo Jadite.

—Y que Serena no estará sola mientras tu no estés —continuó Mina.

—Yo me encargaré de espantarle cualquier admirador que quiera acercársele —dijo Haruka alzando los brazos, mostrando su musculatura.

—Y que si Regina se niega aquí estoy yo para obligarla, tengo varios métodos de tortura que no fallarán —esa claro, era Rei.

—Con ella no creo que funcione el ir de compras —se burló Serena y todos, con excepción de Rei nos reímos.

Entramos a la cabaña y les conté todo y cada uno de mis planes, así como sobre el hombre que había visitado a Regina. Después de comer los seis juntos, nos dejaron a Serena y a mí solos. La acerqué a mí y la senté sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó.

—Sí, será mejor que no sospeche nada —asintió pero no dijo nada más, parecía que no había palabras, ninguno de los dos teníamos una frase que aliviara el dolor que sentíamos, era increíble como a unos meses de conocerla, podía amarla de esta manera, me dolía amarla tanto, pero moriría por ella.

Me levanté con ella en mis brazos, la puse sobre sus pies y la besé profundamente, en ese beso puse todo lo que sentía por ella, odiaba cada centímetro que nos separaba y la puse contra la pared, pegando mi cuerpo al de ella, emanaba calor, pasión y deseo, me estorbaba nuestra ropa, me estorbaba el espacio entre nosotros. Dejé sus labios para besar su cuello, sus labios desprendían pequeños gemidos, sus manos agarraban mi cabello con fuerza.

—Te amo —susurré contra su piel— te amo y te prometo que volveré.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando pesadamente —y yo te estaré esperando.

Dolorosamente separé mis labios de su piel, besé por última vez sus labios y así, con la imagen de su rostro sonrojado y acalorado, salí de la cabaña dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ser libre.

**Rei POV**

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Jadite inquieto desde el asiento del copiloto, estaba nervioso, lo sentía. Siempre que yo me ponía misteriosa, él se ponía nervioso, me hacía pensar que si era algo diabólica como decía Darien. Pero luego desechaba ese pensamiento, yo era genial, no diabólica.

—Haré mi buena obra del día —lo miré y le sonreí con dulzura, me regresó la sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban igual que los míos cuando lo veía. Llegamos rápidamente al Olympic Suites Inn.

— ¿Un hotel? —preguntó Jadite bajando el auto.

—Sí, aquí se hospeda Félix Vulturi.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo se todo —me encogí de hombros— quiero saber que relación tiene con Regina, aunque quizás ya sé cuáles sean sus relaciones.

Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo, entramos a recepción y preguntamos por el sospechoso.

—Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó la recepcionista.

—Regina Chiba —respondí, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Jadite.

—Dice el señor Vulturi que suba a verlo, es la habitación…

—207… sí, ya lo sabía.

—No vas a subir sola ¿verdad? —Jadite siempre tan preocupado.

Rodé los ojos y lo tomé de la mano, subimos a la habitación 207, toqué la puerta y un hombre alto y corpulento me abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Hola —saludé y entré a la habitación seguida de Jadite —soy Rei Chiba, hermana de Darien y lamentablemente, cuñada de Regina.

— ¿Entonces Regina eres tú? —preguntó sonriendo

— ¡No! Si no me conoces, no me insultes —me sentí ofendida— en fin ¿qué tienes que ver con Regina?

—Rei —me regañó Jadite.

—Hay que ser sinceros, no viniste aquí para conocer Forks.

—Tienes razón —con un gesto nos invitó a sentarnos en un pequeño sofá— Regina y yo tuvimos una aventura en Ibiza, sin querer me enamoré de ella…

— ¿Qué le viste? —interrumpí, pero yo quería saber eso.

—Es muy linda, una gran mujer —rodé lo ojos— pero al llegar aquí, me entero que está casada.

—Sí, pero se va a divorciar de mi hermano.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó visiblemente feliz con la noticia.

—Por que esta mañana por fin la vio sin maquillaje —contesté y el se rió, estaba claro que el no la había visto recién levantada— ¿sabes que Regina está embarazada?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderle. —No, no lo sabía.

—Ese bebé no es de mi hermano.

—Entonces puede ser mío —y ahí estaba, la gran Rei lo había hecho de nuevo, había encontrado al papá del niño, lo único que nos faltaba para que la familia Chiba por fin se deshiciera de Regina.

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: **

**princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch, lucecita moon, pincesacaris, rutis, Maylincita, tiARE, patricia castro, NAIARA23, Dianas, Sailor nemeses, Usagi13chiba, Angel Negro 29, gisella de chiba, sol, Dayanna, sakura-aoi, renessme-francois, SEREDAR, ****ElY**


	18. noticias inesperadas

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga **Cinthia Swan** por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga Cinthia Swan

**Capitulo 17: Noticias inesperadas**

**Darien POV**

Si alguna vez había pensado que mi vida no podría ser más miserable al lado de Regina, estaba equivocado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había salido de Forks con la esperanza de divorciarme pronto de mi esposa. Rei llamó un día después de haberme ido para decirme que había encontrado al probable padre del hijo de Regina y uno de sus amantes. Brinqué de felicidad. Esto parecía iba a ser mas fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Sin embargo ese hombre, del que ahora dependía mi felicidad, tenía que regresar a Europa a cerrar uno de sus negocios, pero mañana regresaría y entonces si tendría un testigo para terminar con este matrimonio lo más rápido posible. Pero sobre todo podría regresar con Serena, con la mujer que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Estaba tentado a mandarle un mensaje de texto, un correo, y claro tenia ganas de tomar un avión directo a Forks, pero me aguante las ganas y no hice nada, nada mas que pensar en ella una vez mas, mientras la vista del pent-house, con sus edificios iluminados se volvían borrosos y solo estaban esos ojos cafés viéndome con ternura, con amor y con deseo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que cerró de golpe, Regina entro con miles de bolsas, otra vez.

— ¿Te divertiste? —pregunté simulando interés por ella.

—Claro, que mujer no se divierte pasando una y otra vez la tarjeta de su marido —se acercó a mí y me besó rápidamente en los labios para después regresar con sus bolsas—. Mira lo que te compré.

Sacó de una bolsa una camisa verde canario que le habría dañado la vista a cualquiera. Simule una sonrisa y la tomé en mis manos.

—Gracias —dije simulando mi desprecio por la camisa, supuse que fue lo ultimo que encontró en la tienda, y como no traía absolutamente nada para mi la tomó y decidió vestirme como payaso.

—De nada amor —dejó la bolsa y tomo otra color rosa, saco un conjunto sexy de encaje en color negro—. Y esto es para mí, bueno es para los dos, dejaré que lo disfrutes antes de que me lo arranques con los dientes.

Sonrió seductoramente, aunque esa sonrisa hacia mucho que había dejado de tener efecto en mi, y pensé en una excusa para no tener que "arrancárselo".

—Voy a ponérmelo, tu prepara un poco de vino, y vete quitando la ropa —me guiñó un ojo.

— Regina no creo que eso sea buena idea —me vio con ojos desconcertados.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mañana tenemos un desayuno… muy temprano, con mi padre.

— ¿Y?

—Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, tenemos que descansar.

—Entiendo amor, pero para diez minutos que te va a tomar no creo que nos desvelemos mucho después de eso —dijo con una simulada inocencia, y acababa de herir mi orgullo de hombre ¿diez minutos? Alcé una ceja.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas —ya que mas daba si la trataba bien o mal, durante tres semanas había fingido soportar su presencia, sus besos y sus pocas caricias para sacarme de la cartera la tarjeta de crédito, pero si mañana terminaba esto que mas daba pelearme con ella el día de hoy.

— ¿Es por ella verdad? —Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a veces actuaba tan bien, que empezaba a creer que en verdad me quería—. Aunque digas que solo fue una aventura, esa Serena sigue entre los dos.

Tomó sus bolsas y se fue al cuarto, así que decidí cambiar los planes, llamé a Marcos quien vendría con el tal Félix y los cité en el departamento, no quería escenas con Regina en ningún restaurante, aunque eso habría estado bien, a ella no le gustaban las escenas publicas, las humillaciones, y eso seria un buen castigo, pero yo seguía siendo un caballero aunque ella no fuera una dama.

Esa noche dormí en el cuarto de huéspedes, y soñé con Serena, estábamos en la cabaña donde habíamos pasado nuestra noche juntos, y había una niña de cabellos negros como los míos, paseando a un niño más pequeño de ojos verdes. Serena y yo los mirábamos desde el porche.

La mañana siguiente desperté feliz, y por alguna razón extremadamente nervioso, fui al cuarto principal a despertar a Regina y disculparme por la noche pasada, traté de convencerla de que Serena no significaba nada en mi vida, pero sobre todo trate de que se levantara y se arreglara para recibir a mi padre. Nos bañamos, por separado aunque ella insistió en que lo hiciéramos juntos, afortunadamente mi padre llego, y con el pretexto de quedarme a darle la bienvenida ella desistió. Cuando por fin estuvimos en el comedor y Regina vio cuatro lugares.

—No sabia que también venia Irene.

—No —contestó Marcos— mi esposa se quedó en Forks.

— ¿Y entonces quien viene a desayunar? —Preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Mi cuñada Rei?

La hipocresía le brotaba por los poros, en ese momento el timbre sonó, mi pulso se aceleró y me levanté a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba un hombre alto con aire europeo. Al entrar al comedor Regina palideció al verlo.

—Hola Regina —sonrió Félix.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó Regina.

—Verás Regina —respondí por Félix— él está aquí para hacerse cargo de tu hijo.

No pude evitarlo y sonreí, aunque mi sonrisa no duró mucho cuando Regina habló de nuevo.

— ¿Cuál bebé? —pregunto con una sonrisa mas que estúpida en su cara. ¿Cómo que cual bebé? El que llevaba en el vientre desde que me había engañado infinidad de veces con este hombre en Ibiza, ese bebé.

—Estas embarazada ¿o no? —pregunté con voz ronca, no podía creer que en eso también me había engañado.

—Estaba —corrigió Regina— o sea que ya no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Marcos.

—Le cuento —cruzó una pierna y tomó un pedazo de fruta para llevárselo a la boca, como si nos fuera a platicar la serie que vio anoche en le televisión— resulta que ese cuento de que Darien me amaba, que quería volver a hacer su vida conmigo y hacerse cargo de un niño que no era suyo simplemente no me lo creí. Así que al llegar aquí me deshice de el.

Sonrió y tomo un sorbo de jugo. Para continuar.

—Ahora, antes de que tu interpusieras una demanda por infidelidad lo hice yo, no tarda en llegarte el aviso con mis abogados, o y también uno a la zorra de tu amante, si es posible vendrá el pueblo entero de Forks a atestiguar que soy una esposa abnegada que fue traicionada por su marido con una estudiante.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Regina era mas lista de lo que había imaginado, y que este asunto se me había salido de las manos por completo, pero sobre todo que ahora Serena, la única persona que quería fuera de todo esto, estaba a punto de meterse hasta el fondo.

**Serena POV**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Darien se había marchado, lo extrañaba inmensamente y apenas tenia noticias de él. Rei me había dado la gran noticia de que Félix era el papá del niño que Regina estaña esperando y se había ido a Nueva York acompañada de Marcos. Irene había decidido quedarse conmigo para infundirme ánimos. La escuela estaba por terminar y aunque también Haruka, Mina y Jedite me apoyaban yo me sentía infinitamente sola.

Por un lado el hombre que yo amaba estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia con su esposa, y aunque esto de ser la amante parecía estar a punto de terminar, no podía de dejar de extrañar su presencia, su rostro insoportablemente hermoso, o su suave aliento recorriendo mi piel una y otra vez. Quería con todas mis fuerzas que sus brazos se cerraran a mi alrededor, sentí mis ojos arder con las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos deseosas por salir. Y por otro lado estaba Kenji, había intentado hablar con él pero no me permitió pasar, en sus ojos ya no había enojo, pero había algo mucho peor: decepción.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, sentía los ojos hinchados y cansados, no sabia si eran las lagrimas o era el sueño, no había dormido bien los últimos días, parecía estar en un lapso depresivo en el que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir mucho.

— ¡Serena! ¿A que hora bajaras a desayunar?

— ¡Cuando yo quiera! —le grité al molesto de mi hermano, era irritante que ni en pleno sábado pudiera levantarme a la hora que yo quisiera.

Me di un baño rápido y bajé a desayunar con ropa limpia, pero pijama al fin.

—Que carita, parece que te arroyo un autobús y después te comió un lobo y después te vomito —la sonrisa estúpida en la cara de Haruka era insoportable, mas insoportable de lo normal.

—Supongo —me encogí de hombros— después debió hacer lo mismo con tu cerebro.

— ¿Vas a desayunar? —preguntó ignorando mi comentario y dejando sobre la mesa un plato con waffles.

—Uh —hice un gesto al percibir el olor nauseabundo del plato— eso huele asqueroso, prefiero un par de huevos.

—Puedo aceptar que insultes mi inteligencia pero jamás mis waffles —la cara de Haruka estaba indignada— ¿Qué tienen de malo? Los acabo de preparar

—Debiste revisar la fecha de caducidad antes de prepararlos —mire el plato nuevamente— en serio Haruka, si no quitas eso de aquí voy a vomitar.

—Está bien, pero tú te preparas tus huevos, ah por cierto te llego una carta.

¿Carta? Siempre pensé que eso ya no se usaba, que la era de la tecnología nos había alcanzado y que el correo solo se utilizaba para deudas y citatorios, así que no podía ser nada bueno. Sobre la mesa junto al teléfono había varios sobres con las cuentas de teléfono, luz y sistema de cable, uno en específico dirigido a mí, con el símbolo del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, recientemente no había cometido algún delito, pero intuía de que se trataba, y aunque Darien me había jurado que no tendría que meterme en ese asunto tal vez me necesitaba, pero por que no me había avisado el que llegaría este sobre. Lo abrí temblorosa y comprobé lo que tanto temía, necesitaba presentarme a declarar en el juicio de divorcio de Regina chiba en contra de Darien chiba.

Pero acaso las cosas no deberían ser al revés, no debería ser el quien interpusiera la demanda, en todo caso el plan de Darien no habría funcionado y ella se le había adelantado, y lo peor de todo, ahora yo era llamada para que me cuestionaran sobre mis amoríos con el marido de la victima… Regina. Esto estaba mal, comencé a temblar, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cara, mi cuerpo, y lo último que sentí fue el piso debajo de mi, frio y duro.

Desperté en el hospital, gemí despacio. Odiaba los hospitales, y a menos que el cerebro se me haya salido al desmayarme, no encontraba una razón para haberme trasladado al hospital. El exagerado de mi hermano debió ser el culpable de esto. Por un momento olvide el por que me había desmayado, y entonces recordé el citatorio y me pregunté ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Obviamente no podía solo ignorarlo y no presentarme, tendría que estar ahí ¿pero para decir que? Tenia que hablar con Darien, al menos con Irene o Rei para que me dijeran que estaba pasando.

Me levante de la cama donde me tenían exageradamente acostada, pero justo en ese momento entró mi hermano junto con Rei y Irene.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —dijo Haruka mientras me hacia recostarme de nuevo en la cama— ¿Por qué te desmayaste eh? No sabia que hacer contigo, tuve que llamar a medio Forks para que me ayudara contigo.

—No lo dudo Haruka, cuando eras niño y te atoraste el pie en el piso de la cocina estuviste a punto de llamar al FBI a que investigaran a ese hoyo asesino —me reí, quería por un momento olvidarme de lo que se me venia encima.

— ¿Cómo te sientes corazón? —preguntó Irene con ese tono maternal que me hizo extrañar a mi madre mas que nunca. La necesitaba, sabia que me habría regañado por lo que hice, pero después me hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo por… el remolino de emociones que me llego en ese momento, supongo que ya saben que paso.

— Haruka nos conto —dijo Rei sentándose en la cama y tomando mi mano— pero todo saldrá bien, hablé con Darien, Regina abortó al bebé, nunca creyó lo que Darien le dijo sobre darse otra oportunidad e interpuso la demanda primero.

Suspiré, esto apenas estaba empezando.

—Pero Serena debes ser fuerte, no debes dejarte caer hoy más que nunca por que…

—Yo le digo ¿si? —chilló Rei.

—Yo quería decirle —se quejó Haruka.

—Pero yo lo pedí primero —argumentó Rei.

—Pero yo tengo lazo sanguíneo con ella, tengo más derecho. —Parecían niños pequeños jugando a "mi casa es más grande que la tuya".

—Niños por favor… —Irene quiso intervenir pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

—Juguemos piedra, papel o tijera —sugirió Rei.

—Prepárate para perder —sonrió mi hermano.

Rei se levantó de la cama y empuño su mano al igual que mi hermano. Y después de decir las palabras mágicas Rei puso papel y mi hermano piedra.

— ¡Si! —Brincó Rei— lo sabia. Bueno quiero silencio y que alguien le tomé una foto a su cara después de que se lo diga.

—Rei por favor —regaño su madre.

— ¿Me vas a decir de una vez o tengo que desmayarme de nuevo? —pregunté molesta y curiosa.

—No, no lo hagas —Rei se sentó de nuevo junto a mi y tomó mi mano entre las suyas— Serena… estas embarazada ¡voy a ser tía!

Sentí que brincaba en la cama, también sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo de nuevo, aunque esta vez me quede sobre la cama, esta vez no caí al suelo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias me encantaron sus comentarios**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews. **

**Y agradezco a: **

**princess-serena-tsukino-any-17, alejaym, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR NEMESIS, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Milenio de Plata, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, LILITH, timbi, SerenaDulceStar, Sailor 1989, lita, pricesacaris,** **natsch, lucecita moon, pincesacaris, rutis, Maylincita, tiARE, patricia castro, NAIARA23, Dianas, Sailor nemeses, Usagi13chiba, Angel Negro 29, gisella de chiba, sol, Dayanna, sakura-aoi, renessme-francois, SEREDAR, ElY**

**hola chicas se que tengo olvidadas las historias pero no las dejare hay las voy a terminar todas se que tenia mucho sin actualizarlas pero ya estoy aquí para continuar con las actualizaciones primero terminare esta historia para seguirle despues con amor ciego y despues corazon de hierro**


End file.
